Storm Hawks: Return of Legend
by Keeper of Tomes
Summary: The Storm Hawks are back, twenty years later after the disbandment. This time, it's a different kind of evil, and a new battle. BADFIC! warning. Corn and cheese and fluff repellent needed.
1. Prologue

**HEY! I'm back! Newer, better, and well...that's it. Azaria, this is for you, and A3rrow, you're also here. I do not own the Storm Hawks, but I do own Spark, and my other OCs. Message me if you want to use my characters.**

* * *

**Prologue**

The lightning that flashed outside lit up the Atmosian skies, mimicking day in short, furious bursts. The winter wind battered a tiny terra that seemed to jut out from the middle of the otherwise empty sky. The tiny house on the terra received the beating meekly, the shutters clapping against each other, as if applauding the display that was being put on before it. A tiny black dot flew towards the house, landed on the terra, deposited something at the door, then flew away again, fighting the wind.

Inside the house, a red haired man tossed and turned, his nightmares controlling his body. His green eyes suddenly burst open to a loud thumping sound from outside. The man stood. He was tall, slim, and unshaven, his eyes downcast and tired. He may have once been handsome, but now he just looked lonely, old, and very sleepy.

The pounding ceased.

The man staggered to the front door and opened it.

"Hello?" he said hoarsely. The wild wind was the only response. He was about to close the door and return to the torment of his nightmares when a high pitched wail arose from the doorstep. The man looked down and saw a tiny bundle, lying at his slippered feet. He lifted it up and peered inside, his eyes widening in shock.

It was an infant, fussing and kicking. Pinned to the baby's shirt was a piece of paper. The man walked inside, closed the door, and set the child down on the kitchen table. He tore the paper off and read:

_ She's yours. I hope you remember me; it wasn't too long ago. I'm too ill to take care of her. A friend of mine sent her to you. _

_ Love her. She looks just like you. Her name is Spark._

The man put the paper down, a single tear sliding down his worn face. Outside, the wind howled, a mournful wail, and the baby matched its cry with her own.


	2. Chapter 1: The Big Day

**Chapter 2: The Big Day**

Spark flipped over in her sleep, her red hair tangling around her slim neck. She seemed totally oblvious to the wonderful morning around her: the birds sang in the trees, the chickens outside clucked, and a sweet breeze flitted in and out of the little house. Aerrow watched his daughter from the door for a while, before finally walking over and giving her a firm shake.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" he said loudly. She moaned.

"Can't I sleep a little longer?"

"I won't let you sleep in on your fourteenth birthday. Now up."

"I can turn fourteen later...Lemme sleep." Spark pulled away from his grasp. Aerrow shrugged. Time to pull out the big guns.

"Fine, then you won't get your present," he said carelessly. He started for the door. Spark sat up, suddenly awake.

"You actually got me a present?" she said brightly. Aerrow smiled and pulled a black box out of his pocket. Spark's eyes widened.

"Here, it's yours," he said. She took it and flipped the lid, peering eagerly inside. Her face crumpled in disappointment.

"That's it?" she said, discouraged.

Resting on the plush red cusion was a blue crystal necklace. The stone winked coyly in the morning light. Aerrow sat down next to Spark and brushed her fire red hair aside. He fastened the necklace around her neck and leaned back to admire the effect.

"Perfect," he remarked.

"Bit plain, don't you think?" she said.

"Simplicity is good. Now, get dressed. I have another gift. One I think you'll like a bit better."

Aerrow left the room and gave Spark her privacy. She threw off the covers and tossed her wiry frame out of bed. Her dad seemed a bit sad, for some reason. Spark supposed all 34-year olds were like that. She slipped on her normal sleeveless top and pants before putting on her knee high boots. She slipped the necklace over the collar so that Aerrow wouldn't complain that she wasn't wearing it. She checked herself in the mirror and groaned dissapointedly. Being fourteen didn't _look _any different.

Same unruly hair, same bright green eyes, same flat chest...not that they got many visitors around here to look at her. Aerrow preferred privacy; he and Spark lived on a tiny terra in the middle of nowhere. Spark was taught by Aerrow at home. She never went to school, or even left the terra.

Spark went into the living room and saw that her dad had already eaten breakfast. She made herself some toast and wolfed it down. _Dad must be outside, _Spark thought. She went to find him. She saw him standing next to a misshapen lump, covered in a red cloth. Her dad was grinning.

"What is THAT?" she asked.

"My second child. Now stand back." Aerrow whipped the cloth off.

"Whoa..."

It was a skimmer. She looked old, but still in good condition. Her many nicks seemed more like battle scars then blemishes. Her folded wongs bore a strange emblem: A rearing hawk, wings spread to the sky. The skimmer was the embodiement of freedom, her smooth lines and perfect, graceful wings shimmering in the rising sun. Spark ran her hands over every contour, every plate. She noticed a sidecar.

"Was that for Radarr?" she asked. Her green eyes wandered to the little headstone beneath the oak tree in the yard. The Sky Monkey had died a few years back, but not before Aerrow had found him a girlfriend.

"Yes, it was. But it's for Button, now," Aerrow said, winking.

"BUTTON! C'mere, girl," Spark shouted. A light blue Sky Monkey leapt from the house and joined her friends at the skimmer, chirping pleasantly. She looked just like her father, but slimmer, and preferred Spark's shoulder, of course.

"I think she likes it," Aerrow remarked.

"So it's all mine?" Spark asked, gazing at the craft lovingly. Aerrow raised a red eyebrow.

"Firstly, she's not an IT, she's a she. Secondly, she's yours to ride when I LET you. She will be yours, when you turn sixteen and get registered for a skimmer liscense."

"Where? We don't live near anyone."

"Maybe in Atmosia--"

"ATMOSIA?! Awesome!"

Aerrow smiled sadly, but Spark didn't notice. He patted her on the back. "Time for lessons. Go on, get in the seat."

Spark leapt in, and Button took the sidecar. "So, what does what?"

Aerrow spent the next thirty minutes patiently and lovingly explaining the controls. He leapt on behind her after he was fairly certain that she knew what to do.

"Now, slowly accelarate--WHOA!"

"Whoo!" Spark howled as the bike roared across the terra. Button shrieked.

"WINGS!" Aerrow barked. Spark pulled the converter clutch. The bike plunged over the terra's edge and roared towards the Wasteland. Finally, the rusty wings unfolded and the skimmer swept into the sky. Aerrow hollered into the sky with joy, and Spark could only laugh.

"That...was pretty cool," Spark said. After an hour of flying, Aerrow gently guided the skimmer to the ground.

Spark and Button got off, Spark still laughing, Button reeling. Aerrow dismounted and steadied himself against the skimmer.

"I, for one, am pooped. I need a nap..." He trudged inside. Spark went to the back of the terra, where a small garden and chicken coop stood. After feeding the hens, she went inside. A light snoring sound came from her father's bedroom. Spark decided to write in her diary; This was the best day of her life, and she needed to record it.

She searched for a pen, but there was none to be found. Spark walked to the back of the house, where her father's study was. She wasn't allowed to go inside. Her father had made it clear from a young age that she was never to enter the room. But that was probably because he didn't want her breaking anything. She knew better now. He often spent hours inside. He must have a pen. Maybe just this once...

Spark pushed the door open and flicked on the crystal light. What she saw shocked her.

"Oh...my...God..." she breathed.


	3. Chapter 2: The Wasteland

The Wasteland smelled sulfurous, and Nightwing tried to push the odor away. But it was impossible. He licked his dry lips and looked up into the sky. The lip tasted salty...Perhaps from the limestone dust that floated around and sliced your lungs to pieces, perhaps from the sweat that beaded easily from the searing heat. The hot lava that burst irregularly from the ground caused your skin to melt into bloody slop, caused your brains to explode. The ash blocked out the little sun that seeped through the clouds, and made you cough late into the night. Your coughing kept the others awake, and if they stayed awake, they coughed, and then the others coughed...It was what Nightwing's friend Gaeli called a "vicious circle". Understatement of the century.

Nightwing was the king of an empire that no longer existed. His mother, the queen who had built Cyclonia to its highest, then watched it crumble, was now dead. The once feared and honorable Master Cyclonis had died a sad and very dishonorable death. Coughed up her lungs bit by bit, crying every night for Nightwing's dead father. The Dark Ace had been the greatest warrior in all of Atmos...until the idiot pigged out and didn't kill Aerrow. Aerrow...the Sky Knight, the Storm Hawk, and the root of all the shame and sorrow Nightwing's once great family had endured. Perhaps Aerrow had not struck the final blow, but he HAD led that attack, he HAD destroyed the palace, and he HAD been his father's mortal enemy.

"Sir?"

Nightwing turned around. His crimson eyes burned into the Talon. "What?"

"Sir, Gaeli requests an audience," the Talon meekly answered. Nightwing gave an offhanded wave.

"Tell her she knows she doesn't need to ask."

The Talon nodded. Nightwing heard whispers from behind his back. Gaeli came forward.

"Hey," she said softly. He turned and smiled at her. Her black hair fluttered innocently in the wind, the magenta streaks twirling.

"How's Ravess?"

"Mom? Fine...practicing that stupid violin of hers. Can't believe that hunk of junk still works. Wish it would shut up, for once. Uncle Snipe is screaming at her."

"Don't blame him. Anyone would go crazy. Ravess's playing doesn't exactly have much variation. Same old tune over and over."

"She says it reminds her of the old days. I wonder what it was like, when we still lived in the sky, and skimmers floated from landing pad to sky quick as thought. When we still owned the air."

"We'll conquer the sky someday. We will climb onto the tops of those terras, and we WILL win. And when we do that, you can be my queen." He grinned wide and teasingly pinched her cheek.

"You're joking, right?" she said, brushing his hand away rebelliously.

"Yes...You can be the princess."

"That's better. Queen makes my your wife. And I don't want to be your wife. I like someone else."

"I know you do. You talk about him every day...Shadow this, Shadow that...'Oh my gosh, Shadow winked at me today'. Whatever."

"I think you're jealous. I also think that you like me."

"I-I do NOT! You stop that! And I am not jealous, you little...Come back here!" Nightwing ran after her. She had raced off, his sword in her hands.

"Ha, pretty colors. And I'm going to make you beg for it, you little shrimp."

"You give me my sword back RIGHT now, or I will get you put in the dungeons and feed you absolutely NOTHING! You hear me?" Nightwing shouted. Gaeli whirled around, a teasing smile on her face.

"Your dungeons are little tents with guards at the door that I could chew through with my front teeth. So I'm not worried."

"THAT is my father's sword, the only part of him they could recover from the rest of his splattered remains, so GIVE IT BACK."

"Temper, temper. Alright, don't get so uptight. Here," she said, handing the double bladed sword over. "You've got no use for it, anyways. Not as if the damn Storm Hawks are going to just show up here and arrest you. Bet they don't even know you're alive."

"The twenty years you and I have been alive, we've been trained to fight. I intend to use that training against the ones who put us here. You don't know what I do, every night, while the others lie there and hack their lungs--"

"Ace, I know what you do. You go out there and train your butt off. I know because I watch you every night and wish I was half as good with my bow and arrow."

"I thought you'd stopped calling me Ace."

"Well, you look just like your dad. As if we haven't seen the pictures of him. Same red eyes, same black hair, same cute little side burns. You're both dead handsome."

"Really? You think I'm handsome?" Nightwing said, brushing his spicky locks out of his eyes. Gaeli giggled.

"You narcissist, you. Yes, I do think you're handsome, but Shadow's more handsome."

"No duh. And why is it that you 'respectfully request an audience' every time you come here to mock me?"

"Because it's just the CLASS you need. And I do NOT mock you."

"Liar, liar, pants on fire," he taunted. Gaeli laughed.

"If only your fearful subjects could see you now. Love ya like a bro, man."

"Good. I love ya too." He pecked her on the cheek, and she even blushed a little, but it was so hot, she passed it off as just the warmth. He watched as she skipped off, probably to spy on Shadow again. He sighed. His life had never been perfect, and she was all the good in him. If only she knew how he felt all the time, how he longed for her to just think of him as more than a brother. He turned, hardened his face, and looked up towards the sky.

* * *

**BTW, Nightwing is a cool name, but if I have unconsciously repeated anyone's idea, or used a name from any well known, or not well known, book, cartoon, movie, etc. I apologize. That is all.  
**


	4. Chapter 3: The Legend

**Crimson Fox4, this is to you. Technically, if you count the prologue as chapter one, then this is number four. Sorry if it wasn't that clear...Unleash the Shadow, this chapter and the next four are also partially dedicated to you. You know why...  
**

* * *

The room was dimly lit, even with the lights on. The walls were covered in posters, pictures, and newspaper clippings. All of smiling people, looking extremely heroic. There was a large bookshelf, but it didn't hold books. There were pictures of every shape and size, of laughing kids, all happy and clapping eachother on the back.

_Wow...what is this stuff? _Spark thought. She walked in and turned towards the far wall. She gasped again. There was a display case, and inside were twin blades, blue streaks painted across them. They had brackets where crystals were put in. Spark pressed her hands against the glass. The blades looked wicked sharp. Hanging above them was a large red shield, with a very familiar symbol emblazoned on the front: A beautiful hawk. Names were inscribed around the edge: Junko, Finn, Stork, Radarr, Piper, and...Aerrow? Her father? And on the top of the sword was another inscribing: Storm Hawks. Spark backed away towards the other wall, the one with the bookshelf. She looked at the pictures. They showed groups of people, toasting the photographer, or hugging each other. One large photo had a violet haired woman, holding purple nun chucks, smiling broadly. Written on the frame was _Starling: Interceptor. In Memoriam. _Then, Spark's eyes flitted over the largest picture of all.

It was her father. He looked younger, brighter. It was impossible for him to have been a day over fourteen. He was smirking, something Spark never saw him do. And he was holding the energy blades. Spark looked from the blades, to her father's picture. Her eyes caught something she hadn't noticed before: a desk. She walked over. It was laden with papers. They all said pretty much the same thing: _Dear Aerrow, Things are going well on Atmosia...Dear Aerrow, How is your daughter?...Dear Aerrow, Got your last letter..._And all of them were signed with the same names: Piper, or Finn. Spark recognized them. She looked at the dates; they were pretty recent. Her hand wandered to a drawer. She opened it. Inside was...money. Lots and lots of money. She picked up a few bills and inspected them. They looked real. Where in the WORLD had her father gotten this much money? The entire desk was covered in a light layer of dust; Aerrow never had been much of a cleaner. But there was a little patch that was dustless...a little patch that looked as if a small, black, velvet case had once sat there...

* * *

Aerrow's nightmares were here again. As soon as his eyes closed, they came.

It was always Piper, in the beginning.

_"Aerrow...Aerrow, I need you...I'm in trouble...Aerrow, help..."_

_I can't help you...I can't...Piper, I'm stuck..._

_"Aerrow, no, please, help me...Aerrow..."_

_And then her pained face would turn into Dark Ace._

_"Aerrow, didn't your father tell you to save me? I thought you could keep your promise..."_

_Then Aerron, Aerrow's father, would appear._

_"Son, you broke your promise...how could you?"_

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry...No...Stop..._

_And the world was shaking...No, this was new...someone was calling..._

_"Dad, dad...dad..."_

"DAD, DAD, DAD!"

Aerrow opened his eyes. The room was fuzzy. He blinked; his vision focused. Spark's face came into view.

Uh-oh.

She didn't look that happy.

"What is it?" he asked. "Spark, stop shaking me."

"Dad, you have an awful lot of explaining to do."

"Whadya mean? Spark, what is it?"

"Your so called 'study' doesn't look much like a study. And who are the Storm Hawks? What's with those blades? And who the HELL is Piper, or Finn?"

"YOU WENT INTO MY STUDY!?" Aerrow barked. He sat up and grabbed Spark's wrist.

"Ow, you're hurting me, leggo!" she said. "And I was looking for a pen, gosh, ya don't have to be so abusive."

Aerrow let go. Spark pulled back and massaged her wrist. Aerrow sighed. "Well, you had to know sooner or later...and I guess fourteen is as good as any age. As a matter of fact, it's almost ironic..."

"Dad, what is it?"

"Okay. You know how I told you that your mom's dead?'

"She isn't?"

"She is. As far as I know, she died a short while after you were born. She sent someone to drop you off with me. See, your mom and I didn't live together. I dated her for a while, and we did stay together a few months, but things didn't work out. We broke up. I guess she got pregnant. That baby was you. When you were born, she was too sick to take care of you, and left you with me. Her name was Lilac. I met her at my old job."

"Something to do with the Storm Hawks?" Spark said softly. Aerrow shook his head.

"I used to be a teacher at a military academy. BEFORE that, I was a Sky Knight. See, on the big terras, there are Sky Knights who defend the people from beasts, like Sky Sharks, or robbers, or Rogues. Rogues are bands of pirate like groups, mostly Raptors or Murk Raiders. Anyways, I was the youngest person ever to register as a Sky Knight. I had a great squadron, too. The names on that shield...They were my family."

"So there was a war?"

"Against an evil kingdom called Cyclonia..."

Aerrow talked late into the night. They skipped lunch, dinner, and desert. He told Spark about their battles, their friends, about the adventures. He told her about each of his friends, about Dark Ace, and Master Cyclonis. He told her about leaving, about Piper's necklace, and how Spark now wore his most treasured possession. He cried at times, and laughed at times. Spark sat there, spell bound. When he had finally finished, her mind was filled with notions...

"I want to be a Sky Knight."

"See, this is EXACTLY why I didn't tell you. You're too like me, I knew you'd run off with Button, go to that blasted Academy, and become a Sky Knight. You'd get hurt, or killed, and leave me, alone."

"Is that also why I couldn't go to school? Why you hid me away?"

"Well, yes..."

"You're hiding something."

"No."

"YES. Tell me, NOW."

"I'M ASHAMED, OKAY?" Aerrow said loudly. Spark jumped.

"Ashamed that you were a hero? Ashamed that you helped thousands of people?"

"Ashamed that I killed people. I locked those blades away because they blasted men and women into the Wastelands. Men and women, living people. That's a lot to be ashamed about. I have blood on my hands, Spark."

"Dad, you did what you needed to do. Now, tell me more about Piper. I like her."

"She would like you. She DOES like you. I write to her, sometimes. I miss her."

"So that's why that weird pigeon comes every few weeks...Did you love her?"

"Yes, honey, I did. I loved her a lot. I wish I could have married her...but then I wouldn't have had you."

"I'm not much to be proud about," Spark muttered.

"I'm very proud of you. You're brave, and smart, and you're mine. So don't you ever forget that. Maybe when you run away and become a Sky Knight, you'll remember me."

"I won't run away. Don't worry."

"Uh-huh. Sure. Alright, bed time. You want a snack?"

"Yes please. Can I eat in bed?"

"Fine. Go, change, I'll bring you some stuff." Aerrow walked to the kitchen. They didn't have much; just eggs, chicken, and fresh produce. He grabbed an apple and some cold chicken. Spark was in bed, her eyes sagging under the weight of much needed sleep.

"So you were a legend?" she said.

"I still am. People just don't know where I am."

"So you're famous?"

"Yes, I am."

"Cool. Tell me about the Leviathan again..."

"Maybe tomorrow."

"I'm not tired..." Spark said. She yawned. Aerrow smirked, and for a moment, looked almost fourteen again. Spark chewed thoughtfully on her apple.

"Hon, you should sleep."

"Fine..." Spark set the apple down and curled up in a ball. "Great birthday, today."

"Glad you're not too paranoid that I used to be a legend."

"Not really...you're still boring."

"Good to know. Night."

"Night."


	5. Chapter 4: The Survivors

**'Ello, this is to Unleash the Shadow, and so are the next three. Have a nice read...**

* * *

Gaeli was being Gaeli again.

Nightwing sighed as he trudged through the tiny camp.

She insisted on being so childish. She had turned nineteen recently, was practically an adult. And yet she still went around playing hide and seek like a baby. So now Nightwing had to look for her to let her know that they had to move again.

"Gaeli! Gaeli, we have to go! Come on, stop playing."

A familiar giggle came from one of the rocks. But rocks didn't giggle. Nightwing groaned and walked over.

"Gaeli, come on--whoops." He'd walked in on a rather uncomfortable situation. Shadow, one of the blacksmiths, and Gaeli, were embracing each other, his arms around her tiny waist, their faces pressed up close, kissing passionately. Shadow abruptly pulled away at Nightwing's arrival, smirking.

"Majesty. Sorry 'bout that. Time to go, you said?"

"Yes," Nightwing muttered, jealousy boiling up. He clenched his hands into tight fists. Gaeli noticed and gave Shadow a little push.

"Go, I'll catch up with you," she said. He nodded and ran on. As soon as he was out of earshot, Gaeli put her hands on her hips, her eyebrow raised. She looked a lot like her mother in moments like this. Nightwing mimicked her movement.

"Time to go, you heard me. The volcanic movement--" he began.

"Shut up. You come barging in here, on a private moment--"

"You don't own every rock in the Wastelands."

"Oh, and DO? Just because you're king doesn't mean you're my brother, or my dad, or my boyfriend. So leave me alone. I can take care of myself."

"Gaeli, you need to start acting a little more responsible."

"And YOU need to stop being such a nosy brat."

"A what?"

"You heard me, a nosy, spoiled, brat. Let me do what I want to do. Stop treating me like a child. You're just a spoiled, uptight ruler who can't even talk to a friend without ordering her around, and know what? I sometimes wish I didn't know you. You're just so annoying, and every time I go off, you HAVE to go looking for me. You feel as if..." Gaeli trailed off when she saw the look on Nightwing's face. His red eyes were watering.

"You have no idea how I feel, Gaeli." He turned and walked away.

"Ace, I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry! Come back! Wait..." Gaeli shouted. He kept walking. His sword glinted in the red light. Gaeli sighed and started after him.

* * *

The group of about five hundred people moved every so often to avoid being scalded by the lava that rose from the ground. Gaeli found her mom and helped her pack. Ravess looked tired and very old. She was nearly fifty, her once carefully applied makeup now nonexistant. Her face was sunken, her eyes faded. She had fallen in love and married a high ranking Talon official named Wier, but he had hacked up his own guts a long time ago. Snipe was too impossible to love, and satisfied himself with doting on his niece.

"Hello dear," Ravess said. "Help me with the tent." Gaeli didn't even protest. She merely nodded and started to work. As soon as the tent was down, things moved quickly. Her mother finished up and the little group joined the others. Nightwing was nowhere to be found. Gaeli felt horrible. A sudden lava burst sent people sprawling; limestone ash burst from the ground. Geali covered her mouth with her hands and closed her eyes; the limestone still stung her skin. Luckily she had seen it coming. If she hadn't felt the ground shake, if she hadn't covered her face, her lungs would be rotting by now, the limestone pieces slicing off bite size pieces that Gaeli would cough up until she chocked on her own organs.

Most of the camp was afflicted with this horrible disease; babies were dead within days, and adults slowly died, moaning in agony at night. Gaeli couldn't sleep for the cries at night, many from her own mother. Ravess, although she was trying to hide it, was slowly dying, and Gaeli couldn't bear watching her fade away. So every night, the young woman would wander to whatever little patch of dry earth Nightwing was training on and watch. Sometimes, she even trained a bit herself. She had inherited her mother's perfect aim with a bow and arrow. Unfortunately, they were no longer tipped with Firebolts. All they had was little pieces of sharp, black volcanic rock found on the high cliffs, and even they couldn't slice through a tent flap. And Gaeli had tried more than once, with Nightwing's room.

Nightwing...Gaeli felt even worse now. She shouldn't have snapped. She had waited so long to be with Shadow...Yet that kiss hadn't set off any fireworks. For some reason, the entire time, she had been thinking of Ace...Nightwing, whatever. She and him were so close. She didn't want him to be anything less than a brother. But could she want something more?

Ravess let a quiet cough escape her; blood oozed out of the woman's mouth. Gaeli wrapped a thin arm around her mother's even thinner frame. Somehow, she would have to make this work.

* * *

Nightwing allowed himself one moment to cry, just one moment, then he brushed the tear away. The constant night that enveloped this dark little corner of his mind was slowly moving towards the part that loved Gaeli. And crying would just push it closer. Nightwing ran one large, calloused hand through his spiky hair. His hair didn't jut out in the back like his father's did. It was more like his mother's: spiky, unruly, dangling in uneven spikes. But everything else was his father's, everything. His mother, Cyl, had sworn he was even the same height. The same blazing red eyes, the same slim, muscular frame, the same nose, same face... Sometimes, Nightwing wished he looked more like his mother. Someone he'd actually loved. He never loved his father. His father had abandoned them. Nightwing didn't care if it was unintentional. He still wasn't here. Perhaps if Dark Ace was still alive, he'd be able to be here and help them climb the terras. Sometimes, Nightwing longed for another man to just stay here and train with him, talk to him, someone to understand him. Someone to help tell him what to do about Gaeli.

_Ah, Gaeli, you little devil. And I love you. I love you to death, I love you so much, I love you, I love you, I love you...and you insist on that blacksmith. Well, Gaeli, if you're happy, I'm happy. And yes, Shadow can be your prince. I'll just find some other wonderful, charming, annoying person to be my queen. _Nightwing sighed. He found himself holding his sword, and yet he didn't even remember taking it out. He took it in one hand and slashed at the imaginary foe. Gaeli's giggling face came into view. _Oh, Gaeli, I'm not fighting you...I'm fighting my love for you._

The new camp was even better than the last one; there was actually a little shade from the small terra jutting out of the ground. The top disappeared in the green clouds, but the base was large enough for five hundred. Hopefully. Whispers came from the shade. Nightwing turned.

"HEY! Who's there?"

"Sir, it's Ravess..." a Talon shouted back. "She don't look so good..."

"I'm coming," Nightwing said. He put the sword away and walked after the Talon. "What is it?"

"I'd say she's down to her last chunk o' lung." The Talon looked away. Down to Your Last Chunk o' Lung was the term they used in the Wastelands for "almost dead." It happened so much, they gave it a nickname. Nightwing knew that Gaeli would be crying on Shadow's shoulder by now. He sighed and ducked under Ravess's tent flap.

* * *

**Well, that was rather sad...I've decided to do alternating chapters...One with the Storm Hawks, one with the Cyclonians, etc. By the way, I need a name for Nightwing's adviser. Weaselly guy, really shadowy, power hungry. Can't think of anything good. If I choose your name, the next chapter with the Cyclonians in it will be for you!  
**


	6. Chapter 5: The Departure

**Okay, lemme know if this chapter is too confusing...  
**

* * *

_No...I don't want that...I'm sorry...He was falling...My skimmer...PIPER! Piper, don't leave, I love you, no, please, Piper, I'm sorry...Radarr, get the skimmer...Fix that engine...Piper, NO! NO, you can't die, Starling...we need you...Finn..._

Aerrow twisted in his sleep, his arms beating against the bed. Spark woke up to his screams and ran to his room.

"Dad, what's going on? Dad, wake up!" Spark shouted. She shook him awake.

"Whaisi'?" he exclaimed, popping up. Spark rolled her eyes.

"Dad, first, you drool. Second, what is going on? You're like, having a seizure!"

"Sorry about that."

"Huh. What was it THIS time?"

"Skoaks. Huge, man eating skoaks."

"I totally believe you. What was it?" Spark gave her dad a thump on the head. He thumped her back.

"It was nothing," he said. Spark picked up the pillow and whacked him across the face. He snarled.

"And I'll do it again, if you don't tell me."

"I've been getting these nightmares. That's it."

"Is it something to do with the Storm Hawks?" Spark said, her hands on her hips.

"Maybe."

"Maybe meaning yes, or maybe meaning no?"

"Maybe meaning...maybe. Spark, I just think that Piper's in trouble."

"Piper? Your Storm Hawk friend? The girl you...Loooooooved?" Spark drew out the o and fluttered her lashes.

"Yes. All my dreams...it's of her falling, and I can't catch her. Maybe I should go to Atmosia, visit her. She hasn't been writing at all, the pigeon's not coming...I just want to check up on her."

"So you barge in after twenty years and expect her to welcome you? Dad, what if she got married last week, and went on a honeymoon?"

"She wouldn't have."

"What makes you so sure?"

"She swore...WE swore...to wait. And I broke that promise with your mom."

"So that's all I am, a broken promise? Gee, thanks dad. Real morale booster."

"YOU are not my regret. My regret was not going to see her sooner. But now, it's too late, we're too old, and things wouldn't work."

"But we can still go see her, right?" Spark asked, jumping to her feet.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa...Who said anything about 'WE' going anywhere? You will not leave this terra. I'm taking the skimmer. You'll be fine by yourself."

"But I want to see her! She sounds so nice! PLEASE?"

"No. And you can see her, I have pictures."

"But it's not the same!" Spark whined. "And I wanna see the world! Leave this stupid terra..."

"Spark, either you're deaf, or you're stupid. I said you're not going."

Spark sighed, then smiled mischievously. Aerrow moaned. "I don't like that look," he said. Spark ran out the door. "SPARK, YOU COME BACK HERE!" Aerrow shouted. He tried to get out of bed, but the sheets tangled around his legs. By the time he'd gotten loose, the roar of an engine filled his ears. Cursing, he ran outside and saw Spark and Button sitting in his skimmer, cruising easily.

"Hey! You packed?" Spark shouted.

"SPARK, YOU GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW, OR SO HELP ME..."

"You'll what? C'mon, the only way you're getting me off this skimmer is to take me to Atmosia, so let's go!"

"NO!"

"Fine, I'll go alone. I have a map," Spark said, holding up a little booklet. "Nicked it from your room. Nifty, aren't I?"

"Annoying is more like it. Get down, Spark."

"Nope."

"SPARK!"

"Either you're deaf, or you're stupid."

"You get down here, young lady," Aerrow shouted.

"You sound like a broken tape recorder. I'm only getting down if you get on."

"OH, FINE! FINE, YOU CAN GO, GO AND GET YOUR HEAD BLASTED OFF!" Aerrow shouted. He threw his arms up in exasperation. Spark smirked and landed. Aerrow stormed inside and came out a few minutes later, a bracket on his back, with two red handles sticking out...

"You're bringing your blades?"

"Yes. Just in case. And my wings."

"What wings?"

"Gliders...in case I fall off. Which I'm liable to do, with you at the controls."

"I'll take that as a compliment. Ready, Button?"

"Rawr," Button screeched. Spark revved the engine, and the skimmer took off. The damp morning sun rose, and the skimmer carried the sunlight on its wings as it flew. Aerrow scrunched himself up in the backseat, his mind wandering to his teaching years...

* * *

_Twenty years ago...On Terra Academia..._

Aerrow's skimmer landed on the long strip that reached out, a giant hand, into the open sky. The academy was just as he remembered it: Large, foreboding, cold. And yet some of the best years of his childhood were spent here. The fifteen year old gulped down his anxiety; he would be teaching people his age, some even older. It was like giving orders to Stork; it made you feel out of place. Rejected. Alone.

Radarr jumped to the ground and sniffed. The Sky Monkey wrinkled his nose; the ground smelled unfamiliar and unwelcoming. A large, bearded man walked over.

"You must be Headmaster Fright. Good to meet you," Aerrow said, extending his hand. The man merely nodded and kept both of his hands tucked behind his back. Aerrow pulled his hand back, frowning slightly.

"And you are Aerrow, I presume? Come, I'll show you your quarters and classroom."

"Classroom? I thought I would be teaching people how to fight."

"You will, using textbook methods and--"

"Sir, with all due respect, you can't teach fighting from a textbook. Every person has their own fighting rhythm, their own style, and I can't develop that with a book! Weren't there training grounds? When Headmaster Deer--"

"Headmaster Deer was over ten years ago, m'boy. Things have changed, and times have changed. We have converted the training grounds into gardens to grow our own foods. There will be NO active training necessary; all sparring is done in a contained environment."

"And skimmers?"

"What about them?" the man rasped.

"Do you have training skimmers for the students?"

"GRACIOUS! You must be joking..." the headmaster laughed. He turned and saw Aerrow's determined expression. "Oh...You're serious."

"You do have rides, don't you?"

"Of course not. The skimmers are MUCH too dangerous. We cannot allow--"

"Who do you think these students will be fighting? Teddy bears?"

"With the fall of Cyclonia, there IS no one to fight."

"Roques, Raptors, Murk Raiders, Sky Sharks...When these people graduate and become Sky Knights, there are REAL dangers out there. They can't fly if they only know what a control does, and where it is. They need to get behind the wheel! If I could just--"

"Young man, you are out of LINE. If you talk to me like that again, I will see to it that you are dismissed, is that CLEAR?" the headmaster growled. Radarr whimpered.

"Yes," Aerrow said.

"Yes what?"

"Yes _sir_," Aerrow growled through gritted teeth.

"That's better. Come along..."


	7. Chapter 6: The Orphans

Ravess was propped up with an outrageous number of pillows on her small, collapsible cot. It had lived up to its name: the collapsible cot was on the verge of caving in entirely, even under Ravess's light frame. The room smelled like medicine and blood.

Nightwing walked over to the ex-sharpshooter's side and took her hand, shuddering at how frail it felt. It felt like a breeze, delicate and sickly. Ravess opened her golden eyes and looked at her commander.

"Master..." she rasped. Nightwing shook his head.

"Don't talk."

"Where is Gealitea?" Ravess asked, using Gaeli's full name. Nightwing gripped her hand as firmly as possible. Ravess moaned. The tent flap opened. Gaeli rushed in, running to her mother and grabbing her other hand.

"Mom, don't die, mom, no, you can't die," Gaeli sobbed. Nightwing stood.

"Honey, I'm just going to a better place..."

"Stop being so melodramatic, you're going NOWHERE!" Gaeli howled. "NO!"

"I'm sorry for everything...I love you..." Ravess whispered. Her eyes closed.

"DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME ALONE! DON'T YOU DARE!" Gaeli shrieked. Ravess let out a final rasping cough before her breathing ceased entirely. A doctor walked over and checked her pulse. He looked up at Nightwing and shook his head.

"No...mom, no...mom..." Gaeli whimpered. Snipe, who no one had noticed before, sniffled in the corner. Nightwing wrapped a strong arm around Gaeli and led her outside, tears streaming down his face. Gaeli was crying, her eyes red, her little body shaking. Nightwing wished he knew what to do.

"Go to Shadow, he'll help you."

"No, he won't. I already went to him. He was with...another girl...I never should've trusted him, I was just a toy, and now mom's gone, and you're all I have. You won't leave, will you?"

"Never. Now be a good girl and calm down," Nightwing said. He knew he should be sad for her, but his heart had skipped a few beats when she said Shadow was with someone else. Did that mean Nightwing had a chance?

"Sorry. I just...oh, Ace, I can't do this."

"Do what?" he said, as gently as he could muster.

"THIS! This living alone. Uncle Snipe isn't much of a caretaker...get what I mean?"

"Well, yes, but I live alone, and I'm fine."

"You have Haydon."

"Haydon isn't much of a caretaker either. He's just kind of...there. Mother 'appointed' him to me. I didn't ask for him."

"What was that crap about 'You can choose your friends, not your family'?"

"Haydon isn't a friend. He's a stupid annoyance I could do without."

"Speak of the devil..." Gaeli muttered. "See you." She turned and walked back to the tent, her arms wrapped around herself. Nightwing turned, the familiar dark and hunched form of his adviser looming into view.

"Master, a word." Haydon's voice was low and raspy; if toads could talk, they would sound like him. He was old, no one knew how old, but he'd been around a while. Master Cyclonis had never thought much of him when she ruled, but for some reason, saw fit to entrust her five year old son to the man. Haydon was sneaky, suspicious, and above all, power hungry. Nightwing didn't trust him, and he didn't trust Nightwing.

"Haydon, what is it this time?"

"It's about Ravess's demise. Sad affair," Haydon said, although he didn't sound sad at all. "We need a replacement for her place as Chief of Staff."

Nightwing growled. "Ravess is barely cold in her bed and you are already thinking of replacing her? Forget it. There was never a staff for her to be chief of, anyways."

"And what of her daughter?"

"Gaeli? What?"

"You think it wise to continue relations with the girl?"

"Gaeli is not a girl, she is a young woman. And yes, she will continue to be my friend and confidant."

"She is nice enough, I'll admit, but she is not a suitable partner for royal blood. I think it better if--"

"Let me get something clear with you: You want ME to leave HER when her mother has just died and orphaned her, leaving her with a gluttonous slob, and no one else. Am I correct?"

"Well, perhaps not in such a harsh tone, but--"

"Well yourself. I'm the king here, I do as I please. And if you ever finish a sentence to me without adding 'sir', I will have your body dumped into the lava pits, am I clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Dismissed."

Haydon walked away, muttering under his breath. Nightwing pretended not to hear and went after Gaeli.

"Hey, you alive in there?" Nightwing asked gently, once he had found her.

"No. I died." Gaeli turned. At least her eyes were dry. Nightwing hugged her. Her hand sneaked up towards his sword handle. He nimbly danced aside.

"You little devil!" he barked. She smirked.

"I try. Let's spar," she suggested.

"With your sticks and stones? Naw, I'd win."

"You wanna bet?"

"I...Fine. The winner gets to play with the other's weapon for an undetermined amount of time."

"You have no IDEA how wrong that sounded."

"You pervert."

"Don't go easy on me because I'm a girl. Or because I'm an orphan."

"I'm an orphan too, so I wouldn't be playing the pity card, if I were you."

Gaeli and Nightwing found a secluded patch of earth and began to fight. She drew out her arrows and fired lighting fast shots at him. He dodged them all save one, which he deflected with his sword. He raced towards her and slashed. She raised her bow and blocked. He fell back, panting. She sped up to him, her bow raised. He jumped into the air and twirled easily, landing on both feet.

"You're good," she said.

"I know."

She charged forward again, this time with an arrow notched. He raised his sword to block. She knocked the sword aside with one shot and quickly loaded up another. She sent the arrow at him. He ducked; the arrow bounced against the rock wall behind him.

"You missed!" he shouted.

"You're a jerk," she said, panting.

"Touche," he said, smiling. She raised a slim finger and beckoned. He ran at her, sword raised. She slid underneath him and rolled, standing quickly with a new arrow. He turned in time to deflect it. She ducked under her own shot and sped forward. Before he could react, she knocked the sword from his hands and pressed her bow against his neck. He grinned.

"I won," she whispered.

"You get to...'play'...with my weapon, I guess."

"I don't want to play with your sword."

"Okay, then what DO you want to do?"

"This," she said, and softly leaned in, kissing him on the lips. He smiled against her touch. She pulled back and stood.

"That's it?" he said, incredulous.

"Yup."

"I think I heard a Hallelujah somewhere," he laughed, standing.

"Really? I heard a Jeff Buckley number."

"Who in the WORLD is Jeff Buckley?"

"He had a song called 'My Sweetheart the Drunk'."

"Are you trying to tell me something? Hey, I am NOT drunk! You come back, you..." he shouted, running after her. She had started back to the camp, his sword in one hand, her bow in the other. An empty quiver bounced on her back. Nightwing felt as if he'd grown feathers and could fly. He smiled and caught up with her, grabbing her around the waist. This time, the kiss lasted longer. They laughed and talked, walking back slowly, oblivious to the eyes that were watching them from the shadows.

* * *

**WOW, I liked that chapter. And RIP, Jeff Buckley. RIP...  
**


	8. Chapter 7: The West Cliff

_Eighteen years ago...on Terra Academia..._

"Sir, about that late assignment..."

"Firstly, don't call me sir. Secondly, forget it. I wouldn't worry too much." Aerrow stood. He still looked young, but not as bright. He was tired, and lonely. But the kids helped. Sometimes. The seventeen year old had been reprimanded one time too many by Headmaster Fright, and was no longer teaching the senior classes, which was a blessing and a curse. The blessing came with the weight off his shoulders. Aerrow didn't have to assign twenty-something year olds homework anymore. The curse was less free time to go fly. And Aerrow would say he'd rather teach twenty year olds then lose flying privileges any day. So now, he was talking to a young ten year old.

"But it was due today, and I just don't get it. I don't get any of it."

"Vitch, you remind me of someone I knew a long time ago. A good friend. He didn't get it either. So, he talked to his teacher, and got some extra help. He passed...barely...but that was because he was a lazy slob. I would be glad to help you study. You're a hard worker."

"Really, si--I mean, Aerrow?"

"Really. Meet you at the front door after class?"

"The front door? Why?" Vitch asked, his brow furrowed. The bright blue eyes looked confused.

"Just trust me. After class. Deal?"

"Deal. Bye, Aerrow." Vitch wandered down the hall and disappeared in the mass of children and adults.

"Sweet kid," a light voice said. Aerrow turned and saw his co-worker, Lilac, in her lab coat. Lilac taught crystal recalibration and chemistry to the seniors. She looked a lot like Piper; that was why Aerrow stuck around her so much. She didn't know that, however. Lilac's eyes were that same honey orange, her skin the same cinnamon. But her hair dangled in loose strands, and was dark purple, almost like Starling's. Every woman in Aerrow's life was culminated in her. She was a living memory.

"Yeah, just needs an extra push is all."

"Too bad there's no more active training."

"Makes me almost regret taking this job. Even the Cyclonians had better schools than this."

"Oh yeah, Storm Hawk days. Tell me, what was it like, being famous?"

"Not as good as this. I never liked the limelight..." _Unlike some people...Finn, you rock star. _Aerrow immersed himself in memories. Lilac left quietly and allowed him time to think. Aerrow headed back to his classroom. Another group of kids, another day of spitballs...

* * *

"Dad, where to?"

Spark's voice jolted Aerrow. He turned and looked at her. "Um, where are we?"

"Dunno."

"That looks like Amazonia over there...All misty and green. Left, for a little while. Not far now."

"If you say so."

Aerrow watched, pleased at how well Spark handled the craft. It made him happy, how alike they were.

Spark caught the breeze and banked to the left. The foggy Terra Amazonia faded. Button was snoring gently in the side car, and Spark reached out and patted her friend absentmindedly. She wondered if all fourteen year olds had this much excitement.

* * *

_Terra Academia...again...still eighteen years ago..._

Aerrow waited at the door for his student. He felt a good burst of familiarity as he felt the weight of his energy blades on his back.

The doors opened. Vitch walked out, a nervous look on his innocent face.

"You sure this is okay?" Vitch asked. Aerrow shrugged.

"I'll take all the blame. You'll never even see the knocker of Headmaster Fright's office."

"Okay..."

Aerrow clapped the boy's back and led him to the high cliffs in the back of the terra.

"Here, this way. It's my favorite spot. Nice and clear," Aerrow said.

"Wasn't there a tree here?"

"Yes. Called Sky Knight's Doom. I climbed her, once. They cut her down for safety reasons."

"Wow. So, what's back here? Isn't it just gardens?" Vitch asked, incredulous.

"No. There's a little patch they found too dry. It's called the West Cliff. I trained here when I attended this school."

"You TRAINED?"

"Well, alone. I didn't sleep much, I just came out here. Me, and these fellas." Aerrow pulled out his energy blades and turned them on; they hissed and fizzed with blue lightning. Vitch's eyes widened.

"Wow, those real?"

"Well, of course. What do think they are, toys?" Aerrow twirled them easily, his hands warm against the familiar leather grips. "Good balance. I went through an awful lot, fighting the war. Sometimes, I wonder if I kept the weapon shop in business single handedly."

"Ha. Hey, it's nice to actually get to know one of the teachers here."

"Glad you think so. Here, we've arrived," Aerrow said. They were on a high ledge, jutting out of the terra. The earth was dry and compact. Aerrow did a few quick slashes with the blades before handing them to Vitch.

"I get to...Use them?"

"Well, you said you had some trouble understanding fighting tactics. Eaaasy A plus, if you get some hands on experience. Now, remember the directions for the Tiger Slash?"

"Yes..."

"Forget them."

"WHAT?!"

"Again, trust me. Forget those stupid textbook instructions. Now, it's different with every weapon, but let's try it with my blades first. When done correctly, the Tiger Claw can take down tons of people, animals, whatever. It should look like a wave of energy, curving out. Grip the blade firmly, and let the energy course up your arm. Then, slash, slow and even."

"Okay..." Vitch said, unsure. He did as Aerrow said, gripping the handle, and slashing out. The air rippled blue, the wave of energy coursing out and blasting into the wall. Vitch stood back and gasped. "WOW! I...I...I did that!"

"Yes you did. Now, in what kind of battle scenario would you do that?"

"Um...Whe you're surrounded? Or better yet, when a lot of people are running at you. You'd blast them back, easy."

"Good. And what do you think would happen if you spun around?"

"Hey, that's another move...You were talking about the Whirlwind."

"Correct. Do it."

"Just...do it?"

"Yup. Forget what was in the book. Go with instinct."

"Well, only one way to find out what I can do..." Vitch sighed and gripped the blade again. He breathed deeply, pushed the trigger, and spun around. The blue wave burst out in a circle from his body. Aerrow ducked beneath the charge, letting it crash into the rocks. Vitch leapt up and threw his arms into the air.

"Oh yeah!" he shouted. Aerrow laughed and clapped the younger boy on the back. They headed for the school again, talking, Vitch playing with the blades, oblivious to the eyes watching them from the shadows.


	9. Chapter 8: The Monster

Nightwing awoke to the screams.

He grabbed his sword, dashed from the bed, and stumbled, his feet slipping on the wet tent floor. He cursed and pulled himself up, strapping on his armor as fast as possible. He raced outside. His crimson eyes widened in surprise.

A giant, fifty foot long slug was creeping towards the camp, fangs dripping with warm saliva. Nightwing was probably the only one with a functioning weapon...unless you counted Gaeli's twigs. The slug was moving slowly, but not slowly enough, the bovine like lumbering of most animals that size non existent. This creature had a disgusting sort of grace, an almost elegant swagger. Nightwing found himself silently admiring the animal's sense of dignity, haughty and erect, right before the kill. But this time, hopefully, there would be no kill at all. At least, not on the slug's part.

"Ace! Ace, what is it?" Gaeli shouted. He saw her black and magenta hair fluttering in the distance.

"Slug! Big one!" he shouted back. His eyes darted from Gaeli to the terrified citizens and back. He ran towards the slug. Gaeli tore after him. He turned around and stared at her as if to say, _Really? _She stopped, her arms crossed tightly across her chest, bow and arrows strapped to her back. Her golden, goddess like eyes were questioning, the kind of question where you already knew the answer. Nightwing sighed and ran on, his hand clutching the sword so tightly, his knuckles stood out like white orbs. The slug was even closer. He could hear Gaeli's light footsteps behind him, but he didn't bother stopping her. She'd probably shoot him first.

The giant creature was rearing up now, showing the slimy underbelly. Nightwing cursed again and raced up to it. It was only a few yards away, now. He kept on running, jumping over the lava flows and landing easily, his legs strong from the years of constant moving. The slug turned its tiny, beady eyes onto him. It must have been horribly far sighted, because it struck blindly, missing Nightwing by a whole hundred feet, at least. Nightwing had to give it another target, besides the Cyclonian camp. He raced towards the creature's tail and stabbed. The slug gave an unearthly screech that tore into everyone's eardrums. It twirled around, its eyes swiveling like mad, looking for the little nuisance that had hurt it. Nightwing picked up a rock and threw it, hitting the animal's eye stalk. It roared again, and this time, the roar was directed at Nightwing.

_Great, you've gotten its attention. Now, to kill it..._He had to make it rear up again. He jumped as high as he could. The creature didn't even move. Nightwing started to run towards the animal's injured hind end again, and as the creature turned, its underbelly exposed once more, Nightwing moved in for the kill. He was about to stab, when the tail lashed out and struck him down. His sword was flung out of reach. He rolled to avoid the crushing jaws. The head dove towards him again, and this time, it was moving too fast. Nightwing raised an arm in vain, trying to block the inevitable. Suddenly, a high pitched whine sang through his ears. He opened his eyes and saw the slug, shriveling and growling, a wooden shaft buried in its eye. Another arrow flew towards the animal, and this one sliced right through the body. The slug gave one final roar, before falling over, its head sinking slowly into the lava. He looked in the direction of the shot and saw Gaeli, calmly notching another arrow, as if the slug might get up and attack again. Nightwing stood, panting, blood trickling down the side of his handsome face, slug slime all over his shoes. The people were silent, as if someone had hit the mute button of the world.

Gaeli turned the volume back on with a laugh.

"Hey, saved your ass."

"Don't curse," Nightwing snapped. He covered his mouth with his hand; what a thing to say to someone who'd just saved your life. Gaeli merely smirked at him.

"Wow, you're welcome."

"Sorry, force of habit."

"Wasn't much of an ass to save, anyhow."

"Okay, that hurt."

Gaeli still wore that smirk, and Nightwing longed to wipe it off with a kiss, but people were watching, including Haydon. So Nightwing and Gaeli walked back to camp, letting the people thank them, before retiring to their much missed beds.

* * *

Nightwing didn't get up until sometime around noon the next day; it was hard to tell with the heavy green clouds. Someone was tapping on his tent flap. He stood, his boots sloshing from the slime. He opened the flap and squinted, the red light hurting his eyes. A dark, hunched sillhouette blocked the doorway. Nightwing inwardly groaned.

"Haydon. What is it?"

"Majesty, hate to impose on your rest, but it is a matter of urgency I speak to you of. Sir."

"Well, if it's so urgent, then get to it."

"Madame Ravess's funeral, sire."

"The body has not been buried yet?"

"We were hoping you would attend the ceremony, sir, seeing as you knew her so well."

Nightwing sighed and ran his hand through his hair, something he did a lot. "When is it?"

"Tonight. Oh, and someone asked me to give this to you. Good day, Majesty," Haydon said, handing Nightwing a letter.

"Hm. Thank you." Nightwing took the envelope with both hands and retreated to the comforting darkness. He tore open the seal without much of a glance, and looked at the paper. The contents made him, for the first time in his young life, afraid, and he even gasped a little. The paper fell to the floor, his hands trembling.

No.

This couldn't be possible.


	10. Chapter 9: The Reunion

Spark saw the high beacon tower of Terra Atmosia, empty for many years because of Aerrow and his team. She turned and looked at her father, who was smiling softly. He looked a little nervous, and she didn't blame him. His emerald eyes searched the terra, soaking in every familiar detail. He saw the little pile of stones that marked Starling's grave, and sighed. The high hills in the back of the terra where Stork landed the Condor many times, the roads in which he had fought and laughed and joked...It all seemed so far away, so distant, like the faint odor of spring that rode on the winter winds.

Button's frantic screeching pulled him from his melancholy and bitter thoughts. Spark was pulling into a nose dive, aiming for a tiny piece of ledge that stuck out from the terra. Aerrow grimaced as his daughter landed roughly, the craft bouncing as the wings retracted. People looked up, and some pointed at the ex-Storm Hawk and the young girl that bore a striking resemblance.

"Is that..."

"Can't be..."

"Thought he was dead..."

"...a daughter?"

The whispers floated to Spark's ears, and she gloated. Her father was famous. Aerrow, however, was focused on one thing only. Button jumped onto Spark's shoulder and settled in for the time being, a warm purr erupting from the Sky Monkey's throat. She was obviously glad to be back on solid ground, not sharing her father's love for the sky. Not yet, at least. Aerrow marched over to a man, whispered with him a while, then walked away.

"Crystal labs are in that building," he said, pointing at a large white house with no windows, save one small, round one next to the dark door. Aerrow led the way, Spark glancing around, unused to seeing this many people in one place at a time. The terra was humongous, it was like it never ended. She felt so alive, so free, her mind sick and tired of seeing endless sky around her.

They had reached the building. Aerrow took a deep breath, but before he could knock, the door opened. A pleasant face greeted them, light blond hair framing round warm eyes and a button nose.

"May I help you?" she said, a light accent Aerrow recognized as Amazonian wafting from her lips.

"I'm looking for a Dr. Piper Goldwing," Aerrow said.

"Oh, Piper. She's out testing Firebolts in the West hills. Wanna come in and wait for her?"

"Um, I can find her myself. Thank you."

"Sorry, didn't catch your name. I'm Agatha."

"Erm, I'd rather not--"

"C'mon, it's okay. I don't bite."

"Well, this is Spark," Aerrow said, pointing at his daughter. He sighed. "And I'm Aerrow."

The girl gasped. "THE Aerrow? The one Piper's always talking about? Whew, she'll be glad to see you! Well, you run along. Pleasure meeting you."

"And you," Aerrow said, grimacing slightly. She winked and closed the door. Aerrow started down the street again. Spark rolled her eyes and followed, anxious to see Piper. Her eyes scanned the hills for any sign of life. A flash of red rose up from one of the rises.

"There!" Spark said. She started off at a run.

"Spark! Wait!" Aerrow shouted. If Piper was testing Firebolts, a sudden surprise might not be wise. Aerrow ran after his daughter, choppy red hair blowing in the breeze. Spark rounded the corner and saw a young woman in an ankle length lab coat, a crystal staff in her hands, red crystal on the tip, muttering softly to herself.

"If you add an Explosion...no..."

"Hello?" Spark said softly.

"GAH!" the lady shouted. She twirled around, knocking her box of Firebolts over the edge of the terra. "Oh, that was my last crate...never mind. And who are you?"

Aerrow came running over all of a sudden. "Spark, don't go sneaking up on people, it's not...polite..." He stopped talking. The woman had a look of absolute shock on her face. She gasped.

"Aerrow? Is that you?"

"Piper?"

"Wow...how cute," Spark muttered. Piper tossed her staff aside and ran forward. Aerrow caught her, the two laughing and crying at the same time. He lifted her off her feet, his face suddenly young again. Spark smirked, her face red with embarrassment and happiness. Button covered her eyes. Aerrow finally let his friend go, tears still dangling off of his cheeks.

"Oh, it's been WAY too long. And this must be Spark!" Piper said. "Can't believe I didn't recognize you, Aerrow talks about you a lot in his letters. You look just like him. Gosh, you're like Aerrow was twenty years ago, except..."

"A girl. Yeah, I know. And this is Button."

"Yeah, I heard about poor Radarr," Piper muttered, stroking Button fondly. The Sky Monkey purred.

"So, how ya been?" Aerrow asked. Piper smiled softly.

"Fine. Busy." Her hand twisted away, and Aerrow noticed a flash of gold on her ring finger.

"You didn't..." he said, shocked.

"Oh, this little thing?" Piper laughed, glancing at her hand absentmindedly. "Doesn't mean anything. Keeps the guys away."

"Good...I mean, great...That's smart."

"I always was the brains of the squadron, remember?"

The two old friends were silent, gazing at each other. Piper had changed. Her hair was down, hanging loosely over her shoulders. Her honey brown skin was lighter, no doubt from being in the lab all day. Her face, thinner, her fingers scarred from the many small accidents while working, her body more worn and tired. And her eyes had lost that shine. She was like Aerrow: unable to forget, living the life she THOUGHT she wanted.

Piper saw how much Aerrow had aged, how lonely and cold he looked. The letters had glossed over the fact that, even with Spark, he was still withdrawn and uncertain. Part of him unable to let go of her, of the Storm Hawks.

"Heard from the others?" Aerrow said, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Just Finn, and only now and again. He and Dove are fine, their son is all grown up. By the way, there's someone you should meet..."

"Who?" Spark said, her eyes bright. The two adults smiled.

"Remember Maverick?" Piper said. Aerrow chuckled, how could he forget? The little tough guy who had helped liberate Atmosia and was training to be a Sky Knight twenty years ago.

"Well, what about him?"

"He revived the Red Eagles. He's here, somewhere. Things have been quiet, so they're on break. You should go see him. He'd like that."

"He okay?" Aerrow asked.

"Yeah, got married. Nice Amazonian girl, Agatha. I work with her."

"Yeah, we've met," Spark said, feeling left out. "Um...So you're Piper!"

"The one and only," Piper said. "Feel a little left out?"

"How did you know?" Spark said, raising a red eyebrow suspiciously.

"Oh, just a feeling. Not like your dad there. He hated the limelight." Piper threw Aerrow a wry smile. He shrugged.

"Um, where do you live?" Spark asked.

"Down the road, right next to the lab. Makes for easy commute. Bit small, but the rent is good."

"RENT? Would've thought you'd made it big by now," Aerrow said. Piper gave an empty laugh.

"Oh, I was too naive back then. Thought I was the only one out there. I tried to get into college, but there was always someone else. Field experience doesn't get you everywhere, I guess. So, I stayed at the lab. Took me ten years to get out of the apprenticeship, and another eight to make lab technician. Things just didn't work out like I expected."

Spark shifted her weight from leg to leg. Aerrow put a strong arm around her. Piper looked up and saw the blue glow around Spark's neck.

"Oh, my necklace. It looks good on you," Piper remarked. "Used to be my mother's."

"Guess it kind of left the family, didn't it?" Spark said.

"Aw, Aerrow's family, and if you're his daughter, then you're family too. Come on, Agatha makes great coffee." Piper picked up her staff and the remaining Firebolt crystal before heading back down the road. Aerrow smiled down at Spark.

"I like her. Marry her," Spark demanded. She sounded like a child again. Aerrow laughed.

"If only it were that simple," he said sadly. "If only."


	11. Chapter 10: The Suspect

Gaeli sashayed her way through the camp, her hair hanging limply from her head, like an ink streaked mop. Her eyes drooped. _I need more sleep. _Her arms ached from holding the bow and arrow, and her nostrils contracted as the pungent odor of rotting slug drifted through the air.

Nightwing's tent was just ahead. She needed to see him. Something told her that she just needed to see him.

Wailing came from the distance. A mother, screaming for her baby, a child, screaming for its mother...It was always the same. Light from the lava pools were reflected in Gaeli's armor, making her look as if she were on fire. Her glowing shape moved slowly, the delicacy of her beauty amplified ten thousand times as she walked. She didn't seem to notice how flattering her tired look was; it made her seem relaxed and mature.

Nightwing's tall silhouette hovered inside the tent. Gaeli knocked against the rough fabric. Nightwing's head peeked out. He looked scared.

"Ace, what is it?"

"It's...bad. Come in."

"Okay..." Gaeli followed Nightwing into his tent. His living quarters were smaller than most others; he refused to accept special treatment. He preferred to stay at the same level as his minions, something that he must have gotten from living in the Wastelands all his life. His parents would have raised more than an eyebrow if they had seen him "at the level of the people". Gaeli sat down on the rickety bed and winced at the squeak.

"Here," Nightwing sighed, handing Gaeli a piece of paper. She took it and read:

_I saw you and Ravess's daughter. Stay away from her, if you value your throne, and her life. You have been warned._

"Oh, this is bad."

"What tipped you off?" Nightwing moaned. "I don't know what to do. I love you Gaeli--"

"You do?" she asked, flattered. He blushed.

"Yeah, I do. And maybe I won't be able to anymore. But it's not just my throne. My throne is a hunk of volcanic rock on top of the coughed up guts of my people. But...your life. I won't risk that. We can't be seen together anymore."

"We can't?" Gaeli gasped. "But...I like you. I love you. I want to have fun with you. I've known you all my life."

"But I can't let you get hurt. Who knows what this person is capable of?"

"Haydon. He did it. He's power hungry, and mean, and just...There's got to be a way out of this! We don't have to break up."

"Were we ever together?" Nightwing muttered. Gaeli stood, and her face had a depressed look on it. Her golden eyes looked ready to overflow.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what else to do. There must be a way...but I'm just not smart enough to find it."

"Well...kiss me."

"What?" Nightwing said, his eyebrows shooting up. Gaeli smirked as she walked over, her hips swaying seductively.

"Kiss me."

"Oh. Oka--mph." Gaeli had leaned in and kissed him. His arms stuck out at odd angles from shock, but he smiled and pulled her close after a while. She leaned against his chest and he fell onto the floor, her tongue running smoothly against his lip. She moaned softly as his hands found her hair, fisting it gently, his fingers massaging her scalp. Nightwing felt as if heaven had found him. His lungs suddenly rebelled, and he was forced to gently roll her aside.

"Wow," Gaeli said, panting. Her sweet breath floated against his face.

"Wowza is more like it," he exclaimed.

"Too bad it was the last one. And I had to take the lead again."

"Well, 'Tis better to have loved and lost, then never loved at all.'"

"Oh great. You're a poetry geek."

"No, I am not..."

"But you're my geek."

"It's good to know that. You should go. It's almost time for your mom's funeral."

"Oh, right." Gaeli stood and helped Nightwing up. He smiled gently. They left separately, Gaeli leaving first, but not without a tiny wave. Nightwing grinned foolishly. As soon as she was gone, he plopped onto the bed and hit himself a few times before walking into the Wastelands.

* * *

Haydon was fumbling with his papers when Nightwing knocked.

"Majesty," he muttered as Nightwing came in.

"Haydon, who gave you this?" Nightwing snarled as soon as his foot was over the threshold. He was holding the letter, waving it about frantically.

"I do not see how who gave you the letter has to do with the contents, sire," Haydon said.

"Oh, so you know what is in here, then! You know that some creep is trying to blackmail me off of the seat of Cyclonia! Has threatened my friend with her life!" Nightwing barked. Haydon stood stock still.

"I do not see--ACK!"

Nightwing had charged forward, grabbed the man's collar, and pressed him against the tent wall. The structure creaked eerily. Haydon was cowering, his beady eyes darting from Nightwing to the sword he had pulled out.

"Who...was...IT?" Nightwing growled, emphasizing every syllable with another jerk.

"I swear, I don't know! I found the letter on my desk with your name on it!" Haydon shrieked.

"When?" Nightwing said, giving Haydon a shake.

"This morning, while you were still sleeping!" Haydon whimpered. "I know nothing else!"

"Hmph." Nightwing let Haydon's shriveled body crumple to the floor, the adviser squeaking like a rat. Nightwing threw the man another dirty glare before marching out of the tent and towards the lava pits. It was time for the funeral.


	12. Chapter 11: The Pie

"Erm...Do you have a four?"

"Nope. Go Fish."

"Crap."

"Don't curse," Aerrow snapped. Spark stuck her tongue out at him and returned to her game with Piper. The two girls were getting along extremely well, and Aerrow was happy, but he wanted a moment alone with Piper. He looked around the simple accommodations. There was a small kitchen, with a near empty pantry, and the living room was bare, save for a tiny sofa with threadbare pillows. The bedroom was towards the back of the tiny apartment, and he kept glancing in the direction of it. That was where she slept, where she found her own dreams, where her nightmares came to haunt her.

"I win!" Piper said. Spark moaned.

Before Spark could demand a rematch, Aerrow walked over to the table, his hands knotted behind his back. "Spark, could I have a word with Piper?"

"What? You guys want to catch up?"

"Spark..." Aerrow said, a warning tone embedded in his voice. Piper gave a nervous chuckle.

"Spark, go with button and explore the terra, will you dear?" she said gently. Spark nodded, called Button, and left the room.

"Subtle, as always," Aerrow said as soon as they were gone. Piper shrugged again. Aerrow put an arm around her thin shoulders and shuddered at how light she felt. Her eyes seemed distant.

"Aerrow, I've missed you."

"I know. Piper, I've been having some dreams lately, and--"

"So it's not just me? Oh, good. I've been having nightmares too. It's always of you falling, never the others...and I see everything I ever did wrong."

"Do you think someone's trying to tell us something?" Aerrow said, his hand reaching behind his neck. In the dim light, he looked almost fourteen again. Piper sighed, her arms crossed tightly across her chest. Time had changed their insides as well.

* * *

Spark wandered down the now empty street, kicking at pebbles, cursing. Button's weight caused her to walk lopsidedly, her right side sagging. Button chirped softly in Spark's ear.

"Yeah, I hear you. Think Piper can cook?" Spark wondered aloud. Her stomach was making gurgling noises. She placed a slim hand against her rebellious belly and tried to suppress her need for food. Suddenly, a wonderful smell wafted in her direction. Her stomach was practically screaming now. Falling into a trance like state, she wandered back down the road. The smell drew her along like the wind with a kite, and she was at its mercy. Her nose, not her brain, led her body down an alley, to a little red house. The smell came from inside. She licked her lips and looked for a way in. She circled the house until she saw a window. Button yanked on Spark's arm, shaking her head. Spark shook the Sky Monkey off and peered inside. There, sitting on the table, was a PIE. A beautiful, apple pie...Spark drooled. Suddenly, an old lady came running up to the window, waving a broom, her dentures clicking loosely.

"You geth away fromth my pie! Gith! Gith! That pie ith mine! GITH!"

Spark scrambled, Button running after her, the Sky Monkey's white tail waving like a flag of surrender.

* * *

**Well, I have writer's block, so the chapter's a tad short...But I hope the old lady and her dentures made you smile!  
**


	13. Chapter 12: The Funeral

**My writing blocks never last long. Nightwing and Gaeli are back, everybuddy!**

* * *

Ravess's body had been bound with her tent fabric, in an effort to conserve supplies. A funeral in the Wastelands was like a funeral at sea: the body was taken care of as soon as possible, with as much decorum as probable. And another similarity: no dirt. The Wastelands was all rock, and the only thing there malleable enough to put a corpse into was the lava. So that was where the bodies went.

Gaeli had told herself she wouldn't cry, or at least, wouldn't blubber like Snipe. He looked worn and tired. Everyone looked worn and tired. Ravess's demise was not unexpected; quite the opposite. But an echo of loss still resounded against the souls of the people left here. She had been a symbol of resilience, of the grand and wonderful Cyclonia, not the tired and hungry band of shadows that dragged themselves across the Wastelands like forgotten trash, blown astray by the winds of time. Nightwing lingered towards the back of the small crowd that had gathered, his hands behind his back, red eyes cast downwards. Gaeli was next to him, her hand twitching towards his, her body aching to be held.

Haydon crept into view, weaselly as always, his rat like posture sending shivers down every spine. The few children who had survived infancy were held all the closer by their mothers as he walked by, as if the air he breathed was foul, and his aura was of death. The tiny rock platform that bore the thin canvas wrapped frame of Ravess shuddered as the earth shrugged her dry shoulders. It was time to move again. But this was something that could not wait.

Nightwing moved forward. People always expected him to say something at times like this. He cleared his throat.

"Ravess was a great woman, a woman of strength and integrity. She was...an example for us all. Her loss is one that we can never forget, for as long as we remember the empire we were, we shall remember her legacy." He was about to step back when someone in the crowd shouted out.

"And then what? We spend the rest of our miserable lives here, REMEMBERING?"

"We--" Nightwing began, but others continued.

"We hack up our lungs, our guts, we watch our children die, until none of us are left, while you and your advisers plot and plan an invasion, a future that will never come! We're dying!"

"My baby is sick! She needs help..."

"My mother! My mother is gone!..."

"...wait, wait...we're always waiting..."

The cries became jeers. The people weren't angry, or bitter. They were scared, and alone. Nightwing backed into the shadows, tears streaming down his face, his heart thumping because it knew that he was powerless to help them. As Ravess's body slid into the lava and disappeared, Nightwing envied her. She was blissfully ignorant, her soul forever asleep.

* * *

The group moved at daybreak the next morning.

The ground shook and erupted behind them.

Nightwing was the last to leave. He stood by the red pool where Ravess had been left, his mind wandering, hopelessly blank.

_What do you do when you can do nothing?_

A touch, a breath. He fancied it was Gaeli, but it was just a rare breeze, tangling itself in his hair. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a photo, the only one he had of his father. He looked at the dark, serious face, the searing red eyes, the prominent cheek bones. He saw himself inside that man, that distant man who Nightwing knew so well, yet was a stranger to. _What was his favorite color? Where did he come from? What did he think of me? _The questions Nightwing had never gotten around to asking Cyclonis tangled in his mind. They kept him awake by night, and forced him into dark corners by day.

He turned and headed towards the people. They walked on until they had reached a large terra, humongous. Nightwing knew this spot well. This was his birthplace.

Cyclonis had told him that above stood Terra Atmosia, the place where it all began, and where you could say it ended as well. It was here, hundreds of feet above, that Dark Ace's sworn enemy had been born as well. Aerrow.

But Nightwing had more pressing matters to deal with. Namely, finding out who sent that letter. He trotted into camp.

* * *

Gaeli hated moving days. Her newly set up tent looked a lot like some kind of dung pile. She walked past it, and the breeze from her movement knocked the misshapen heap over. She rolled her golden eyes and set it up again, this time, pulling a bit harder on the ropes, pushing the pikes deeper.

This place could almost be called home.

She had been born here, at the base of this very terra. So had Nightwing.

She wandered off to the terra base, hoping to find relief from the heat. There was none. She proceeded to walk the length of the terra, moving with the shadow. Others were following her example. She ran a little, the breeze cooling her, but the exercise left her drained. She sat down, away from the others. She looked up.

A small, square shape was falling towards her. She stood. It was getting closer...and closer...She was mesmerized.

"Gaeli, look out!"

Nightwing dashed over and pushed her aside, just as the thing crashed. It clattered and broke, wood chips flying in every direction. It was...had been...a box. The contents were glowing eerily, a faint red pulse. The people were backing away, hushed whispers floating their way across the crowd. Nightwing stepped forward, pulling out his sword, his eyes widening.

He bent down and picked up one of the objects. It was a rock. A transparent, red rock. He smiled, all of a sudden.

"Ace, what is it?" Gaeli asked.

"This, Gaeli, is out ticket out of here," he said, still grinning. With that, he put the stone in the bracket on his sword. The crowd gasped as he held up the blade, now enveloped in sizzling crimson light. He fired into the clouds, and red lighting flashed.

Atmos had better get ready.

Cyclonia would rise again.


	14. Chapter 13: The Stars

There was an obscene argument over sleeping arrangements.

Piper swore that if Spark didn't take the bed, both she and Aerrow were going out into the street. Aerrow shrugged and called it "tough love". Spark had rolled her eyes and muttered something about grown ups being even stupider than kids. Aerrow had scolded her, Piper had scolded Aerrow for scolding Spark, and before all three of them could comprehend exactly what was going on, they were all screaming at the top of their lungs.

Someone knocked on the door.

Piper answered it. It was Agatha and a young man, jet black hair dangling handsomely over his face. He was grinning, his grey eyes sparkling mischievously."Maverick?" Aerrow said, his eyes widening.

"Hey, long time no see!" Maverick exclaimed. He trotted into the room, Agatha shyly following. Piper grimaced as the two tracked mud into the house. Button sniffed the pant cuffs of the two new arrivals with interest, her still large belly dragging. Agatha squealed in delight at the little Sky Monkey and started petting her, much to the disgust of Button...

"So, what brings you...here?" Piper said, still eyeing the mud spots.

"Oh, I told Maverick you were in town, and he just had to come see you," Agatha remarked.

"So you got knighted! That's great, Maverick, it really is. I'm glad you have your own squad." Aerrow extended a hand. The two men shook warmly.

"Oh, they're the best," Maverick said.

"I have no doubt."

The people sat down, sleeping arrangements forgotten. Listening to Maverick talk, Aerrow's mind wandered to a time when he could brag of his team, and fight Rogues, and Sky Sharks. When the young couple left, Aerrow seemed more withdrawn then ever.

* * *

Piper gave in and allowed him to bunk on the sofa, out of pity. She watched as he sat down, his eyes distant. She moved towards the back of the house and found Spark and Button fast asleep. Piper grabbed her crystal staff and wandered outside. Her eyes seemed to drift upwards by themselves, some invisible force pulling them to the sky...

Stars.

She remembered sitting on the deck of the Condor, Stork's paranoid rambling fading into the distance, watching the stars drift by as the Condor moved. It was the closest to them she'd ever been, and ever would be...No. _I've been closer to stars before. Whenever I look into his eyes...I see stars. Maybe that's why I love the night, why I star gaze so much. Is it why he star gazes too? And the others?_

The little pinpricks teased her. She reached up, her fingertips brushing the sky, her eyes closing...

"Hey."

That sound drew her back, twenty years ago, and as she turned, she fancied she saw Aerrow, the real Aerrow, the Sky Knight. But what was really there was the shell that remained, long after the phoenix inside had hatched and burned away.

"Why are you up?" she whispered.

"Couldn't sleep."

"Hm. Nice, aren't they?" she said, her hand gesturing at the blue black sky before her.

"Beautiful." Aerrow stepped forward, his hand on her shoulder. Piper shuddered and hoped he hadn't felt the tremors down her spine. His eyes reflected hers, and the two made a brilliant fire green together. He turned away all of a sudden.

"What's wrong?" she said. His hand slid off her shoulder, and when he looked up, she saw that a few tears had gathered. Piper furrowed her brow. Aerrow was rarely one to cry.

"I'm sorry," he said finally.

"For what?"

"For everything. For breaking the promise, for coming here."

"I forgave you a long time ago. Can't we move on?" Piper pleaded.

"Maybe you forgave. But I'm not that quick to forget," Aerrow said bitterly. He was angry: angry at himself, at the way he had allowed his life to turn out. Piper put a slim finger under his chin and tilted his head up. He fell into her eyes, her face looking young again, like the girl he had fallen in love with...The woman he was STILL in love with. He drew closer, his eyes closing, squeezing out the tears, her breath warm, her body...

"Dad?"

Aerrow opened his eyes and dried them with a swift wipe from his arm, managing to pass it off as swatting a fly. Piper drew away awkwardly.

"What are you doing?" Spark yawned.

"Just...star gazing," Piper said slyly.

"Kay. Just, a pigeon's here. With a letter. Someone named...Junko?"

Piper and Aerrow glanced at each other. Spark frowned. Whatever it was, it couldn't be good.


	15. Chapter 14: The Rise

The Cyclonians had newfound respect for Nightwing, upon realization that perhaps Atmos could still be conquered. Gaeli said something about "jumping on the bandwagon", but Nightwing shrugged and said that support was support. They needed everyone for this attack.

"Who knows, maybe the sky isn't all it was cracked up to be," he had said. Gaeli had whammed his head with her bow.

"You idiot, anything is better than this!" she had said.

Maybe, maybe not. But he didn't say that aloud, she might have hit him again. Gaeli could be rather abusive.

Nightwing, Gaeli, and a few other "chosen ones" planned late into the night. Nightwing himself stayed up, burning the midnight oil, poring over the many books Cyclonis had left him. He studied the crystal handbooks and discovered the blood red ones that had dropped down were Firebolts. And that the ones they had were highly refined weapons grade crystals. The sky had given them a true gift, after all.

The actually getting up part would be a bit trickier.

Gaeli, of all people, had come up with the solution.

Find a small terra. Then, she could fire an arrow with a rope attached to it into the rock. The rope would transport supplies, tents, even the babies. The people could make some kind of makeshift grappling hook.

Nightwing had disagreed; grappling hooks? Seriously. It would never work.

She had asked him if he had a better idea.

He had had to admit that she had a point.

* * *

They found a tiny terra after a day's search. The Cyclonians knew the Wastelands like the backs of their hands. It poked out of the ground, only a fifty foot climb. The top was still hidden in the low clouds, but at least it was shorter than most.

The grappling hooks were made out of melted down tent pikes. The people were betting everything on a few pieces of flimsy metal and rope. Nightwing had his fingers crossed as the first person started up, a young boy.

Nightwing watched with baited breath as the boy swung the rope has far as he could. It disappeared into the green clouds. Everyone heard a distant clank, and the boy gave the rope a few good yanks. It stayed. Beads of sweat dripped down the sides of everyone's faces, the boy including, as he started to climb. His feet planted firmly against the rock wall, he began pulling himself up slowly. His pace increased as he neared the top and the ledge began to level out. Five tense minutes later, he had reached the cloud layer. He disappeared. The people waited..and waited...and waited...

A rock came flying down, then another, then a shout.

"I'm up! The view's amazing!"

People cheered, cried, fainted, and overreacted in general. There were no golden oldies to help up, thank goodness. All the old ones had died a long time ago, wasted away. Only the strongest were left. The youngest were sent up first, a wavering line of grappling hooks carrying their scared passengers.

As they all found their way to the top, Nightwing and Gaeli found themselves the last ones left. They watched as Haydon climbed up, muttering under his breath as always, foul words flowing forward like water from a mountain stream. The lines were empty. They were the last Cyclonians in the Wastelands.

"Well, this is it," Gaeli breathed. Nightwing nodded. She grabbed the rope, pulling to make sure that the line was secure, before yanking herself off of the ground. Her slim frame moved quickly. Nightwing gripped the line next to hers and got ready to climb. He turned, eying the Wastelands one last time.

_I will NEVER come down here again. Never._

He began to climb.

His arms began to hurt a few minutes in. Gaeli had already disappeared into the clouds. Nightwing's heart was constricting with worry. He hurried. The green clouds got closer and closer, and soon, he was climbing into them, their acid moisture biting at his skin. When he finally broke through, his first reaction was...pain. The bright sun light gnawed at his eyes. He winced, his crimson orbs shut behind tightly closed lids. When he finally pried them open, he saw the Atmos.

It was beautiful.

The sky was...blue. Never in his life had he seen blue. The clouds, fluffy white. White was a wonderful shade. And the green...Oh, he loved the green. The terras that dotted the landscape looked so much better from up here. He pulled himself over the ledge and saw the waiting people, Gaeli's eyes wide and amazed. Nightwing took her hand and the two walked to the edge of the tiny terra. Looking down, the only part of the Wasteland they could see were the rocks that jutted out of the thin clouds. The Wasteland was a memory, now.

Nightwing checked the charts.

This was a subterra of the kingdom of Gale.

It would be their first target.

* * *

**Nightwing: That's it?  
Me: Yup.  
Nightwing: How dare you leave our readers with that cliffhanger!  
Me: OUR? Our readers? What do you mean, OUR readers? You know, I could delete you all with the touch of a button...  
Gaeli: She's bluffing.  
Nightwing: Yeah, Crystal, you're bluffing.  
Me: Try me...(snarls)  
Nightwing and Gaeli: Oh...we're so scared...  
Me: Just wait and see what the Storm Hawks have in store for you! You won't be so smug a couple of chapters later...  
Gaeli: She's got a point.  
Nightwing: Touche.**


	16. Chapter 15: The Message

"Junko? Now what in the world could he want? Haven't heard from him in twenty years," Piper said under her breath. Aerrow followed her back to the house and saw a blue grey pigeon perched on the windowsill by the kitchen. Piper cooed softly to it and it hopped gingerly onto her finger. In one of its claws was a purple Message Crystal. Aerrow reached out to grab it.

"Look out!" Piper warned, but too late. The pigeon screeched and raked its claws across Aerrow's ungloved hand.

"YEOW!" he barked, sucking on the injured digits. Piper rolled her eyes and grinned. She gently pried the stone loose before sending the pigeon on its way. She looked the crystal over before setting it down.

"It's been locked. I need a password," she said.

"Well, what kind of password could Junko come up with?" Aerrow mused, his finger still bleeding.

"Storm Hawks. Junko. Wallop. Finn." Piper reeled off a few familiar names and places. Nothing.

"Erm...Yorka juice?" Aerrow said tentatively. The crystal glowed and a burst of purple light filled the room.

"Trust Junko to use food as a password," Piper muttered. A voice started speaking.

"Hey, um, Piper? You listening? This is Junko. Don't want to be a bother, or anything, and, um, sorry for just popping in here, but I found out where you lived! I've been looking for Aerrow lately. Just...I can't say this stuff over a Message Crystal, but lets just say that weird things are happening on Terra Wallop...If you find him, tell him we need...help. Bye!"

The crystal fizzed, then went dim. The voice faded. Aerrow rubbed the back of his neck and furrowed his brow.

"Weird things on Terra Wallop? Must be pretty bad if he needs to ask ME...Don't they have Sky Knights there?"

"Erm...No. The citizens can pretty much take care of themselves, if you know what I mean," Piper said matter-of-factly. Aerrow smiled and thought of Junko tearing apart doors and busting up Talon crafts. He wondered how the old Wallop was doing. And it wouldn't be bad, seeing him. _Wonder if he has kids, if he got married..._

A sudden noise made the two adults turn towards the door.

"Where's Terra Wallop? And when do we go?" Spark said, her eyes shining.

"Well...Tomorrow is as good as ever," Aerrow said softly. "I suppose you can come..."

"YES!"

"I just need to make a few arrangements with Agatha, then I can go," Piper said. Aerrow turned towards her.

"You don't need to go--"

"Hey, you're not the only one who misses old friends. It's okay, Terra Wallop isn't too far, and I still have my Heliscooter. Agatha won't mind, and I have a year's worth of vacation piled up. I'm going."

"Great!" Spark said. "I can't wait, this is going to be awesome," she said, walking back to bed. Aerrow shook his head.

"I often wonder if Finn wasn't her father instead," he said, smiling.

* * *

The next day dawned dark and misty, fog hanging low, cutting off the tops of buildings and decapitating the four travelers. Piper left a letter and the keys to the lab at Agatha and Maverick's house before going to the back of her own house and taking out her Heliscooter. The battered little thing brought back pleasant memories. She folded up her crystal staff and tucked it away, even tied up her hair the way she used to. Maybe some memories could relive themselves.

Spark was sore because Aerrow wouldn't let her drive. "The way to Terra Wallop is rough," he'd said. "Too rough for a beginner flyer." She had stuck her tongue out at him, but hadn't fought. He obviously wanted to drive. Button shrank into the sidecar with relief when Aerrow took the controls.

The sky beckoned warmly. Aerrow and Piper nodded at each other. Piper hit the accelerator and zipped down the street, her blades popping out and starting to spin as the wheels retracted. Her craft swooped into the air and rode the breeze easily. Aerrow pressed his foot down and his bike roared forward. He hit the converter clutch and the skimmer took off, wheels pulling in, wings springing out. Spark whooped, Button screeched, and Aerrow concentrated on driving. Piper furrowed her brow. He was so serious...

Terra Wallop was one place that Aerrow had hoped never to see again...especially if he had a toothache. The one time Junko had required dental services the team had taken him to Terra Wallop. And the dentist? Well, Junko's mouth looked like Swiss cheese for a few months.

The giant fist like rocks that made up the terra loomed as the two small crafts swooped forward. Piper signaled silently at the small landing strip that stuck out of the terra. Aerrow nodded and sent his skimmer into a nose dive. Spark admired how smoothly her father handled the ride, how gently he landed. Button didn't even wake up from her nap. Piper's Heliscooter bobbed as she touched down. As the heli-blades retracted, she jumped off. Several large Wallops were walking over to meet them.

"Who are you?" one of them rumbled. The ground shook as he walked.

"Humanoids?" another asked.

"Erm, we're looking for Junko. He's...a mechanic? He asked for us."

"Junko? You're looking for my uncle?" one of the Wallops asked in surprise. He was smaller than the others. Aerrow's eyebrows shot up, and Piper grimaced.

"You're...Tynki?" Piper asked.

"Oh, they don't call me that anymore. I'm Tynker now," he said, laughing. Aerrow glanced at Spark, who was still sitting on the skimmer, her eyes bugging out at the giant rhino like Wallops. Button, unfortunately, had woken up, and was shaking so much the entire skimmer was wobbling. Piper stepped forward.

"Can you tell us where he is?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll show you. Let them through, guys, this is Aerrow!" Tynker said, matter of factly. The others ooohed and aaahed as Piper, Aerrow, and Spark followed Tynker off the landing strip. Button curled up in the sidecar of Aerrow's skimmer and hid.

Terra Wallop was actually two large rock masses, connected by multiple bridges. The many cliffs had houses and shops all over them, also linked with causeways and roads. The ridges had stairs carved into them, large and bulky, built to withstand the weight of their users. It was down these stairs that Tynker led them. Spark kept looking around, her head swinging like a see saw. Aerrow and Piper kept their eyes forward; Wallops were wary of strangers, and they didn't want to get run off the terra. Or worse, knocked off.

"Here," Tynker said. Perched precariously on the ledge was a humongous garage, skimmers and carriers parked outside.

"That's your uncle's?" Aerrow gasped. At least someone in the Storm Hawks had made it big...

"Uncle? Own the Gear Shop? No way, he's just a junior mechanic," Tynker said.

_So far, we've all turned out total losers, _Aerrow thought to himself. Piper must have been thinking the same thing, because she kept tapping her chest where the necklace used to sit. Aerrow glanced around, making sure Spark was still following, before heading after the others. Spark bounded gracefully down the stairs and gawked at the garage, her red hair rippling in the noon day sun. Aerrow sighed and called her over.

"Come on, Spark," he shouted.

"Coming, dad," she muttered, walking over. Piper looked on, something stirring in her heart that she couldn't quite place. Aerrow's face, the way the light hit it...He still looked handsome. She walked into the shop, where Tynker was talking to another Wallop, who nodded and shouted out over the buzzing of machines and people.

"HEY! JUNKO! SOMEONE TO SEE YOU!"

Aerrow led Spark over. Piper waited anxiously. A dark shape appeared, welding mask on.

"Hfeyfugufs!" the Wallop said, its voice muffled from the helmet.

"Junko?" Aerrow asked tentatively. The Wallop flipped up the mask, revealing a familiar face.

"HEY YOU GUYS!" he shouted, grabbing all three of his guests, and giving them one of his famous crushing hugs. Aerrow and Piper winced at the familiar lung cramping squeeze, while Spark struggled to breath.

When Junko finally set his friends down, he stepped back and took a good long look.

"Wow..." he said.

"Yeah, we've changed. Junko, this is Spark, my daughter," Aerrow said. Spark walked forward, still panting.

"Wait, so you n' Piper got...married?" Junko asked. Spark glanced around, her eyes shifting uncomfortably. Piper chuckled.

"Spark's not my daughter, Junko. Aerrow met someone else a long time ago. She couldn't take care of Spark, so she gave him to Aerrow."

"Oh, I get it," Junko said, although he didn't sound like he got it at all. He shrugged and gestured at the garage. "I work here now."

"That's great, Junko. Mechanic, that's good, isn't it?" Aerrow asked, his eyes searching for answers. Junko shrugged again, but his massive shoulders, incapable of making any small movements, looked more like hills moving during an earthquake.

"I guess things could have turned out worse. But...they didn't happen like I wanted them too either. I came back, and this place didn't feel like 'home' anymore. Home was with you guys."

"I know. We all do," Aerrow said softly.

"Now why did you call us over here?" Piper asked. Junko led them into the garage and towards the back. There was a small room, filled with fancy, high-tech equipment.

"We lost a carrier in the Wastelands a few months back, and when we scanned the Wasteland for it, we saw...people."

"People? How?" Spark asked.

"Well, the sonar came back with readings that showed there were people down there! So, none of us knew what to do. I called you to see if you could...help."

"Where was this?" Aerrow asked.

"Near Terra Gale," Junko replied, handing Aerrow a chart. "There."

"Terra Gale," Aerrow chuckled. "Finn and Dove. Hope they're doing okay."

"Yeah, we all do," Piper sighed. "But people in the Wastelands?"

"Guess we COULD investigate...Just to satisfy ourselves," Aerrow added. Piper nodded. Spark rolled her eyes for what seemed the hundredth time.

"OOH! I wanna go!" Junko barked. "Just lemme talk to my boss!"

"Terra Gale? To find out about those people! Uncle, PLEASE let me go, PLEASE?" Tynker whimpered.

"Er, that's not a good idea, to have so many people," Junko said. Piper nodded.

Tynker slouched and looked up, his eyes big and glassy...

"Oh, please, not the puppy eyes..." Junko moaned. "Fine, you can come...Just don't get in the way."

"Oh, I won't get in the way," Tynker promised, but something told the ex-Storm Hawks that it was an empty reassurance.

* * *

**Um, ya, I had fun writing this chapter, hope you liked it. R&R!!**


	17. Chapter 16: The Morning Fog

Terra Gale sat prim and proper in her green glory as the Cyclonians made camp.

No one lived on this tiny terra, but a slightly larger one could be seen ahead. What looked like the nose of an airplane was jutting out of the ground, propellers spinning. Nightwing told everyone to keep low, and make sure they weren't seen.

Gaeli was attaching the remaining Firebolts to her arrows. Nightwing couldn't find any other weapons, other than Snipe's rusty mace. But the Firebolts couldn't be used by themselves. Gaeli had made a "sacrifice" and taken all of them.

Getting to the other terra would require another arrow and rope.

And another hour or so of Gaeli bragging her butt off.

* * *

Night came.

Nightwing stepped outside the tent and gasped.

So this was what stars looked like.

Beautiful.

Wow.

Gaeli stepped out as well, her eyes reflecting the pearly orbs above. Nightwing cocked his head and looked at her coyly, her beauty amplified ten thousand times by the starlight. She caught him looking and grinned.

"You men," she laughed. He smiled.

"I wish I could kiss you, and hold you," he whispered into her ear. She shuddered with delight as his hand caressed her neck. He bent down and breathed softly on her ear. She melted against him, the grass soft beneath her feet. He reached out and stroked her hair. Her eyes closed and she nestled her head on his shoulder. Nightwing sighed contentedly. Time passed without either of them moving an inch. Gaeli knew that this must be love.

The moon came out. Nightwing shook Gaeli awake so that she could see.

"Oh, it's beautiful. It looks like a pearl," she breathed.

"I wish I could pluck it down from the sky for you. I wish I could give it to you on a golden chain and tie it around your neck."

"That would ruin its mystique, don't you think?" she laughed.

"Guess you're right. Sometimes the answers are one big let down. It's almost better to have the question and never find out, always having the joy of 'never knowing', huh?" Nightwing said. Gaeli punched him softly.

"That was very profound and philosophical. Don't ever do it again."

"Fine."

The moon was perfect. And so was Gaeli. Nightwing sat down. Gaeli plopped down next to him. The grass tickled her hands and arms. She turned towards him and reached out, swiping his nose. He grimaced.

"What was that for?"

"You had something on your nose."

"Yeah, I seriously doubt that."

Gaeli shrugged and lay down, letting the water that used to cling to the grass soak into her jumpsuit. Her skin crawled. She hoped it wasn't bugs. Nightwing turned around so that he was on top of her, holding himself up with his arms. She squinted fiercely.

"Don't you get any ideas, Ace," she growled. He smiled and leaned down towards her, his hair brushing against her face. She closed her eyes and waited...but his lips never came. Footsteps. She felt Nightwing get up.

"Sir, reports."

"Thank you. Dismissed."

More footsteps.

"Gaeli, up."

_Great, _Gaeli thought. _Just when things were getting good. _She opened her eyes and stood. Nightwing was smiling, his face dark in the moonlight. He turned away from the night sky and looked at the silent camp. The people had gathered, and all eyes had turned onto him. Gaeli stepped forward.

Two dark faces. Two dark smiles. Two pairs of dark eyes.

One dark purpose.

* * *

The next morning was foggy. Nightwing didn't like that, it could be hard for Gaeli to aim. But she had assured him that it would be fine. How hard could it be to hit a large hunk of rock, fifty feet away? That was her optimistic reasoning. He had sighed and said he wasn't sure.

"I don't know, Gaeli."

"You're so pessimistic," she groaned.

"I'm a king. It's my job to be pessimistec."

"Hmph."

Gaeli notched her arrow and took a few deep breaths. The entire camp was watching as she aimed for the dark land mass in front of them. She pulled back and relaxed, before firing. Everyone waited. A distant clank. Gaeli pulled on the line.

It was loose. The arrow hadn't penetrated. She moaned and pulled the arrow back. The crystal was still intact. She notched another arrow and aimed again. She closed her eyes, breathed in, and fired. This time, no crack. She yanked tentatively. The line held. She pulled as hard as she could. The line held.

"Yes," she muttered. Nightwing clapped her on the back. This time, he would have to go first. They had tied the other end to the largest tree they could find. He grabbed the rope and started swinging his way across, one arm after the other, sword bracketed to his back. His dark form dissapeared into the clouds. Gaeli went next, her thin frame moving quickly. The others began to climb.

_Don't look down. Don't look down. Don't look down. _Gaeli kept her eyes on the clouds in front of her. She even closed them for a moment. When she opened them again, the green black terra was right in front of her. The arrow had lodged itself right beneath the top. She sighed and realized that someone up there liked her. A lot. She climbed the last few feet before swinging up. Nightwing was already there.

"Anyone live here?"

"I think they're asleep," he whispered. A few others had already arrived. They crept slowly towards the house, looking for transportation. Nightwing went towards the back of the house, red eyes piercing through the fog.

There.

A skimmer.

His mother had told him about these crafts. They converted into flying vehicles. Right now, it was in bike form. He walked over to it and inspected the body. It could probably fly. He turned his head and looked at the wings.

What he saw made him shiver.

A hawk.

A Storm Hawk lived here? Oh, this was too good to be true. Revenge this soon! Perfect. He could just sneak in and slit his measly throat. The hawk was golden, but Nightwing had forgotten which member had a golden skimmer. Cyl had told him all their names. Nightwing investigated further. There was a hatch on the nose of the craft. He lifted it open. A crossbow noisily popped out.

The sharpshooter.

_Their first casualty, our first victim. Fitting. _Nightwing signaled towards the house, and the others followed. It was time for the war to begin.

* * *

**Ooh, Finn's in trouble!!  
Finn: I'm...what?  
Me: Never mind.**


	18. Chapter 17: The Memory

Spark and Tynker got along swimmingly.

Aerrow had worried about it, actually. How well Spark could adjust to society. It was as if she was a natural born socialite. Just like Lilac. One of the many things that had pushed Aerrow and Lilac apart was her lust for fame and fortune. And his appreciation for quiet mulling. She had called him a hermit, and he had called her a gold digger. Which had been wrong. He regretted it, regretted ever giving Lilac the idea that he had loved her. Because he hadn't.

The ride to Terra Gale was long. It would take a day or so. They would have to stop somewhere when night fell. Junko and Piper were busy catching up. Aerrow kept his skimmer to the back. Spark was riding with Piper. Give your father a rest, Piper had reasoned. She had seen how much he had longed to be alone. To think. One of the many things he loved about her. _No, LIKE, like about her. It's too late for that other word now. _

Piper was smiling. Aerrow melted against his will. Her smiles could light up the whole of Atmos, and she blessed almost every person she met with one of them. Aerrow remembered how she would beam softly in his direction. How his legs turned to jelly, no matter how much armor was holding them up. How his eyes would flare greener than ever, how he would be thankful for his long hair to hide his blushing face. In the beginning, when they were in school, it was a crush. But when they had danced at graduation, he felt something more blossom. He asked her to join him. She obliged. Her presence had made life seem complete. Without her, life was empty. So why did he feel so empty right now? Even with her here? Some questions he hoped he would never have to answer, but this one he pined over. Lilac, he bitterly realized, had been a stupid substitute, and he hated himself for using her like that. She had wasted away, thinking that he had feelings for her. And perhaps he had. Just not the kind she had wanted. And Spark...She deserved better.

Time was supposed to heal. But all it had done was make him a bitter, regretful man.

* * *

Piper watched quietly as Aerrow brooded. Spark was chatting happily with Tynker, who nodded solemnly at her words. Tynker's skimmer was large and bulky, while Junko still used his old Storm Hawks ride. No one had bothered getting rid of their old crafts. Piper knew that feeling. The sky had always been home to her. Her Heliscooter was the only link she had left to her homeland.

Piper remembered how a few months after the first mission to Cyclonia, all those years ago, Aerrow and the Storm Hawks had taken a break on Terra Tropica. Piper had found herself on the bad end of a few nasty bullies. Finn had shrugged it off and said Piper could take care of herself. Aerrow had marched over and given the men a piece of his mind. The bullies had given Aerrow a piece of their fists. Piper still winced at the thought of Aerrow, sitting forlornly on the deck of the Condor, black eye and split lip making his handsome face look gruff. He had done that for her. And when he was captured, he gave up his life for the team...For her again.

When she fell in love with him, Piper didn't know. She assumed it must have been a long time ago, because she'd joined the team for him. She still loved him. But it was a different kind of love, now. It was the kind that accompanied the feeling that something was wrong about it. She watched him and saw his hand reach up and scratch his neck. Old habit. He looked so old. His eyes no longer laughed. He still smiled, but it was only on the outside. She had no idea what the inside of him looked like. She hoped she would find out, and soon. Maybe all it took...was a little time.

* * *

Night came quickly, winter almost being here, and the days slowly cutting themselves shorter. The little group of people landed gracefully, more or less, in the Wallop's cases, on a tiny terra. They set up camp, the two Wallops squeezing into one tent, the rest of the people into the other. Aerrow set up the sleeping bags, tactfully putting Spark in between him and Piper. He then walked outside to prepare dinner. Spark sneaked in when no one was looking and moaned when she saw where her father had placed her. _Men just can't say how they feel, can they? _she thought. She quickly switched hers and Aerrows sleeping bags before innocently popping out again.

Junko being Junko, he downed an entire bag of sausages and still had room for more. Tynker didn't eat quite as much; three quarters of a bag was enough. Leaving four for the others. Button screeched with delight when she was presented her own meal. She ran off into the shadows and relished it in peace. Piper and Spark ate, talking quietly. Aerrow, however, just stood in the distance, eyes on the moon.

"He okay?" Tynker asked between mouthfuls. Junko shrugged. Piper looked at him sadly, her eyebrows curving up sympathetically. She picked up his sausage and brought it over.

"You want dinner?" she asked gently.

"I'm fine," he muttered. "Button can have it."

"Aerrow, you really need to stop being so stubborn," she said, hands on her hips. "Now, eat," she insisted.

He took the sausage but didn't take any bites. She glared at him. He sighed and took a small bite. He chewed and swallowed before taking another.

"There. I've eaten," he mumbled.

"Good. Now, go to bed," she said. He raised an eyebrow.

"Stop treating me like a baby," he said.

"Stop acting like one," she retorted. His jaw dropped and his tongue flopped like a fish, but no words came out, She headed back to the fireplace. He glanced at his half eaten sausage with contempt before tossing it over the terra's edge.

After dinner, Junko and Tynko crept into their tent, while Spark, Aerrow, and Piper crouched into theirs. Aerrow and Piper were so tired, they didn't notice the change in sleeping arrangements. They just climbed into the bags and were asleep before anyone said a word. Spark smacked her forehead. So much for getting them together. She rolled over and fell asleep herself.

* * *

Dawn came, and it was foggy. Aerrow could hardly find his skimmer in the mist. By the time they had packed, the fog had thickened. Aerrow sighed and jumped onto his skimmer.

"Let's go," he shouted. The familiar rumble of engines met his ears, followed by the clank of wings snapping out. He hit the accelorator and took off.

They flew for a few more hours before seeing the large and grassy terra of Gale pop into their vision. This morning, it was hidden underneath the mist, the only visible sign of life being the small tops of buildings that peeked out shyly. Aerrow looked around for the small sub terra that had been Wren and Dove's home. Now, she shared it with another man.

He saw it. But something was wrong. There were...people on it. And they didn't look like Finn or Dove. He signaled towards the terra. The others followed. Whoever they were, he was about to meet them.


	19. Chapter 18: The Intruders

Dove awoke to a clanking sound from outside.

At first, the dark haired woman thought it was just the wind. She did, after all, live on Terra Gale. But just to make sure, she clambered out of bed and slipped on her robe. Finn was still asleep, his snoring muffled from beneath the sheets. Dove blew him a kiss before walking out of the bedroom. She passed Fauc's room and listened at the doorway. Her son was also still asleep. She went to the kitchen window and peered outside.

People! On her terra! Walking around in her garden!

Now that was the last straw.

No one touches Dove the Rebel Leader's garden and gets away with it.

* * *

Nightwing motioned for Gaeli to follow him to the back of the house. He showed her the skimmer and silently explained what the hawk meant using hand signals. She seemed to understand, because her eyebrows shot up into her hair.

The others had found one more skimmer, a beat up grey one. They weren't sure if it flew or not. Nightwing investigated it; no more crystal fuel, but it could probably work otherwise. He looked it over. No Storm Hawk emblem.

There was a movement in the kitchen. He snapped his head up. Gaeli started forward and peered into the kitchen window. No one.

"Must be the wind," she whispered. Nightwing shrugged and started for the door, Gaeli following close behind. He was about to go in when the door opened. There stood a dark haired woman, holding a pot. It was the last thing Nightwing's eyes could register before he felt something hard hit his head and knock him out.

* * *

Dove charged to the door, pot in hand. She opened it and saw a man and girl, crouching on her doorstep. Without a moment's hesitation, she whammed his head. He keeled over. The girl raised her bow and arrow. Dove knocked the weapons aside and hit the girl on the shoulder. She yelped. The other people came running, but Dove heard footsteps.

"HEY! GET AWAY FROM MY WIFE!"

Finn came roaring over like an enraged bull, his pajamas heroically billowing behind him, crossbow in hand. The intruders scattered as he fired at them. Suddenly, the roar of skimmer engines filled the air. Finn and Dove looked up to see familiar red and green skimmers and a Heliscooter, as well as one other unknown craft, swooping towards them.

"Is that...Is that Junko? Piper? AERROW?!" Finn shouted. Dove shrugged and swung her pot a few more times at some daring boys, trying to get inside the house.

"FINN!! BEHIND YOU!!" Aerrow barked. Finn turned around just in time to see that the man Dove had knocked out had woken up. And he had a sword. A very familiar sword...

Finn ducked underneath the blade and fired. Aerrow and the others landed before rushing over, weapons drawn. Spark stayed behind as her father pulled out his twin blades and started fighting the other guy. She watched with an open mouth as her father...HER FATHER...nimbly dodged and handed out blows. He jumped high into the air and landed feet first on the other man. The other guy was quick too, however, and rolled aside before Aerrow could strike. Aerrow raced after him, but the man had already jumped over the terra and grabbed hold of a rope. He and the other intruders retreated across the gap to another terra. Aerrow put his blades away.

Finn ran over and the two men hugged.

"See you haven't lost your aim," Aerrow said.

"I see you haven't lost your skills," Finn remarked.

"Hey, what happened to 'chicka cha'?" Aerrow said. Finn shrugged.

"Grew out of it. Oh, speaking of which...Fauc!"

"Who's...oh," Piper said. In the doorway stood a young boy. It was as if Finn had found and used another Cloning Crystal. Fauc was to Finn like Spark was to Aerrow, and even more so, because they were the same gender, Aerrow supposed. Junko was still gaping. Tynker was picking his nose.

"Dad, what's all the commotion?" Fauc asked, walking over sleepily. "And who's this?"

"Fauc, this is Aerrow, Piper, and Junko. I'm assuming you're Spark," Finn said, nodding at Aerrow's daughter. "And who are you?"

Tynker laughed. "I'm Tynker, although you may remember me as--"

"Tynki, right. My trigger finger hurt for a week. So, guys, this is my son, Faucon, or Fauc for short."

"You named your son Hawk in French?" Piper asked, incredulous.

"My idea," Dove said, stepping forward. She was older, but still beautiful, her eyes deeper and more mysterious. Aerrow nodded politely at her; Junko and Tynker waved enthusiastically. Aerrow turned to his old friend. Finn had changed. He hadn't withdrawn as much as the others had; probably had a lot to do with Dove. But he still looked darker, more serious. The light side of him was dimmed, if not gone entirely. Fauc, however, looked young and perky. He smiled at Spark. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Spark, be polite," Aerrow said to her. She glared.

"How would you like to come in?" Dove said. Her voice was a lot less husky, her accent lighter.

"Dove, your English is excellent!" Piper remarked.

"Comes from never speaking French anymore, I expect," she said briskly, hustling everyone inside. It took a bit of time before Junko and Tynker could squeeze through the doorway, but once they had, the house seemed quite cozy.

Finn and his family went to change, leaving the others to look around. Aerrow glanced at Piper.

"That man..." she started,

"Looked an awful lot like the Dark Ace, I know. And it was the same sword. Maybe Cyclonis did have the baby."

"But where have they been living?" Junko asked. "Was it THEM in the Wastelands?"

"All these years? I highly doubt it," Piper said, but she didn't sound that sure.

"Can someone please fill us in?" Spark said, breaking the hushed conversation. "We're in the room, too!" Tynker nodded in agreement.

"It's just...Okay, you know the guy I was dueling?"

"Yes."

"Well, remember I told you about the Dark Ace? I think that guy was his son."

"The Dark Ace...has a son?"

"Apparently."

"Okay, that's creepy. And he might have been living in the Wastelands all these years with the other Cyclonians?"

"Yes. Oh, and that girl. She might be Ravess's daughter, don't you think?"

Piper shrugged. "Maybe. She looked a lot like her. It wasn't just you and Finn having kids, I guess."

Right on cue, Finn came in, his blonde hair shimmering as the sun rose. He sat down on the sofa next to Aerrow and grinned.

"Nice place, huh?" he said.

"It's lovely, Finn," Piper remarked. "But those people! They were...Cyclonians! They must have found a way to get up here...But how? And how would they have gotten those Firebolts?"

"Lovely questions, but right now, all we have to worry about is keeping them from the rest of Atmos," Finn said pointedly. Dove and Fauc entered the room, Fauc looking surly, Dove looking tired.

"Finn, you're not going to run off on some crazy mission and leave us here, right?" Dove asked.

"Well, um, see--"

"Do as you like. I'm making breakfast."

Fauc joined the little circle. He sat down next to Spark, who edged as far away from him as possible. Junko was talking.

"Guys, there might be more of them! You never know--"

Suddenly, a blast rocked the terra. Aerrow raced to the window. The Cyclonians were back...and they didn't look happy.


	20. Chapter 19: The Merb

Nightwing had clambered onto the smaller terra, cursing. Gaeli looked scared.

"Nightwing, you do know who that was, right?"

"I saw his skimmer, so yes, I do know. Aerrow. The cursed Sky Knight."

"We have to go back."

"No, we don't. That terra will be ours. Just wait. Wait for them to relax."

Nightwing turned and inspected the damage. Only a few bruised heads. They were ready to go again.

A few minutes later, Nightwing slid across again, this time, firing all the way. His blasts rocked the terra. It was only him and Gaeli. The others would have to stay. The only objective was the skimmer. Nothing else.

As expected, the people burst out of the house, weapons drawn. The Wallop had giant green orbs that enveloped his hands. Nightwing dodged them. Gaeli was the distraction. She fired quickly at them before nimbly dodging aside. Nightwing ran to the back and found the golden skimmer. He got on. Something inside him seemed to click into place. It was like he had found...home. He hit the accelerator and the bike roared forward. He flipped a switch and the wings extended fully. He was airborne. He shouted at Gaeli, who jumped onto another one of the skimmers, this one large and bulky, before taking off. She and Nightwing flew back towards the other terra. He fired one more shot, severing the line that connected the two terras.

Victory.

It felt good.

* * *

Aerrow shook a fist at the two retreating skimmers. They had too many people and not enough rides.

What in the world were they supposed to do now?

Soon, the roar of skimmer engines blocked out his thoughts. They were coming back. Aerrow jumped onto his skimmer. Spark ran over.

"Please, let me go!" she pleaded.

"No. Not enough skimmers. Stay here."

He took off. Spark stood back and glared at him. Piper took her Heliscooter, and Junko his skimmer. Finn and Tynker would have to content themselves with shooting from the ground.

The Dark Ace's son was firing bright red orbs and Aerrow, who dodged them swiftly, doing three sixtys and barrel rolls. Aerrow jumped onto the top of his craft, blades drawn. The other man did the same.

"YOU!" the man shouted. "Taste revenge!" He fired at Aerrow, who jumped up into the air and dodged. The man squinted at him.

"Who are you?" Aerrow demanded.

"I'm Nightwing. Son of Dark Ace and Cyclonis. King of Cyclonia." Nightwing fired again; Aerrow dodged again.

"Some kingdom," Aerrow snarled, before slashing out. His blue streak narrowly missed the other man. Nightwing fired, this time, hitting Aerrow's shoulder and knocking him from the craft.

"DAD!" Spark shouted.

"Aerrow!" Piper shrieked. Aerrow's wings deployed; everyone let out a breath. Except Nightwing, who cursed. Aerrow's skimmer was plummeting. Suddenly, someone from the Cyclonian occupied terra was jumping over the edge. The person landed on the falling skimmer and piloted it upwards.

"HEY! OVER HERE!" Nightwing shouted. The young man turned the skimmer towards the fight and rushed at Piper, who was forced to dodge. Nightwing fired at her; she swerved and piloted the Heliscooter away. Nightwing fired a few more shots before motioning at the others. Retreat.

Piper and Junko landed, breathless. Aerrow had already made his way to the ground.

"Why did they leave?" Junko asked.

"They got what they wanted. The skimmers. What do we do now?" Piper asked. Aerrow looked thoughtful. Suddenly, he smiled, the first real smile Piper had seen in a long time.

"Why, it's obvious. We call in the big guns. Piper, find out how to get to Terra Merb. We have a ship to find."

* * *

The following day, Aerrow, Finn and Piper got ready to go. Aerrow was borrowing Junko's skimmer for the trip. The Wallop looked a little tearful to be parting with his ride. Finn was riding the beat up skimmer that used to belong to Dove. Piper had refueled it. It still worked...somewhat.

Spark was sore that she wasn't going along. She wanted to see Stork. But there wasn't any more room. And Stork would come to her...if everything went according to plan.

The ride took less time then expected. Terra Merb, usually shrouded in storm clouds, was actually clear for a change. Aerrow landed first, the others following him carefully. There was no landing strip. Piper dismounted, her amber eyes scanning the terra. It looked deserted.

"Hello?" she called. "Anyone here?"

"HEY! We're looking for STORK!" Finn shouted. Aerrow thumped him on the back. Finn quieted. A thin shape appeared in the distance. It was moving quickly towards them. Another Merb...

"Is that him?" Piper asked.

"Hey!" the form called. "Who are you? Do you have mindworms?"

"Good to know he wasn't the only one," Finn muttered, before replying. "NO! We are MINDWORM FREE! WE SCANNED BEFORE COMING HERE!"

"Still good old Finn," Piper moaned. "Can't say one paragraph without lying..."

"Okay, I guess I can approach you," the Merb said softly. It was just a kid. Aerrow smiled at him.

"We're looking for someone called Stork. Do you know him?"

"Everyone does! He runs the shop. I'll show you...if you stay away. You never know...bacteria," the Merb explained.

"Shop? What shop?" Finn asked. Piper and Aerrow shrugged. The thin little Merb in front of them was twitching nerviously, his eyes darting around.

"Here...we are," he said. They had arrived in front of a small little house, with a sign hanging on the door. STORK'S SPARE PARTS AND MECHANICS. Aerrow and Piper glanced at each other before walking in. They were both thinking the same thing: _So this is how low we've fallen. _

A bell tinkled as the door opened. No one was at the counter. Inside was rather like a hardware shop, but with cooler stuff. Stork had obviously been busy; inventions were everywhere.

"He sells good stuff. Mindworm scanners, that kinda thing," the little Merb said. "STORK! SOMEONE TO SEE YOU!" he shouted.

"Coming," a familiar voice intoned. Aerrow moved forward.

"Stork?" he called. Footsteps. A Merb popped out of the back room. He was reading some papers.

"Yes?" me muttered without looking up.

"Hey," Aerrow said. "Um...Stork?"

Stork looked up. He twitched a few times. He glanced at Aerrow, then Piper, then Finn, before fainting. He fell with a muffled thud, papers forgotten and drifting to the dusty floor.

"Good to see he hasn't changed a bit," Piper muttered.


	21. Chapter 20: The Plans

The grass rippled like water as the wind tore across it. Nightwing brushed his hand over the light blades of green as he stood. They reached up to his waist. He liked the green they produced. He liked everything about this new kingdom. He glanced out over the terra and at the clouds that puffed up the sky like cotton balls. He smiled at the thought of all this being his.

Gaeli was taking a well deserved nap. He could hear her gentle snoring from inside her tent. But right now, Gaeli was the last thing on his mind. The boy who had jumped onto Aerrow's falling skimmer had merited closer inspection. Turns out his name was Notte. Notte had a natural flying ability; there was no question about it. Nightwing had asked for him. And now, he was waiting.

"Sir." A Talon walked forward.

"Bring him here," Nightwing said.

"Majesty."

Nightwing turned just as the boy pulled out of his bow. Notte had deep black hair that was creased into a widow's peak. It was carefully combed away from his eyes, but a few stray strands had found their way onto his forehead, giving him an unkempt look. He wasn't tall, but he made up for his height with an erect way of carrying himself. His arms were muscular. He had an angular face that looked almost Roman in profile. His eyes were dark blue, not the usual kind of fierceness Nightwing saw in warriors. Notte's temper was rather like Nightwing's: slow, steady, building up until the right moment. The intensity hidden behind his dark blue eyes spoke of coiled anger, of a tiger, crouching in the undergrowth, muscles tensed, ready to spring upon the unfortunate victim that happened to be passing by.

"Notte."

"That's what they call me. Sir." Notte did not bother with the royalties. The young man was not at all intimidated by Nightwing's presence. Nightwing liked that. He put his thumb on his chin and tried to look tough. But he couldn't hold back the smirk that crept across his face.

"You're an excellent flyer. Never seen a skimmer in your life, have you?" Nightwing asked. He already knew the answer, of course...

"No."

"Good. How old are you?"

At this, Notte seemed to tighten his fists a little more. "Fourteen, Majesty."

Nightwing paused for effect. He looked at Notte. He angled his head, as if...investigating. "And do you think you're up to the challenge?"

Notte looked a little blank. "What challenge?"

"The challenge of taking over the Atmos. Of domination."

"Of course. Sir." Notte seemed to loosen again. The issue of age scared the boy. Nightwing knew fear when he saw it. He turned towards the sky again. Notte thought he was being dismissed and turned to go when Nightwing spoke.

"Did I dismiss you?" he said softly.

"No sir."

"Then do not go. Notte, I would be glad to add you to my Talons as a commander. But you must obey orders, is that clear?"

Notte heard the warning notes in Nightwing's tone and nodded firmly. "Yes sir."

"Getting the hang of adressing me, I see."

"Yes sir."

"Dismissed."

"Sir." Notte turned, and this time, Nightwing merely listened to his footsteps as they faded. He heard lighter sounds, the almost musical padding of small feet on dry earth. He turned and grinned.

"Oooh, playing the TOUGH commander," Gaeli said sleepily.

"Well, I need to have...SOME credibility."

"You have a point there," she yawned. "Nice day. We should try out the skimmers later."

"Hm. They left. Some of them, anyway. They left the terra."

"What for?"

"Do I look like I'm an oracle? Of course I don't know," he snapped impatiently. Gaeli merely brushed hair out of her face and kept on looking at him. He was prone to tiny eruptions like this. They always receded. She understood his anger.

"Don't worry, Ace, you'll figure it out yourself. I know you can. With your mother's smarts, you can you NOT?"

Nightwing chuckled, anger forgotten, his eyes bright again. He went back to the skimmers, leaving Gaeli to watch the sun set by herself. He needed to find out as much about these crafts as possible. He tore them apart, quite literally in some cases, taking out their crystals to see what kind they were, or sliding underneath the engines. He liked these things. But...he could make them better.

He stripped all the armor off of the skimmers, especially that dreaded Storm Hawks emblem. He sent it to the blacksmiths to see if any lighter design couldn't be figured out. He tried to recalibrate the crystals before replacing them. That was as much as he knew how to do, at the moment. So he crept underneath a tree and started reading again.

* * *

Finn rolled his eyes as Stork thumped to the ground. Aerrow and Piper rushed over. Finn noticed that the little Merb had conveniently "disappeared".

"Stork? Stork, old pal?" Aerrow was saying. He was shaking the unconscious Merb.

"Stork?" Piper called. "Sto-ork?" She sighed and took out a sandcake from her pocket. "Hold it under his nose," she instructed Aerrow. He took the cake and placed it under Stork's pointy nose. His eyes popped open

"SANDCAKE!" he barked. "Wha-"

"Hey," Piper said cheerily.

"Piper!" he said, smiling, then backing away. "Erm...You did disinfect before coming, didn't you?"

"Weeeeeell...maybe."

"YOU DIDN'T DISINFECT?!"

"Stork, calm down, we showered--"

"It's not the same thing!" He jumped up and backed into the corner and covered his mouth. "How do I know you don't have...Bog Measles?"

"Trust me, we'd know if we had Bog Measles," Finn muttered. The blonde's blue eyes flipped upwards until Piper punched his foot. She and Aerrow were still situated on the ground. Finn looked down and stuck his tongue out.

"YOU haven't changed a bit either," she said pointedly. He sneered. Stork was still standing in a surly manner in his corner, yellow eyes twitching nervously.

"Well, why are YOU here?" he asked.

"Ehehehe, funny stor--UMPH! Okay, that's getting REALLY old. And what did I do this time?" Finn shouted. Piper had punched his foot again.

"It's fun," she said.

"Well, you know how Dark Ace and Cyclonis...got busy," Aerrow said. Stork frowned.

"Don't remind us," the Merb moaned.

"Their son has been surviving with several others in the Wastelands, of all places, and now they're getting ready to invade the Atmos. Actually, they already have. They've started with Terra Gale."

"Dove...and Finn!" Stork exclaimed.

"And our son," Finn added.

"We need your skills. And the Condor," Piper explained. Aerrow stood and extended a hand. She took it and pulled herself up. He grinned at her, his face lighting up again. She turned and tried to hide her frantic blushing.

"Doom! Disaster! Death!" Stork exclaimed. He twitched. "I'll do it."

* * *

Stork led them to the back of the terra (keeping his mouth covered, of course). Aerrow, Piper and Finn looked around worriedly, the eerie silence scaring them.

"Is it always this quiet here? Where are the others?" Finn asked.

"Well, a storm is coming in a few hours. They're staying inside," Stork explained.

"But it's so sunny!" Finn exclaimed.

"Oh, but this is Terra MERB. The weather here can...CRUSH." Stork grinned maniacally.

Aerrow and Piper glanced at each other, their eyebrows raised high. They were both wondering what their old home looked like, the place where they had had all their adventures, where they had grown up. Where their hearts had laid for the past twenty years, forgotten.


	22. Chapter 21: The Condor

The Condor hadn't changed at all.

She still stood in regal glory, her sleek, plated body glimmering in the setting sun. The blue hawk still soared. Stork had remembered his days aboard her by keeping her in prime condition.

"She still running?" Aerrow asked as they approached.

"Oh, I turn on the engines every now and again. But I don't fly her anymore. I would never fly her without you guys," Stork said.

"Aw, that's sweet," Piper said.

"Well, I need someone to help save the ship if it breaks down," he explained.

"When you put it that way, it doesn't sound as touching."

Stork took out the keys from his pocket and opened the door. He led the way inside. Aerrow smiled at the familiarity. She smelled a little older, and looked a little dustier, but for a ship that was almost two hundred years old, she was doing pretty good. Stork walked to the helm and fingered the controls. Piper went to her crystal lab. Finn found his old room. Aerrow, however, went to the hanger bay.

He looked at the different places the skimmers had stood. He glanced out the hanger bay, down the landing strip, and into the sky. The clouds were turning red, the sun sliding away like a giant piece of round butter off sky toast. He stood there, closed his eyes, and tried to bring the memories back...

_Twenty years ago..._

_"Aerrow, you sure the Condor is here?"_

_Aerrow turned to look at Piper. She was glancing around, worry seared onto her face. Aerrow smirked. _

_"Hey, they crashed somewhere around this area...It can't be far."_

_"Man, I need a meal," Finn complained. He turned his skimmer so that he and Aerrow were level. "You pack a snack?"_

_"No, Finn, I didn't. But don't worry! We'll find it soon. If the stories are correct--"_

_"The stories are just stories. We should go back," Finn said angrily. "I'm hungry."_

_"Finn, do you care about anything other than that bottomless stomach of yours?" Piper said. _Speaking of bottomless stomachs_, Aerrow thought as another skimmer popped into view from the clouds ahead._

_"HEY!"_

_"Junko! Anything?" Aerrow shouted as the Wallop pulled over. _

_"Nope. The only thing I found was rocks. But...it was kinda hard to see with that big ship right in front of me..." Junko said. Aerrow raised his eyebrows._

_"Where was it?" he asked._

_"Um...over here," Junko said, after a moment of thought. He streaked off, the others following in his wake. They dove through the clouds and zipped through the Wasteland, dodging the flying rocks. Finally, Junko stopped and pointed a stubby finger. Aerrow followed the digit to a gigantic hunk of metal, sticking out of the ground. The last thing you could call it was a ship. But a ship was what it was...or had been, anyways. Piper gasped. Finn belched._

_"That's a hunk of junk," the blonde said._

_Aerrow flew towards it and looked the ship over. There, painted on the side, so faint he could barely see it, was a blue hawk. It stretched its wings to the sky._

Free me.

_"What? Who said that?" he called back at the others._

_"Said what?" Finn asked. Piper and Junko shrugged._

Free me.

_The sound...came from the ship. Aerrow landed his skimmer away from the lava pools before walking towards the wreck, listening. He heard a clank. Aerrow pulled out his blades and readied himself for anything,_

_Anything, that is, except for what actually happened._

_A wrench came flying at the red head and, before anyone could react, whammed him in the head. Aerrow fell with a thump, energy blades forgotten. Finn snorted. Piper flew over and ran to Aerrow's side._

_"Aerrow?"_

_"I'm okay," he said, bolting up. He grabbed his blades again and stood. Piper took out her crystal staff as the others landed. Finn grudgingly pulled his crossbow out and Junko whammed his knuckles together, green light enveloping his fists. The little group walked up to the ship, this time, armed to the teeth. They heard mumbling from inside._

_"This...goes here...I need that screw..."_

_"Hello?" Piper called. "Hello-o?"_

_Aerrow found a large hole in the side of the ship and climbed in, the others following him. He raised his blades in order to see. The ship was creaking imposingly, as if it could collapse at any moment. The talking got louder and louder as he and his friends advanced down the dark hallway and towards where the helm would be. They turned a corner._

_"What is THAT?" Finn whispered._

_A slim, green creature was sitting on the floor, tinkering with the steering device. He had a cat like head, with pointy ears, and dark hair falling over his face. He had on a gas mask of some kind, and was busy muttering to himself._

_"That's a Merb! They're this species that live on Terra Merb, and they have--"_

_"High points," Finn muttered. Piper squinted at him before continuing._

_"They're extremely paranoid," she finished. Aerrow knocked a few times on the metal wall. The Merb snapped his head up in alarm, yellow eyes flashing._

_"GAH!" He jumped to his feet and held up a wrench menacingly. "Fimfotfafriadftofusefthisfonfyou!"_

_"Say what?" Junko. The Merb lifted his gas mask and repeated himself._

_"I'm not afraid to use this on you!" he warned, his eyes twitching._

_"Uh-huh. I'm scared," Finn said sarcastically. The Merb snarled and threw the wrench, hitting the sharpshooter full in the face. Finn swooned drunkenly before falling over, chickens swirling in his eyes._

_"I've already seen what your wrench can do," Aerrow said, rubbing his forehead. "We just came looking for the ship."_

_"So did I! The Condor is legendary! She set the speed record and everything! And she used to belong to--"_

_"My father," Aerrow said forcefully. He had always been proud of his heritage. The Merb raised his eyebrows in surprise...and was it doubt?_

_"Your father was the leader of the Storm Hawks?" he asked._

_"Yeah, I'm Aerrow. Nice to meet you. I'm a Sky Knight as well." He extended his hand._

_The Merb shrunk way from Aerrow's handshake and squinted suspiciously. "Bit young to be a Sky Knight, aren't you?"_

_"HEY! That's mean!" Junko said. Piper stepped forward._

_"If you don't mind, we'd like to rebuild the ship. We could always use another helper around here, someone to help with the new engine and what not," she offered._

_"I don't work for anyone," the Merb replied in a surly manner._

_"Can you drive?" Aerrow asked all of a sudden. The Merb looked at the steering device and nodded._

_"Well then, you can drive. You can pilot her. She'll be yours, technically. You can join our team."_

_"And what team would THAT be?" the Merb asked. Aerrow glanced at Piper and the others. They hadn't really come up with a name yet...But this was his father's ship, and it was his father's legacy they were reviving. Perhaps..._

_"The Storm Hawks," Aerrow answered with certainty. The others looked a little surprised, but pleasantly so. The Merb nodded._

_"I'm Stork," he said, introducing himself._

_"I'm Aerrow."_

_"Piper!"_

_"Junko."_

_"Finn. Chicka cha!"_

_Stork looked around and grimaced. "I'm going to regret this, aren't I?" he muttered to himself._

"Aerrow?"

"Wha?" Aerrow turned around to see Stork standing in the doorway. "Sorry. Must have been day dreaming." Aerrow turned towards the sky again. The sun had slid away entirely, and the comforting blue of night slipped in, wrapping its cool arms around the Atmos. It was a night like this, twenty years ago, that the beginning of the end had come. Dark Ace had captured Aerrow...and things had spiraled out of hand.

"We're getting ready to leave," Stork said. "If you could come to the helm and watch Finn...I'd be eternally greatful."

"Fine." Aerrow turned away and left, not bothering to glance back as the stars crept out from their respective hiding places and sprinkled the sky with white light.


	23. Chapter 22: The Night Sky

This...had to be perfect.

Gaeli notched the arrow, raised her bow, and aimed for the rock.

Perfection.

She fired.

The arrow split the rock clean in half. A laser couldn't have done a better job. She smiled and walked over to inspect her workmanship, her pale white hands fondling the two rock halves. Someone was clapping. She turned and saw Nightwing, book in hand, trying to applaud. She took a low bow and trotted over.

"If our parents could see us now," he said softly.

"Oh, I think they'd be proud," Gaeli said. "I don't take after mom that much. She was so UPTIGHT."

"That's true," Nightwing said.

"But you...I think personality wise, you're like your mother."

"Exactly. Dad didn't stay around long enough to make an impression," Nightwing added.

"They've got good food around here," Gaeli said. "Someone found a wild pig and the entire camp's having pork. We should join them before all the good stuff is taken," she said. Nightwing shook his head.

"I need to study."

"The apple never falls from the apple tree, I suppose," Gaeli said, shrugging. "Fine, go ahead. I'll save you some."

"Thanks."

He watched as she sauntered down to the camp before sitting down and continuing his reading. The book was talking about Talon Switchblade Elites, a craft Nightwing itched to get his hands on. Magma 66 engines, single ball-joint articulation...Oh, the heaven. He could DO things with that craft. Unlike the ones Nightwing had acquired, this baby had more armor, more power, and more speed.

The skimmers belonging to the Storm Hawks were Air Skimmer IIIs, but Aerrow's seemed to have a few extra advantages, such as a side car, more armor, a lighter frame in general, and a crystal-powered afterburner. Which Nightwing had inspected and realized was not safe to use, as it could cause the vehicle to explode. He read until the sun had set, before finally putting the book down and walking over to the skimmers. He ran his hand along their lines.

These were his key to victory.

* * *

Spark walked outside, the breeze streaming through her hair. It pained her to see the distant fireplaces of her attackers and not be able to do anything about it. She averted her eyes to the heavens and took in the stars. She loved the stars. How could you not? Stars...were the gateways to heaven.

She heard a door open and close behind her and turned in time to see Fauc walking towards her. She grimaced. She had wanted a moment alone. Obviously, he had been thinking the same thing, because he moaned as she spun around.

"Hi," she said, attempting to make conversation.

"Hey. What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing. Star gazing." Spark turned her face up again. The moon was a smile, a thin, sliver of white, the heavenly master's thumbnail. Spark reached up and imagined she could sit on the curve, dangle her feet over the stars, and eternally fly across the night sky.

"The night sky is a cupcake," Fauc said all of a sudden, interrupting Spark's adventure. She tilted her head and looked at him strangely.

"How so?" she asked.

"Well, it's a big, dark chocolate cupcake, with cloud icing, and star sprinkles."

"What's the moon?" Spark asked.

"A cherry. Someone's eating it all month long. And then it grows back, only to be eaten again."

"That's resilience for ya," Spark said softly. "That's cute."

"Cute? I say something deep and profound and you say...cute?" Fauc spluttered. Spark rolled her eyes again. Her sockets were getting tired from all the rolling they'd been doing of late.

"Look, I just think it's an interesting way of looking at it. I've never thought of it that way before. Who taught you that?"

"I thought it up myself."

"Wow. That's amazing. Wish I could do that."

"Hm. Well, everyone can do it if they want to. You just have to watch long enough."

"I think the sky is a canvas. And every night, an invisible paintbrush sweeps along and dabbles the canvas blue and black. But the artist's sleeve trails through the wet paint, and makes clouds. And he misses little spots, because he's painting too fast. So the stars are left. And the moon is the place he put his coffee cup while he worked. I like that."

"That's fun!" Fauc smiled at her. She smiled back. His light blue eyes pierced the darkness. Like stars on earth. Spark nodded towards the house.

"We should go in."

And that was what they did.

The moon kept on smiling. The stars twinkled. The night had a secret, a secret no one knew.


	24. Chapter 23: The New Team

"FUCK!"

"Finn, don't curse," Piper said softly.

"Oh, fuck YOU."

"Finn!"

The sharpshooter looked up with a dangerous look in his eyes.

"What?"

"Don't swear at Piper!" Aerrow reprimanded.

It was just like old days.

"Leave it, Aerrow. He'll never grow up," Piper said offhandedly. Aerrow squinted menacingly at Finn, who stuck out his tongue before returning to the radio, which refused to function. It squawked like a parrot, but otherwise made no noise. Finn, always the "technical" one, had volunteered to fix it. So far, no luck. And he had vented his frustration on Piper.

Stork had stuck corks in his ears again, trying to block out Finn's ranting and the radio's screeching. He was concentrating on flying. Terra Gale was only an hour or so away, but the winds there were strong, and he needed to be careful. _You never know...There might be a tornado, _he had thought to himself. Still, he was grinning. Despite the danger they were in, he was smiling like an idiot. It just felt good to get behind the controls. He hadn't known how much he'd missed it. He'd regretted not keeping in touch with the others. Aerrow had filled him in on everyone else. Stork's eyes had widened in fear when Aerrow had mentioned Tynker. Really, the Merb couldn't be blamed. The little Wallop had almost crashed the ship the last time he was aboard the Condor. But Stork was glad Aerrow had a daughter. The world needed more people like him. He hoped that Finn's son, however, was nothing like his father, and more like Dove.

The sky was blue, not a cloud to be seen, as Terra Gale appeared in the periscope. Piper announced that they were clear for a landing. Aerrow jumped up and stood next to Stork as the Merb gently guided the ship down. The little house's propellers were squeaking melodically in the wind. The door swung open. Spark, Button, Fauc, Dove, Junko, and Tynker came running out. Or in Tynker's case, lumbered. Spark and Fauc gasped at the sheer size and majesty of the Condor. Junko and Tynker gave surprised laughs. Dove grinned. Finn raced down the ramp and onto solid ground. Dove giggled as he swept her up and kissed her on the lips. Aerrow and Piper blushed as the couple laughed. Fauc and Spark, however, were grimacing. _Oh, grown ups._

"Wow, that is ONE COOL SHIP!" Spark said, running over to her father, who pecked her on the forehead. Button jumped off, for fear that Spark would knock the little Sky Monkey to the ground. Spark brushed her lips against Aerrow's cheek before running onto the Condor, hands tracing over the walls. She almost collided with Stork, on his way out. The two fell onto the ground, one after the other.

"GAH!"

"Oops! Sorry, sorry, sorry," she exclaimed, pulling herself up. She extended a hand. He grabbed it gingerly and allowed her to pull him up. She was smiling. He almost gasped. The similarity was so obvious. If her hair was a tad shorter, and she was a little taller...she could've been HIM. Stork let his eyebrows shoot up.

"You must be Stork! I've heard a lot about you," Spark said. She was still grinning. He graced her with one of his rare smiles.

"Yeah. I'm Stork. Carrier pilot. You must be Spark. Can't say I've heard much about you," he said, twitching subconsciously. There was more noise as Fauc and Tynker climbed aboard.

"HEY! I'm Fauc!"

Stork groaned inwardly. His hope that Fauc was more like Dove had fizzed away like water in the desert.

"Hi...um, I'm Tynker," Tynker said, extending a bulky hand. Stork could barely wrap his fingers around a thumb, let alone the whole thing. He kept his eye on the two males as they advanced into the bulk of the ship. Spark tapped Stork lightly on the shoulder. He turned.

"Can I see my dad's room?" she asked quietly. Stork obliged. He led her through the maze of quiet hallways to her father's quarters. He opened to door. She stepped in, her eyes wandering.

It was bare. The bed was small and neat, the shelves empty and dusty. It looked sad and uncared for. Stork walked in and stood beside her. She was about the same height as he was, and as the two looked sadly at each other, their eyes locked. He coughed.

"It's been a while," he said softly, trying to keep his voice from breaking. She noticed and considered wrapping an arm around him. He looked very tired. His dark hair was streaked with gray. He looked up and saw the caring and worried look in her eyes. She was just like him.

"I know. I wish I knew him back then. Before he became lonely. When he had friends."

"He still does. And he has you."

"I'm not much," she muttered, more to herself then anyone. He smiled again. It was a new record, how much he was grinning today. Not that he cared.

"Oh, you're more than you think. With a father like him, you have to be good. And you've got a good heart."

"How do you know?" she asked, looking up. Her eyes drilled into him.

He tapped his sharp nose. "I just do."

A loud clanking sound brought him back them back to their usual selves. Spark dashed to the door, Stork trotting after her.

"We should make sure they're not tearing the ship apart," she said, looking back at him.

"Ditto," he murmured, racing after her.

* * *

Aerrow sat down next to Junko and stared at the ship. He was sighing.

"I missed her," he said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah," Aerrow breathed.

"Been a long time," Junko added.

"Yup."

"Yup."

"Oh, we really are old, sitting around going 'yup'", Junko said. Aerrow laughed, a real laugh, and that made Junko smile. Piper walked over and sat down on the ground as well. Three pairs of eyes looked up at their old home. Three minds whirred.

"We need to get moving. The Cyclonians," she said, reminding them that there was an actual crisis going on.

"Oh, about that. They're gone. They left in the night." Dove had trotted over as well, dark hair floating around her face. "Bit by bit on the skimmers. I don't know where they went."

"Well, the first thing we need to realize is that we can't all go," Aerrow said. Finn joined them. The adults had formed a huddle.

"Right. Well, Aerrow, you're definately coming, right?" Finn asked. Aerrow gave Finn a look that said "Did you really need to ask?"

"I'm coming. You need a navigator. And a crystal expert," Piper said.

"Well, you need a sharpshooter," Finn added, grinning. Dove frowned.

"And what about me and Fauc?" she growled. He gave her a bland look.

"You guys are staying here," he said. She squinted at him. He put his hands on his hips. She did the same thing. Aerrow interjected.

"Finn's right. Dove, we can't risk it. The kids will stay here."

"EXCUSE ME!?"

Fauc, Spark, and Tynker were standing side by side, glaring. Emerald, blue, and hazel were flaming with anger. Spark was the one who had spoken. She had already become a sort of leader amongst the teenagers.

"You heard me," Aerrow said. "You kids will stay here, where it's safe."

"Oh, no we will not. If you think we're just going to sit around while you oldies get blasted from the sky--"

"Are you calling me old?" Aerrow growled.

"You're calling me a kid!" she shouted.

"She's got a point," Finn muttered.

"YOU. Stay out of this," Aerrow said. Finn shrank away. Spark was still glaring, her red hair slashing across her face, making her look especially fierce. Aerrow almost backed away. Almost.

"You're not being fair."

"You're being STUPID," he said angrily.

"Oh, LOOK who's TALKING."

"You do NOT talk to me like that, young lady!"

"So now I'm a young lady. Make up your mind!"

"I let you come with me to meet Piper. I let you come here. But I will not let you go fight these people! Spark, you're--"

"Fourteen. That's how old you were when you became a Sky Knight. You hated being called a child. No one took you seriously. You think I feel any different? You think I will accept this because I'm a girl? I am YOUR daughter. Don't expect me to take this calmly!" Her eyes flashed, an inner fire sparking up. He realized why Lilac had called her what she did. And this time, he had no retort. Because she was right. He sighed.

"Fine. Fine. You can come. But this means that Fauc comes as well."

"YES!"

"Fauc, you're going to leave your mama alone?" Dove said, hands on her hips.

"Well..." Fauc whimpered, feeling guilty. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Go. You are a young man, now. Go with your father."

He grinned and stood next to Finn. Tynker walked over to Junko.

"Uncle Junko?"

"Yeah?"

"Should I go?"

Junko looked at Tynker strangely before shaking his head, "No. We'll drop you off at home, but I want you to stay and take care of your sister and stuff. And the business. I need someone to take my place. Tynker, can you do that?"

The younger Wallop nodded enthusiastically.

Aerrow wrapped an arm around Spark.

"Looks like you'll need a skimmer after all," he said softly. She looked up at him and saw that he was beaming.

"You're...not mad anymore?"

"Hey. You're my daughter. If you took it calmly, well, then I'd be worried. But you'll need training."

"OK. Oh, and where do I stay? On the ship, I mean."

"We'll make room," Piper said. She was smirking. Aerrow looked around at the bunch of mismatched people and creatures around him. Stork stumbled down the ramp and joined the group, still twitching.

"What's going on?" the Merb asked.

"We're together again," Piper exclaimed. "We're family. We're..." She trailed off. Aerrow suddenly smiled brighter than he had in years. He stuck his hand out.

"We're a team. Storm Hawks, everyone!"

The mismatched group stuck their hands in the middle before raising them up to the sky. To the kingdom that was theirs.

"STORM HAWKS!"


	25. Chapter 24: The Music

"Master Cyclonis."

Really, he hated the title. But...

"Yes?"

"Someone to see you."

"Who?"

"Calls himself Notte."

"Show him in," Nightwing muttered. He didn't know why all this decorum was so necessary. Technically, there wasn't much of an empire. Three, tiny terras. But they had found two more skimmers. And Notte proved himself...valuable.

"Sir."

Nightwing didn't bother turning around. He was familiar with the almost silky tone of Notte's voice by now. The melodic ring. The dark undertones. He was silent. He wanted to keep the boy on his toes. He kept his eyes on the book before him. The dark red cover that held the secrets to crystal mastery. His mother had used it as a child. She had died far too young. Barely twenty three. The youngest ruler of Cyclonia. A child. And yet...here he was. And the legend of a kingdom she had built up was what he had to live up to. He had to make sure that this time, no mistakes were made.

Finally, he spoke."Notte." His voice came out softer than he had wanted it to.

"Sir," the boy repeated. Nightwing sensed an almost surly tone to it. He smiled to himself.

"I hear of success."

"You hear correctly, sire."

"Good. How many more skimmers?"

"Two."

"Two...?"

"Two, sir."

"Hm. And have you chosen seconds in command yet, Notte?"

"Yes sir, I have."

"Names?"

"Sed and Lark."

Nightwing shuddered at the mention of Lark, so much so that he forgot to remind the boy of adding title. His mother's birth name had been Lark. But she had preferred Cyl. Cyl, until Cyclonis became her permanent title. The title all knew her by. All save...Dark Ace.

"And they are loyal?" he asked. His voice was still thin, but this time, it was intentional.

"I am positive, sire."

"Excellent. Continue training. And keep lively. I might even join you later."

"It would be an honor, sire."

"Dismissed."

Notte made his bow before taking leave. He pried the tent flap open and left the king to his own thoughts.

Notte...was a small person. His mother had been petite as well. His father, he had never known. In many ways, he and the king were alike. Master Cyclonis was only six years older than him. Neither of them had known their fathers. And their mothers had died young. Freya had been sickly from the day she was born. Giving birth to Notte had been the final hurdle. The one she had finally tripped over. Notte's father had been a Talon. He didn't know his name. He just knew that he was gone.

He looked nothing like his mother, so Notte assumed that he looked like his father. Black hair. Cerulean blue eyes, so dark they were almost black. The pupils couldn't even be seen. They looked like oblivion. As if you could fall in. A bottomless pit of despair and aching.

Lark, a wiry girl with dark brown hair, also fourteen, was his cousin. His mother's sister, Delia, was still alive, and Lark had survived the onslaught of the Wastelands alongside Notte. She and he often argued. But she had found her way around skimmers easily.

Sed, on the other hand, was a bit of a...dunce. He had no brains. But he was strong as an ox. Notte had hesitated bringing him in. The blank stare behind those black eyes scared him. But, they needed strength. And he could fly. Barely.

Really, things were going pretty well.

Considering who Notte was, anyways.

* * *

Geali was flipping through her mother's things.

Her hands brushed across the old clothing and armor, all emblazoned with Cyclonian crests. She couldn't imagine her mother in such fancy suits. She reached deep into the trunk and found what she was looking for.

Ravess's violin was chipped and scarred, a remnant of a life that no longer existed. A stone from a fallen wall. A shard from a burning house. Gaeli pulled out the bow and squeaked out a few chords. She tuned the instrument before trying again. A soft melody flowed from the tired strings. She wandered outside, still playing. Her mother had taught her, when she was a child. But the violin had always been Ravess's. Gaeli could only assume that the ex-sharpshooter had wanted her to have it.

The night had not yet fallen. The sun still dangled above the horizon. Twilight was sneaking in, however, always the temptress. Gaeli played. The music was sweet, more gentle then her mother's old melody. Ravess's song had been a battle chant. Gaeli's music spoke more of loss. The loss that every Cyclonian knew.

* * *

Nightwing heard Gaeli's playing in the distance. The music wound its way through the camp. Every person took the time to look up and smile. Sadly, or joyfully, it depended. But everyone smiled. It was nice, to hear some violin again. Bringing back memories.

Nightwing liked this melody. It accompanied the night.

It brought him peace.


	26. Chapter 25: The Release

"You haven't told me."

Aerrow and Piper were standing on the balcony, watching Terra Gale fade into the red clouds of evening as the Condor pulled away. He turned towards her with a puzzled look on his face, green eyes questioning, red hair ruffling in the wind.

"Told you what?"

"How you lost your job. You just said that some things went wrong. Never anything specific. Why did you quit?" She looked at him gently, trying to coax out an answer. Her amber eyes reflected his green. He could've sworn she was an angel.

"Well, things just didn't work out."

"Aerrow, you know, and I know, that that's not the answer I wanted."

"Fine. I took a student out for some training. And got in trouble. It was one time too many, I guess, and they fired me. I didn't quit. I wish I had." He looked hurt. She wanted to comfort him, but was unsure how. She reconciled with herself and reached out, her hand wrapping around his. He looked up and somehow managed a smile.

"I'm sorry. I wish...it didn't happen that way."

"I do too."

He gripped her hand and felt the light fingers within his. His mind turned back.

* * *

_Terra Academia...eighteen years ago._

"Aerrow, they want you in the headmaster's office."

Lilac stood in his doorway, her slim frame blocking out the dim light that emitted from the hallway. Aerrow glanced up, tired eyes searching.

"Who's they?" he mumbled sleepily.

"Headmaster Fright and the other members of the board."

"The entire board?"

"Guess so."

"Well...Guess I better go." He stood and put on his coat. She pecked him on the cheek. He smiled grimly. Their relationship was...strained. Yet she still wouldn't give up on them. She really was in love. Or at least, she thought she was.

He wandered down the hall and into the back of the building, where the lighting was even dimmer, and the doors were made of dark wood. Aerrow walked up to the largest of them all, and lifted the bronze knocker. He let it fall against the door with a thump. It echoed around the dark hallway.

The door eased open. Aerrow walked in. A secretary had opened the door for him. She smiled at him, a knowing smile. He didn't like it. He tightened when he saw the entire board sitting or standing throughout the room. Headmaster Fright was sitting at his desk, solemn expression on his face.

"Please, sit," he said gravely. Aerrow sat on the nearest chair.

"Sir, why am I here?" he asked immediately after sitting down.

"Coffee? Tea?" the headmaster said, gesturing towards a tray laden with drinks.

"No thank you. Sir?"

"Biscuit?"

"Er..No. Sir, please, wh--"

"Patience, young man. We are here to discuss your job."

_A promotion? _Aerrow thought. _I don't want a promotion._

"Is it true you were training...actively...with a student?"

"You make it sound like a bad thing," Aerrow insisted, shifting uncomfortably. Headmaster Fright sighed and removed his glasses. Aerrow looked at him, his fingers drumming impatiently. The red head half expected the man to steeple his fingers, lean back, smoke a Cuban, and start speaking in an Italian accent. But no, when he resumed talking, it was in the same gravelly, irritatingly patient voice.

"Aerrow, I am sure you know that we do not allow the students here to handle real weapons."

"The student in question was having trouble in class, and I trusted him."

"Trust isn't much to go on," the headmaster said pointedly. Aerrow brushed his hair from his face so that the headmaster could see his determined eyes. Sure enough, the old man was startled and leaned back. The others whispered softly in the background. Rather like people do at funerals. Aerrow could imagine the conversations..."He was so young..." "Great Sky Knight..."

If he was so great, why was he on the brink of being fired?

"Sir, with all due respect--"

"Son, we have had this discussion more than once. About more than one matter."

The headmaster had a point there. First, it was a girl who hadn't passed the physical exam. Aerrow had taken her out once or twice for a jog around the terra. He had gotten in trouble that time. Another occasion, it had been about Radarr. The headmaster was uncomfortable with the Sky Monkey's exposure to students. So now, he had to stay in a tiny compound at the back of the terra, not Aerrow's quarters. And now, this.

"Sir, I apologize for any inconvenience, but if the boy passes, I don't see where there had been any harm done!"

"The boy could have gotten hurt."

"I was there to make sure that he wouldn't."

"Nonetheless..." Headmaster Fright looked around at the other board members, who nodded solemnly and whispered all the more. This time, Aerrow caught actual snippets of the conversations.

"It's over..."

"I believe..."

"...too young..."

"I'm afraid we're going to have to let you go."

The words struck him like lighting bolts.

Aerrow stood so abruptly that the chair he was sitting in squeaked back. Aerrow was glaring now.

"Since I'm fired..." he panted, trying to keep his temper under control.

"Yes?" the headmaster said, his own inner fury rising.

"Let me tell you what I think about you. ALL of you. I think you're all just a bunch of pompous jerks who think absolutely nothing about the welfare of the children. You take the path that's easy, you don't consider what these people, these young adults will be facing out there. And from someone who's actually fought and almost DIED fighting these people, these creatures, it's not as if they're going to go EASY on kids. They will kill! And it is..WAS, excuse me, my job to prepare these people to go up against that. And you know what? You can't fire me, because I QUIT!"

Aerrow stormed out of the room, knocking over a few chairs and several board members as well, refusing to let any of them see his tears.

He wouldn't let them have that satisfaction.

* * *

**'Ello. Kay, the next chapter, I want to do a POV. But...who's? Or should I just keep up with my third person narration? I decided to take a page from Ambrel's book and do a poll. So go vote. I just need enough to make it decisive. But that might slow down the update. The price of democracy, I'm afraid.**


	27. Chapter 26: The Minds of the Aching

The sun deemed itself unnecessary the next day, and the sky was overcast and gloomy. Rain dripped steadily from the clouds, creating rosettes of water on the Condor's windows. Searching for a small band of people wouldn't be easy in this weather. Who knew what they were doing?

Aerrow took it upon himself to cheer everyone up. But nothing worked. The rain outdid him with its mumblings and hisses. As if it knew all of your secrets.

* * *

Spark huddled up in her room. It wasn't very big, but it was comfortable. And purple. Spark didn't especially like purple, but the racing stripe was cool. She found herself rummaging around it. It was empty, save for a few dust bunnies. She wondered who had lived in this room previous. Her hand rested gently on Button's sleeping form, a cushion. After a while of meaningless thoughts and childish daydreams, she flopped back down onto the bed and stared at the door. Hoping someone would visit and help her pass the time.

* * *

Fauc didn't like his room.

It was more like a closet.

It used to be the interrogation room. Dreary, gray, imposing. Prying. Fauc and Spark had fought over who would get the actual bedroom. They played rock paper scissors. She won.

Aerrow had placed a bed and a dresser inside the room, but still. It didn't feel like a living space. It felt like a dungeon. He glared at himself in the one way glass. His blonde hair stuck up in bursts, just like Finn. His eyes were electric blue, but not as arresting as his father's. He was short, like his mother, something that infuriated him to no end. His half-Gale lineage happened to show up only in the height factor. Everything else looked shockingly Terra Lyn-like.

He made a face at himself.

Times had changed.

Ways had changed.

And yet here he was, a mirror of someone he would never be.

* * *

Piper sketched Spark softly by memory. The girl's face had imprinted itself on the inside of Piper's eyelids. The navigator wondered if it was a good thing, how alike Spark was to Aerrow. If it was good to walk around, a memory, never a real person.

Perhaps it was also true with Fauc.

And with Nightwing.

Piper had been thinking of that man an awful lot. She knew nothing of him. Nothing but a name. A name, and a face, a face twisted by hate, anger, and resentment. A face of a man who had grown up too fast. A face she recognized. She had seen that look on Cyclonis. A girl who became a woman overnight. Who Piper had refused to pity, so had turned to anger. And to regret. Cyclonis had done what she did. She had paid for her sins. But did her child need to suffer? And the other girl, who Piper did not know at all, was most likely the child of Ravess. Was she also nothing but a legacy? Child of a legend?

Were they all just returns?

* * *

The hanger bay smelled like rusty metal as Junko worked slowly, his mind refusing to cooperate. He tried to concentrate on the task of fixing the skimmers, but part of him was wandering to what the past two decades had been like.

Part of everyone had died.

Cracked open, left, a broken remnant.

Junko hadn't succeeded in going to school, even if he was smart for a Wallop. And owning a business was not as easy as he had thought it would be. The days had dripped by like molasses. And he had failed his dream. So he ended up working for someone else.

Time had slowed for everyone.

Especially him.

* * *

Clouds blocked the Condor's window. Stork mumbled softly to himself, his memory serving well when it came to navigation. Piper didn't need to stand behind him anymore, map in hand, suggestions often..

He was old. Old and tired. Something inside of him empty. The team would never be what it had been.

When he had first joined, the only thing he ever felt was regret. He knew he could have stepped out easily; Aerrow had told him so. But something kept him from doing so. He deluded himself with the idea that the team needed him. That he was doing it for THEM. But it was for his own selfish gain that he decided to stay.

Because for the first time in his lonely life, Stork had friends. It was the same for today.

Spark. Fauc. Dove.

Yes.

It was true. The team would never be what it had been.

It would be better.

* * *

Finn lifted his crossbow and aimed for the target. But he didn't fire. Instead, he nonchalantly tossed the weapon aside and sat back down on his bed.

The room was smaller then he remembered it to be. Or maybe he was just bigger. Whatever the case, the way things were was the way things were. He heard bangs from the hanger bay: Junko working diligently. At least the Wallop had found something to do. It was days like this Finn almost wanted chores.

Almost.

The sky was hanging in clumps in front of his window, and mother nature was blowing into a hankie of rain clouds. Thunder rumbled like warning calls, the Atmos grumbling like an angry old man. Finn smiled wryly at himself and wondered when he had become so philosophical. Perhaps it was the day Aerrow left. The day everything found itself crumpled.

Dove had been a great help, her eyes, her smiles. Aerrow hadn't attended the wedding. They couldn't find him. But Piper was there. Piper and Junko. That was the last time anyone saw anyone for a while. Then along came Fauc. The happiest single day Finn had ever experienced. But the happiest days of his life he left on the decks and rooms of this ship.

So why was he still troubled? He was back! Why was he still empty?

Why did home no longer feel...like home?

* * *

**Yes, weird isn't it? The most optimistic point of view was Stork. Well...he's got the most to gain. For now. And yes, three people voted. I'm thoroughly disappointed! But oh well. Two to one said I should stick with the third person. But I was interested in the separate opinions of the other people. Especially Junko and Finn. You don't hear from them much.**

**Oh, and I applaud the ONE person who voted for Aerrow's POV. Sorry, whoever you are, but more people wanted the narrative. I hope you'll get over it.**

**XOXOXOXO**


	28. Chapter 27: The Doomed

"Well, that was smart," Piper snorted, blowing wet blue hair from her eyes. She was standing...okay, sitting...on the floor of her crystal lab, dripping with water. The Geyser Crystal had slipped. Just plain old slipped. One moment her fingers had it, and the next...

The water was seeping out into the hallway, and Piper could hear inquiring voices. There was a knock. She pulled herself up and slid over to the door, her feet making ugly squishing sounds. She opened the heavy metal door a crack and peeked.

Aerrow.

She pulled the door aside and grinned sheepishly. He was scratching the back of his head, eyes smiling, but otherwise worried.

"What happened here?" he asked, peering over her to survey the damage. Another embarrassed smile.

"Small accident with a Geyser Crystal," she explained.

"Well, guess you'll need help cleaning up," he mumbled. She skidded to her closet and opened the door. The musty smell of unused bleach blasted her in the face. She grimaced at the thought of potentially dirty cleaning supplies. Was that even possible? Piper grabbed two mops and a sponge before handing one of them to Aerrow. The other one she twirled absentmindedly before setting to work. He grinned and walked into the room, boots squelching. _At least the rain has stopped, _he reasoned. _No need for it to be just as wet inside as it was outside. _

They worked in relative silence, Aerrow mopping up the hallway from the open door while Piper finished up the room. When they'd finally finished and the floor was drying itself, they sat down on the bed. Aerrow picked up Piper's sketchbook and laughed.

"That's a good likeness. You should show Spark," he said, peering at the picture. Piper blushed.

"I think it's one of my better ones," she admitted modestly. She had caught Spark at a good moment: Arguing with Aerrow. Eyes flaring, her hair askew, arms animated in angry motions...Aerrow handed the sketchbook back to Piper, who stroked the lines with familiar grace. Aerrow watched as Piper's thin fingers danced over the paper, his eyes fixed. He cleared his throat.

"She's a good girl," Aerrow said softly.

"I know."

Piper flipped through the pages, showing Aerrow her pictures of Stork, Finn, Fauc, even Dove. Aerrow looked at all of them with interest. Piper really could draw. This sketchbook was a new one. He remembered the other one she had filled up with funny caricatures of Finn playing his air guitar, or Junko drinking Yorka juice. Suddenly, Piper stopped at a picture, her eyes misty. Aerrow looked at it.

Starling.

"When did you do that one?" he asked.

"A while ago. I just felt like..."

"Remembering?"

She nodded, her honey eyes closing to push away the tears. Starling had been the greatest friend anyone could ask for. The fact that she was gone was something no one on the team had every really gotten over. A pain that festered. Like a scar beneath a bandage. Everyone had gotten used to the bandage, but every now and again, peeled it back. To see if any healing had been done.

Aerrow gingerly placed an arm around Piper as a solitary tear slid down her face. He didn't cry. He had shed all his tears for Starling a long time ago, and even those only Radarr and his pillow knew about. She closed her sketchbook and set it aside, hands trembling. This war, this new one that posed just as great of a threat... Would it conjure the same losses?

The question lingered in the air.

The intercom squeaked with rusty inefficiency as Stork's voice came on. "We are approaching Terra Atmosia. Do we land?"

"Yes, Stork, we do. We need to talk to the Council."

"Fine. We should probably disinfect first--"

A distant voice shouted, "STORK!"

"I'm just saying," the Merb mumbled, before the intercom clicked off. Piper chuckled and wiped her tear away before standing. Aerrow's arm fell limply to the bed. She didn't seem to notice. She gestured towards the door. He stood and slid after her, the floor still damp. They walked down the hall, meeting Fauc and Spark along the way, Button perched on Spark's shoulder. Piper peeked into Spark's room. The deep purple and yellow walls were empty and hollow. A reminder.

Stork was spraying green fluid on himself from an aerosol can, insisting there was a potential for disaster if everyone didn't have some as well. Spark and Aerrow politely declined, Finn conveniently had to use the restroom, Junko said he'd probably need five cans and wouldn't want to waste any, and Piper, always tactful, got straight to the point and said no. Fauc, however, still unfamiliar with Stork's ways, agreed, and stood as Stork sprayed him over. It took a few minutes before the boy realized he'd just been doused with something that had the consistency and odor of mucus. He wrinkled his nose in disgust as Spark howled with laughter. Button was shrieking, as if giggling. Even Aerrow chuckled a bit. Finn, however, led his son to the washroom, all the while explaining that Mindworm Repellent was NEVER to be touched.

They landed where they always had, on the hills. Stork lowered the ramp and everyone walked down, absorbing the terra. It was noon, and the entire city was alive with people. No one seemed to notice as the Storm Hawks walked through the crowd, except when it came to Fauc. His odor was attracting more than enough attention. Fauc, in desperation, had dumped an entire bottle of cologne on himself. He smelled like a walking perfume exhibit. Spark could always be counted on to laugh at him, and did so willingly. Aerrow reprimanded her, so she continued her teasing in silence, miming a chocking victim as he walked past her.

Piper broke off to say hello to Agatha and Maverick, as well as explain that she might not be back for a while. Aerrow led the others to a quiet spot that most of then recognized. Fauc, who had never seen Atmosia in his life, was aghast at the size and grandeur of the place. His blonde eyes took in every orifice of every building. Aerrow had led them to a large tree that grew right in front of the old beacon tower, now powered by an ordinary Solaris Crystal. The light was no longer blue, but the golden aura cast by the stone was warm and comforting. It was here that, twenty years ago, the legend had been born.

Piper came back, face red, panting.

"Agatha...said...it...was...fine..." she mustered. The group stayed and allowed her to catch her breath before moving on, this time with Junko in the lead. The Wallop made for an excellent crowd parter. Button contented herself with Spark's shoulder, preferring the comfort of a friend to being trampled. Finally, the little band of people reached the Sky Knight Council's building. It looked an awful lot older. And more imposing then ever. Junko took off his knuckle busters, for fear of breaking the door open, and knocked. The door eased open slowly, a piercing creak cutting through the air. The Wallop walked in first, Aerrow and the others following. Stork took up the rear, trembling and twitching.

"Who calls?" a wheezy voice inquired. Everyone looked up to see the old podium. But a different person sat in the registrar's seat.

"We're--" Finn began, but the new man cut him off.

"Meetings with the Sky Council are by appointment only," he said, surveying everyone cautiously.

"But this is an emergency," Aerrow said, walking forward. The man adjusted his glasses and peered over the edge of his seat. His dark eyes widened in obvious shock. Everyone readied themselves for the outburst.

"YOU!"

"Erm..." Aerrow mumbled softly.

"You're Aerrow!" the man said in disbelief.

"That's what they call him," Spark muttered, her eyes shooting up again. Button sneezed as Fauc walked up to stand next to her.

"But...You've been gone for twenty years! And that must make the rest of you..."

"The Storm Hawks. Minus one, plus...two," Junko said, counting on his thick fingers. The registrar leaned back, a pleased smile spreading across his aged face.

"My uncle told me a lot about you. He was the old registrar. Passed away a while ago, unfortunately," he said, his eyes downcast. But only for a moment. He lit up again and leaned forward, fingers cupped together. "What can I do...for the greatest Sky Knight in history?"

Aerrow blushed red as his hair before commencing. He told the registrar about Nightwing and the Cyclonian attack. The man's eyes went from amazement to disbelief to an expression that could only be penned as outrageous. By the time Aerrow had finished, the registrar looked as it he was ready to throw them all out.

"You expect me to believe that the Dark Ace and Cyclonis had a SON, who hid out with the Cyclonian survivors in the Wastelands for TWENTY years, before somehow attacking the breaches of Terra Gale, and you want permission to resurrect the Storm Hawks...and fight them?" the registrar spluttered, glasses askew. "THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!?"

"Well, some of us are," Spark said, grinning at Fauc.

"I can't give you permission to do that! And even if I did, what would my superiors do? Take it back! Out of the question!"

"But--"

"No! Now leave!"

"Sir, I have--" Aerrow attempted, only to be cut off again.

"NO! Now go, or would you like me to THROW you out instead?" the registrar barked. Aerrow sighed and ushered everyone out the door before shooting one final look at the registrar. He closed the heavy door behind him and walked out into the sunlit street. His brow was creased with evident worry.

"Well, that was totally unexpected. And a waste of time," Fauc muttered. Finn raised a cocky eyebrow at his son. Piper moaned.

Button snaked her way through the tangle of legs with several apples in her arms. Spark lifted her friend off the ground and patted her on the head.

"Where'd you get these?" Aerrow asked, taking one and inspecting it.

"Reep," Button chirped. In the distance, an angry shopkeeper was waving fat fists at them. Aerrow smirked and pulled out a few coins, walking towards him with apology and money in hand. Spark scolded Button silently before biting into her own apple. Junko ate his whole. Piper shined hers on her shirt and nibbled at a corner. Stork sprayed his over with dissinfectant before trying some and spitting it out. Finn and Fauc ate theirs in sloppy gusto. More then eyebrows were raised as they slobbered over the steps.

Aerrow came back, his apple still intact, face red.

"To quote a great Merb: 'We're doomed'," he said.

"And how do you come to that conclusion?" Spark asked.

"If the Sky Council won't confirm our mission..." Piper began.

"...then we'd be operating illegally and outside their area of control. They won't be able to fund us or even provide us basic supplies," Stork pointed out.

"Technically, we'd be Rogues!" Junko exclaimed.

"And fair game to any squadron sent after us," Finn added through a mouthful of apple.

"You're right, Aerrow. We're..." Stork began.

"Doomed?" Spark said softly.

"Yup."

It was the truth. For the first time in all of their lives...Stork had a valid point.

* * *

**I think this story is getting WAY too long. Maybe I should do it in two parts! That would give me time to work on other stuff. Opinions, people?**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**


	29. Chapter 28: The? I don't know!

**I couldn't think of a name for this chapter. Sorrys.**

* * *

Notte sat down underneath the boughs of an ancient tree. The earth was wet underneath his behind, but he didn't notice as the water climbed up the seat of his pants. His eyes were fixed on...her.

She moved like water.

He couldn't help himself when it came to her. Her hair trickled down her face, her eyes lit up the sky like no sun or moon could. She was perfect in every way. Every time he saw her, the same arterial burst of love. He just didn't care. She was only meant to be held by heaven and heralded by angels. Yet somehow, she ended up here. With him. He turned away when she looked at him. Or was she just glancing by?

A voice called. A Talon. He stood, and only then did he notice the dark stain on his rear end. His hands flew back and attempted to cover it, as he followed the Talon up the hill and towards his commander.

* * *

Nightwing kicked up earth and waited for Notte to arrive. No more beating around the bush. The Talon arrived first, goggles covering his eyes. They were always nameless. Expendable. Yet he felt obligated to get to know them better. The Talon saluted. Nightwing strained to see what his eyes looked like. But the Talon had turned and was already gone.

_Did he have a girl? A sister? Dreams, aspirations? _Nightwing let his thoughts flutter away as Notte walked forward and bowed, his hand over his heart. Nightwing glared at him harshly and refused to acknowledge it. Notte looked up, his own dark orbs searching. Nightwing suddenly burst out laughing.

"You have no sense of humor," Nightwing mustered, before continuing his chuckling. Notte laughed himself. But his laugh was in pity. This man really had no idea. Then again...

"Sir?" he said softly.

"The invasion of Terra Gale is not going as well as planned. We will attack the main terra today."

"Sir."

"Yes?"

"Should I assemble forces, sir?" Notte asked. Nightwing raised a thick eyebrow.

"No inquiries? No doubts? Only a 'Should I assemble forces?' That's unusual for you."

"I trust your judgement, sire," Notte said.

"As you should. But I value your opinion. I can tell you do not agree."

"Well..."

"Speak!" Nightwing said, waving his arm impatiently. Notte hesitated before complying.

"I think we're ready, sir. I just don't think we should attack Gale."

Nightwing looked at Notte, curious expression on his face. "And where do you think we SHOULD attack?" he asked.

"Saharr."

Nightwing glared at him, his eyes written over with surprise. Obviously, he wasn't the only one who had been studying. "Why Saharr? It's a desert terra."

"Smack in the middle of the Atmos."

"I see where you're going. A vantage point."

"Exactly," Notte said, excitement mounting in his voice. It felt good to have his advice accepted. Understood. Even if it was only for a moment. Even if it was only to his own advantage.

"Well, I'll have to think about it. Meanwhile, we'll continue our small terra-hopping strategy. Fair?" Nightwing asked.

"Yes, sir," Notte responded. Nightwing nodded. Notte turned and left. These small meetings were becoming annoying. Notte had to stand there and pretend he worshiped, understood, accepted the ruler that stood before him. The ignorant person who called himself a KING. The man who had degraded the Cyclonians to the point of inhumanity.

The king responsible for Notte's mother's demise. Notte clenched his fists as he walked away. His eyes closed in silent fury.

The time would come, soon, when Nightwing would find his own world crashing down upon him.

And Notte would be the one holding the sledgehammer.

* * *

"I hate you!" Spark shouted, slamming the door in Fauc's face. He jumped back, blonde hair trembling along with the rest of him. _Gawd, you touch her notebook ONCE... _He knocked softly, apology ready, when the door sprang open, with Spark standing there, fuming.

"WHAT!?" she barked, red hair bouncing, eyes flaring. Fauc wondered if all girls were this temperamental.

"I just wanted to say sorry! But if you're going to be so TOUCHY about it..." Fauc muttered, turning away.

"Wait. Sorry. It's just...I've been having problems."

"No duh. What is it?" he asked, turning towards her again.

"I don't know! I feel like crap, my stomach is cramping..."

"Maybe it's your period!" Fauc offered. Spark glared at him. Hell hath no fury like Spark scorned, especially when it came to her...monthly cycles.

"You shut up," she said. The door slammed again. He shrugged and danced down the hall. Spark, meanwhile, was sliding down the door and to the floor, hands over her head.

_What is wrong with me? Maybe he's right..._

Her entire head was screaming in pain. She wondered what could possibly be going on. Button chirped anxiously from the bed, yellow eyes darting around. Even the Sky Monkey knew better than to bug her friend.

Spark stretched out on the small bed, her heart pounding in her ears.

Her entire body was screaming a message: Something was wrong.

But what?

* * *

**Muahahahaha, a cliff hanger! I'm evil, I know. What is wrong!? Oh, and updates might be a little scarce during the month o May, I have about eight piano competitions going on and need to practice. Yes, I have no life.  
**


	30. Chapter 29: The Hawks

That night, Spark dreamed.

The sky was red, the kind of red that echoed of evil. Her body felt small and frail. She was sitting on a skimmer of sorts, except it was old, and rusty. No emblems. The skimmer was gliding along, but the engines weren't on, and there was no wind at all. Spark looked around.

The world was bleeding.

_Where am I?_

_Why am I here?_

Screams echoed in her mind, as she saw more and more skimmers gathering. The clouds darkened, swirling around a tall palace that was perched on a spiky terra. Something inside told here where she was.

Cyclonia.

Her father's stories hadn't painted an image nearly as vivid as this.

Someone was showing her something.

It was almost as if...the palace was growing. Breathing. The clouds became black, and lightning flashed. A face appeared before her eyes. A face she didn't recognize...yet she felt like she knew it. A girl. The face disappeared. The lightning seemed to go inside her mind, as it blared and flashed, light popping, her throat numb. She couldn't scream, all she could muster was a hoarse yell, a yell that faded into nothingness.

_So this is what it's like...to die._

Someone was speaking.

"The calm before the storm is not to be trusted."

And then she woke up.

* * *

Aerrow pried Spark's door open and jumped in. He had heard shouting. Images of a maimed girl or a bloody room couldn't help but creep into his mind as he ran down the hallway. But when he got there, he saw her sitting in bed, eyes open, trembling like the last leaf of autumn.

"Daddy," she whispered. It had been a long time since she'd called him "Daddy." He raced forward and sat down next to her. She fell into his arms, tears streaming down her face.

"Spark? Spark, what is it?" he said, lifting her up. She looked scared.

"I had a bad dream."

"I think I've figured that out already," he said, smirking. She didn't return the grin.

"I was in Cyclonia."

He pulled back a little, but only for a moment. "How did you know?" he asked.

"I just...knew. Your stories. A palace. Talons. I just felt it. And a blood red sky," she said softly. "There was lightning. It was almost like the palace was growing. And there were more and more skimmers. And a girl."

"A girl?" Aerrow asked. "Cyclonis, maybe?"

Spark shook her head. "Red eyes. Black hair. She looked almost like...Nightwing. That man."

"Oh." Aerrow was puzzled. "I see." But he didn't see.

"And there was a voice," Spark said, her own tone hurried and scared. "I don't remember what it said, though. Something about a storm."

"Hon, it was just a dream."

"I know."

"Good."

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Still on Atmosia. We have some business. Then we'll leave. And begin your training," he said, pressing her nose.

"Why? We're not legal."

"So?" Aerrow said, grinning. And this time, Spark managed a smile as well.

"We're breaking the LAW?" she exclaimed. He grinned even wider, if that was possible.

"Pretty much."

"Wow. My goody-two-shoes of a father is disobeying the Sky Council. Next thing you know, the sky will fall." Spark turned and fell onto her bed. "Goodnight."

"Night." Aerrow left her to her own dreams. Button scurried out after him. He looked down at her, then out the window.

_If only you knew, Spark. The sky will fall, alright. It will if we don't do something about this new menace...and fast._

* * *

"The color suits you," Piper said, leaning back to examine her handiwork. Spark stood in the middle of the room, hands on her hips, smiling at her frame in the mirror. Piper had made a few adjustments on an old jumpsuit. Spark glowed inside it, face red, eyes twinkling. Last night's events had been forgotten.

Spark had chosen the patterns and colors: sky blue. It matched her necklace. And her favorite place. It was patched with darker blue, as was everyone else's uniforms. Of course, a silver hawk was sewed to the back. Spark turned and grinned at Piper.

"I love it," she said.

"Good. Now, come here. That right sleeve is troubling me." Piper stuffed her mouth full of needles and stood. She leaned over Spark and started working. All of a sudden, the door slammed open. Piper hiccuped and Spark jumped. The needle dove into Spark's shoulder.

"YEOW!"

"Finn!" Piper said, spitting the needles out. "You almost made me swallow pins!"

"Sorry," the blonde muttered, face red. Spark was trying to staunch the blood that was trickling out of her arm. Piper found a band-aid and handed it to the girl, who mumbled a thanks.

"Now, what was so important that I almost ended with needles in my stomach?" Piper asked, her foot tapping impatiently.

"Fauc said he was ready for his fitting so..."

"You barge in here and interrupt Spark's session. Great. Tell him to give us five more minutes."

Finn ran out before Piper started throwing needles at him. The two women heard his footsteps ringing down the hall. Piper turned towards Spark, eyes worried.

"You okay?"

"Fine."

Piper picked up her pins and got to work again. When the sleeves were even, Piper ushered Spark out.

"And go get Fauc!" she called after the girl.

* * *

Fauc rested a red cheek on his fist and leaned over the table. Stork was humming softly at his workstation. The Condor sat idly on the ground, while Aerrow and Junko had gone into town to "attend to business". They wouldn't say what the "business" was, just that Piper was in charge. As always.

Button was meandering around the ship, showing off her new suit. Piper was busy fitting the newcomers with uniforms. She had been in charge of patching uniforms before. Things didn't change much with the new team.

Spark walked into the helm, her new uniform shimmering. Stork turned and gave a silent thumbs up. Button charged in and bounded onto her friend's shoulder, chirping approvingly.

"Nice threads," Fauc commented. "What about..."

"Piper says she'll see you now," Spark remarked dryly. She was still sore over her shoulder. If she couldn't be mad at Finn, Finn's son was next on her list. She sat down curtly and inspected her shoulder. Fauc stood and walked down the hall, muttering to himself about girls. Stork walked over and stood next to Spark as she turned on the radio.

"News tonight of a storm building near Terra Gale..." the station blared. Spark turned the knob. Soft music echoed through the ship. Stork raised his eyebrows. He didn't know Spark liked...violins. The music was nice enough, the Merb supposed. He turned and went back to work on his Mindworm Scanner.

The proximity radar buzzed. Stork peeked through the periscope and saw Aerrow and Junko coming down the road. He opened the ramp, and a few minutes later, the two men were at the helm.

"Hey, dad, check it!" Spark said, standing. She flipped the radio off. Aerrow admired his daughter for only a moment.

"I have another gift for you," he said to her. "And someone get Fauc."

Finn started for Piper's room, when Spark stopped him.

"Um, remember last time?" she said softly. He faltered and let her go on instead. Junko looked puzzled.

"What was all that about?" he asked. Aerrow shrugged. Finn rolled his blue eyes at the ceiling. Spark came back a moment later, Piper and Fauc treading in her wake. Fauc had chosen a dark blue green, which almost melted in with the other blue patches on his uniform. Piper had left a few pins in, however, and he winced as he walked.

"Have we got a surprise for you!" Junko said, clapping Fauc on the back.

"OW!"

"Sorry."

Aerrow led everyone outside. Fauc and Spark gasped, for there, glistening in the sunlight, was a pair of skimmers.

"YES!" Fauc shouted. He tried to run, but something told him that moving at any pace faster then his current one was a bad idea. He settled with walking. Spark, however, had no such qualms, and sped down the ramp, Button still on her shoulder.

She waited for Fauc to arrive before looking the two skimmers over. He ran a finger over his, the dark blue background smearing the landscape.

Spark immediately knew which one was hers. The one with the little sidecar. It glowed newer and bluer than the sky, and she could almost hear the hawk call. A long, plaintive, declaration of freedom. The wings forever yearning to touch cloud. The beak turned upwards...as if to catch the sun. This was why they fought, after all.

For freedom.

* * *

**I have decided to do this one in two parts. Maybe five or so more chapters for this part, then FIN. That's all.  
**


	31. Chapter 30: The Battle

Aerrow was a fine teacher, and Spark a wonderful student. The techniques he taught her trickled into her mind easily.

She had chosen her weapons.

Energy blades.

Just like him.

They balanced well, she said. But really, inside, she had wanted to be like him. To make her legacy as great, if not greater. So now, the two were sparring. Her light frame hurling towards his larger one.

"Don't...erk...throw to much...eep...weight...on your right side," he gasped between blows. She adjusted quickly, dove underneath his attacks and pressed her blade to his throat. He grinned. She refused to smile.

"I win," she said tartly.

"I know."

"Good."

"Spark, you're taking this way to seriously," he said gently. She eased the blade away. "Understand that winning isn't everything."

"It isn't? We're fighting evil here--"

"So? Understand the ideals behind every battle. If the sacrifices are too great..."

"The end justifies the means."

"Not always," he said softly.

She turned towards him. Her emerald eyes held too many secrets. Secrets he wished he knew about. His own daughter, and he didn't even understand her.

"Well?" she said, backing away. "Another round?"

"Spark," he said, his voice low. "If you had a choice between your own life and that of a friend, what would you do?" Spark was silent.

"I don't know," she whispered, her blades dim. "I guess...I'd die for them."

Aerrow sighed. "And that's the problem. Spark, you have to be ready to give up everything. EVERYTHING. That's including your friends."

Spark looked shocked. "But...you just said..."

"I know. And that was why it took us a year and a half, I guess. We just weren't...brutal enough. There were times I could have won if I didn't go after my friends. Times I could have just ended it. But I didn't."

Spark didn't say anything for a while. She was staring at the ground. All of a sudden, she looked up, fire in her eyes. "I would die for Atmos. But I would die for my friends first."

"Hm." Aerrow looked at her. She held the same naive ideas he had, when he was fourteen. Protect the Atmos. Protect the team. You? There is no such thing as "I" during a war. Only "us". Only "them". Only victory.

Death?

Death hadn't become a matter until the end.

When it became inevitable.

* * *

Nightwing sat on his skimmer, features contorted in a leer.

Terra Saharr was next. They'd have to pass over Atmosia, however, which was what they were doing. Unsure as to the location of the Storm Hawks, they were being cautious at every turn. Gaeli had come along, her skimmer piloting skills still not fully developed. She wasn't as accustomed to flying as he was.

The wind whipped at everyone's hair. Notte was continuously brushing his dark locks aside, his hands making fast and brisk movements. Nightwing had his own hands on the controls. The large terra ahead fell into view.

This would take a little stealth.

* * *

Fauc and Finn were doing target practice. As soon as Fauc put his hands on a crossbow, he hated it. Really, really hated it. Too bulky, he said. He grabbed a plain bow and arrow. It was as if he found a lover. Finn had asked his son if he was absolutely sure.

"Bow and arrow were my greatest enemy's weapons."

"Oh, you mean that woman?"

"Yes..."

"M'kay."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Finn had exclaimed.

"Doesn't matter to me. I like it."

"But--"

"Meh."

"Fine. Fine," Finn muttered. Fauc had turned out to be a very good archer. His aim was almost as good as Finn's.

Parts and pieces of each father had embedded themselves deep in their children. And both men hated it.

They didn't need constant reminders of what WAS following them around. No matter how much they loved them, it would've been nice to make them different. Unique. Yet here they were, carrying their father's ideals and their father's talents.

Aerrow, especially, had yearned for Spark to be herself.

That yearning had vanished like dew before the sun.

* * *

It was around noon that the alarms went off. The Condor's proximity radar had picked up a group of skimmers advancing towards Atmosia. Aerrow and Spark had abandoned their conversation and jumped aboard the ship, flying to the helm to make sure Stork hadn't started hyperventilating. Luckily, he was only in the first stages of paranoia. Piper and Junko were already there, attempting to calm him down.

"Stork, we'll be fine," Piper said softly. "Really!"

"DOOM!"

"Fine. If you say so, man," Fauc said. He and Finn had barged in, blonde hair flying. Stork managed to retain normal breathing. Button chirped unexpectedly in the doorway, yellow eyes written over with confusion and worry. Spark lifted her friend up and put her on her shoulder.

"Who is it?" Piper asked Aerrow. His eyes were glued to the periscope. He turned away with anxious looks.

"Cyclonians."

* * *

"Atmosia, three o' clock," Notte radiod. Nightwing gave the thumbs up. Hopefully, the cloud cover would be enough.

Skimmers started rising from the terra and charging towards them.

Okay...forget cloud cover.

Nightwing found the catch on his sword and pulled it out, red charge sizzling.

"ATTACK!" he roared. Notte gave a battle cry and lunged forward, guns on his skimmer popping with energy blasts.

"Who are they?"

"Dunno!"

"How do we know who's who?"

"If they're shooting at you, shoot back!"

Gaeli pulled up next to Nightwing. "Ace, how do I work these things?" she said, pointing at her guns.

"Erm...blasty end goes in the other guy," Sed offered from below. Both Nightwing and Gaeli glared at him.

"LOOK OUT!" Nightwing bellowed. A silver skimmer streaked forward, breaking up the group with vigorous fire. Nightwing blasted the engine to pieces with his sword. The craft fell into the clouds. No parachute. Nightwing smirked. Too easy.

* * *

Aerrow and Spark found their skimmers first. Button jumped into her sidecar, with some persuasion, and snapped her goggles on.

"Ready?" Spark shouted.

"Ready!" Junko bellowed. The Storm Hawks took off as the Condor rose from the ground, blue energy blasts searing through the sky. Spark dodged them and flew directly at the oncoming Cyclonians. Maverick and his Red Eagles were already in action, sparks flying in every direction. Maverick pulled up next to Aerrow.

"Who are these people?"

"Don't ask! Just blast!" Aerrow shouted back. Maverick grinned and turned his skimmer towards the fight. The Cyclonians were retreating. Spark refused to let them go. She pushed the accelorator down.

"After them!" she shouted. Aerrow followed, Finn and Fauc taking up the rear. Junko was below them, circling the sky, waiting for a target.

Meanwhile, on the Condor, Piper and Stork were having...problems.

"We're low on fuel!" Stork hollered.

"Oh, please tell me you're joking," Piper wailed. Stork turned to look at her, serious expression on his face.

"Do I LOOK like I'm a joking kinda guy?" he asked.

"Whatever, just try to get the engines running on low. We'll have to cut back on speed."

"What if the others have a problem? We won't be there!" Stork shouted. "DOOM!"

"Stork, think POSITIVE thoughts!"

"Why?"

"ONE of us has to!" she shrieked.

"Does it have to me ME?" Stork whimpered.

* * *

Nightwing turned in his seat to look at the incomers. This wasn't good. He banked towards the right, a misty terra coming into view. He didn't know the name, but it would make good terrain to fight over. No clouds for THEM to hide in. He turned his craft around and fired. The skimmers that were chasing him dispersed, only to come back again. Gaeli fired a few well aimed shots, tearing apart engines and shearing wings off.

Aerrow flew directly towards Notte, blades raised. He couldn't abandon his skimmer, now that Radarr wasn't here. But he could still fight. Notte charged forward, and the two skimmers narrowly missed each other.

Spark was sparring with three Talons at once, her blue blades cutting through the air. One of them charged up and fired a red hot blast at her. Button shrieked. A blue green streak dove forward and knocked her skimmer out of the line of fire.

Fauc gave her a cocky grin. She smiled back,

"Thanks."

"No prob-"

"LOOK OUT!"

Nightwing had pulled up out of a dive and fired. The blast hit Fauc's arm. Spark heard a sickening crack. He barked in pain, his other arm flying up to staunch the blood that was flowing freely. Another blast, this one from no one in particular, and his engine was dead. Spark sent her skimmer flying after him, but something told her she couldn't help.

The skimmer was falling. The engine was spluttering, as if in shock, and Fauc was valiantly trying to pull it up with his good arm. The other one was hanging limply at his side, twisted at an awkward angle, the bone snapped clean in half. Spark screamed at him in frustration and fear.

"FAUC! PULL UP!"

"I'm TRYING!" he shouted. Suddenly, Nightwing turned his craft towards Fauc's falling ride and aimed.

"LOOK OUT!" Spark screamed. "Fauc, NO!"

Nightwing fired two red blasts in quick succession. Fauc's skimmer crumpled and he fell down towards the terra below.

"NO!" Finn shouted.

"Fauc…No, no," Spark breathed. "No…"

Aerrow hadn't noticed Fauc's predicament; he was too busy sparring with the Talons. Spark sat on her skimmer, tears welling up, energy blades forgotten. Suddenly, she felt a rush of air behind her. She turned and saw Nightwing, and before the red head could react, he fired. The red ball of energy hit her square in the chest, snapping her ribs. She was pushed back, off the skimmer. Spark twirled through the air, the sky streaking by, a rush of blue and white. In the distance, she heard someone screaming her name.

"Spark! Spark, NO!"

She kept on falling. She wondered why her parachute hadn't deployed and tried to pull the emergency line, but she couldn't move. Her body slammed into the ground and rolled, the undergrowth of the forest spinning by in a blur of color. Her limbs crumpled as she spun, until her battered body whammed against a tree. She moaned. Her lungs screamed for air. She opened her eyes and looked around. Everything was spinning…There, in the distance, a shock of golden hair. Fauc.

"Fauc…Fauc…" she whispered. Her body wouldn't move. She felt something hot well up in her throat and coughed. Blood splattered against the dry leaves on the forest floor. _Oh, that was gross, _she thought.

Footsteps. The leaves crumpled under the weight of the Talons as they walked towards her. She wanted to fight, wanted to get them away, but her body wouldn't respond to her brain. One of the men lifted her. A scream escaped from her throat. Pain had coursed through her like electricity. Her ribs must have been broken, because her chest felt like it had collapsed. The man yanked at her. Another scream, this time accompanied by a splintered rib pushing through her skin. Blood streamed out. The world faded as Spark fainted.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter was a little rushed, I've already admitted my battle scenes are wacko. And yes, I gave you another cliffhanger, but the next chapter should be up in a few minutes. Hopefully.  
**


	32. Chapter 31: The Spell

Aerrow only watched Spark fall for a moment. Then he sprang into action. He fell into a dive, shouting her name all the while.

"SPARK! SPARK!"

He landed hurriedly, not even bothering to convert his ride. He pulled out his blades and ran into the forest, refusing to cry, refusing to believe what was most likely true...That she was gone.

He found the spot her body had fallen. Blood splattered the leaves. But she wasn't there. Wheel marks. Talons.

In the distance, a moan. Aerrow bolted over to the shock of blonde hair. Fauc.

"Fauc?"

"Hm...Spark?"

"No, it's me, Aerrow."

"Where's Spark?"

Aerrow gulped down his tears as Fauc opened his eyes.

"Where is she?"

Aerrow was silent. Fauc's face twisted in realization. Three more skimmers landed, piloted by Finn, Junko, and a very tired Button, who had miraculously figured out the craft's controls. Finn sped over to his son, tears streaming down his face.

"Hey, you okay?"

"I'm fine, dad," Fauc said. He tried to lift his arm, but the pain came. It mounted up and dove through his entire body, making him shudder. Finn bent down, worried. He looked at Aerrow.

"Where's..."

Aerrow stood and turned away.

"They have her."

The shock of his situation hit him.

He roared in anger and frustration, falling to his knees, and the tears came.

* * *

Spark's eyes fluttered open. She was in a tent, that much was clear. A tan colored tarp was stretched around her. She felt cold and tired, even though it was hot, wherever she was. The sun seared through the fabric like needles. She tried to move, but the pain came back, and she let a cry escape her. The tent flap opened. A dark haired girl stepped in, golden eyes flashing in the heat.

"You okay?"

"No, I am not okay, seeing as YOU have me! Let me GO!" Spark shouted, her voice bitter.

"Not until you give us what we want," the girl said, smiling. She stepped into the darkness. Spark saw her features fully for the first time. She had the largest eyes the red head had ever seen.

"And what do you want?" Spark whispered.

"Where are the others? What are your plans? What was your business with the Sky Council?" the girl barked. Questions rolled off her tongue like water.

"I will NEVER betray my friends," Spark hissed, although inside, something wasn't sure. Did she mean what she said?

The girl giggled, a horrible teasing sound. "You'll crack. I just know it." And then she left.

* * *

The Condor's long shadow darkened the sky as Stork and Piper arrived. Aerrow climbed onto his own skimmer and resignedly took off after the others. Fauc rode with Finn, arm still damaged. They landed on the runway just as Piper ran out to meet them.

"Where's Spark?"

Aerrow got off his skimmer, tears still clinging stubbornly to his face. He raced over to Piper, who hugged him, her own eyes welling up.

"No," Piper whispered. "She can't be dead..."

"She's not dead. They have her," Aerrow hissed. He didn't neet to elaborate on who "they" was. Fauc limped over, Finn holding him up. Piper's carnelian eyes widened at his arm.

"We need to get him to a hospital," Finn said.

"No, I have a Healing Crystal. Only medium grade, but it should fix the bone. Take him to my room," she instructed. She realized Aerrow was in no state to be Sky Knight at the moment. Junko lumbered over, putting an arm around Aerrow. For once, it didn't crush. The sky bled red as the sun set.

* * *

Spark couldn't move anything without hurting to some extent. Her arms, therefore, lay limply to her sides, unbandaged, blood crusting at the surface of her many wounds. Her left ankle, however, was only sprained, and she often twitched a toe.

"The power of my toe is deadly!" she would mutter over and over.

It kept her from feeling totally helpless, she supposed.

Her chest was the worst. She was lucky. No ribs had punctured a lung. But there was a splintered bone poking through her skin that caused her obvious discomfort. Every now and again, a new burst of pain, with no one to help her. No food. No water. They were starving her out. Time and time again, the girl came to question her. Time and time again, Spark refused. Talking had become a waste of energy. Now, the girl was met with only silence.

"We'll feed you. Heal you. Just talk."

Spark was quiet.

She hoped that the others could find her in time.

One day, the girl didn't come. Spark hoped that maybe they would leave her alone, now. Her body felt as if it would crumble any moment. She found herself wishing for death. The sun seared into her eyes, the heat burned her skin. New ribbons of blood every day. She felt weaker and weaker.

Finally, the comfort of night came, and with it, a visitor.

A man.

Nightwing.

He wasn't wearing any armor. It made him look almost human.

Almost.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" he said. He smiled, like a shark grins before the feast. Spark hoped she wasn't the feast.

"I have nothing to say to you," she whispered, her voice dry and cracked. He held up a jug of water, beads trickling down the sides. Spark licked her lips and felt the dry skin dig into her tongue.

"Here," he said, tipping the jug to her mouth. She started to drink, then had second thoughts. What if it was poisoned? The second he pulled away, she spat it out. Right into his face. He jerked back, the jug spilling, only to continue leering at her.

"I don't need your charity." She turned her head away, the only movement she could afford at the moment.

"Tsk, tsk," he tittered. "I'm not giving you charity, child."

"Look who's talking. You're not much of an adult. How old are you? Nineteen, eighteen?"

"Twenty," he said dryly. He let the empty jug fall.

"Hm. Barely an adult," she hissed.

"In many ways, I admire you. A lesser foe would have opened up by now."

"Well, I don't admire you. You're a coward, who can't face me in a fight, can't even kill me. Keeping me here makes you feel powerful, doesn't it? Makes you feel in control of a world you have no place in?" she said. She didn't know where the words came from. Some deep, dark place, she supposed, a place in her mind, where all the bitter moments she had ever experienced, lay. He pulled back even more. She could tell the words stung.

"You've given me no choice," he said finally. He pulled out a crystal, a bright green stone with a swirling green pattern on it.

"What is that?" Spark asked. Nightwing laughed, a cackle that Spark cringed at.

"A Hypnosis Stone. An old merchant in the market offered a fair price. We spared his child's life, in return for it." Nightwing swung the stone on a golden string. Spark gulped.

"No, please, don't make me," she said, her voice thin and childish.

"It won't hurt a bit." He advanced, the crystal swinging. He reached out and held her head in place. Spark struggled, her head twisting, but he held fast. His red eyes met her emerald ones. She tried to close her eyes, but the green light was so beautiful...Why was she sad? She should be happy. Things were fine...as long as she kept looking at the stone...

"Now," Nightwing said, and his voice was sugary. "Where are the others?"


	33. Chapter 32: The Rescue Plan

_How could I?_

The question rang in Spark's ears as she sat on the bed, rocking. She couldn't remember a thing. But she knew that the Hypnosis Crystal had worked. She could hear them planning. Plus, they had healed her. A bandage wrapped around her broken ribs and punctured skin. Her arms and legs were in splints. Her broken collarbone had been fixed. They wouldn't have done that...it she had remained silent.

_How could I?_

How could she have betrayed her dad? Piper? Her friends? The entire team was in jeopardy. And it was all her fault. If she had just held on, resisted, been a little stronger...Maybe things wouldn't be like this. She felt weak. Stupid.

_How could I?_

How could she have broken?

_How could I?_

_How could I?_

* * *

Fauc sat on his bed, face downcast.

His arm had healed. It lay in his lap, light bandages still covering the wound. He grimaced at the calendar.

Three days had passed, and still no sign of her.

He felt useless.

Spark was out there, fighting for her life, and here he was, healed, three square meals a day, a shower. Friends. His father. Rain drummed against the roof, refusing to let him sleep. Forcing him to hate himself.

He knew he loved her. He'd loved her from the moment he saw her. He wanted her back. He knew she didn't like him very much, but that didn't matter. He just needed to save her again. What mattered was that somewhere, he knew she was alive. And that she needed him.

_She would have done the same for me. She would never let us down. She would never betray us._

He stood, packed some clothes, food, and water. After scrawling a note to his father, he grabbed his bow and quiver and crept to the hanger bay.

He was going after her.

* * *

Nightwing pulled out of the tent, mind spinning in rage.

How dare she.

How dare that CHILD call him a coward.

He was NOT a coward. He was anything but a coward.

NO one, NO ONE called him a coward. He put the Hypnosis Stone away.

Saharr had fallen easily. Easier then expected, anyhow. The Third Degree Burners were not at home, out doing reconnaissance. And so Saharr had no protection. Not a single Talon lost, and to cap it off, Notte was glowing. The boy walked through camp, chest thrust out.

Now there was a child who knew his place.

Gaeli stepped up next to him, grinning.

"Did she give?"

"Oh, she gave alright. They were on Atmosia to ask for official permission to catch us. It was denied. They're Rogues, liable to be arrested by their own council any day. And they have no idea who most of us are."

"Oh, this is too good," Gaeli hissed.

Haydon waddled over. The old adviser had grown into more than a nuisance; he was becoming a bug on the windshield of Nightwing's life. A big, ugly, fat bug.

"The citizens have been restrained, sire."

"Good," Nightwing said, rubbing his hands together. "Then let it begin." A leer took over his face, his red eyes searing into the sky. "It's time to send a message. The future of the Atmos belongs to Cyclonia. It belongs to ME."

* * *

Fauc had been forced to land, the wind picking up with vigor. Rain lashed at him like a thousand needles, and he was reminded of Piper's sewing skills. He made strangling motions with his hands as he sat in the cave. Mad at himself. Mad at mother nature.

The storm subsided enough a few hours later for Fauc to continue his journey. _The others will have missed me by now, _he reckoned. His skimmer slid through the darkness, but he was afraid of turning on his headlights. He managed, however, to find the switch that controlled the radio.

"...bzzz...Attacked!...Sa...harr...Cyclonia-...eed back...p now...bz..."

Fauc gritted his teeth, pulled out a map, and turned for Saharr. For Spark.

* * *

"FAUC'S GONE!"

Piper pulled herself out of bed and jumped into the hallway, staff in hand. The blue crystal on it cast an eerie glow. The door next to hers burst open, and out popped a tired looking Aerrow. He obviously hadn't slept.

Junko slid down the ladder that led to his room. He yawned, a bellowing thing that made the walls rumble. Stork's voice came on over the intercom.

"What is it NOW?"

Finn slid into view. "Fauc! He's gone! He left a note!"

Aerrow held out a hand and took the paper. Finn was shaking so much, Junko had to hold him in place. Aerrow and Piper read with sleepy eyes:

_I'm going after Spark. I know she's out there. Sorry, dad, I just can't sit here and do nothing. I have to find her._

_ Love, Fauc_

Aerrow handed the note back. That boy had more courage then all of them put together. He shouted at the intercom.

"Stork! Turn on the radio. Let's see if we can find out where the Cyclonians have gone," he said. The other end gave a mumble, and soon, the crackle of a radio filled the ship.

"...bzzz...Attacked!...Sa...harr...Cyclonia-...eed back...p now...bz..."

Piper smiled. Finally, a location.

Spark was coming home.


	34. Chapter 33: The Escape

Terra Saharr was blessed with the tranquil rain, as it pounded against the Cyclonian tents and sank into the earth. The Third Degree Burners had arrived home to a sorry sight, indeed. They didn't stand a chance, in the dark and the rain. Radios for help had been transmitted across the Atmos, but the new Sky Knight, Heatwave, doubted anyone would answer. Who would come to their aid in THIS weather?

So that was why he was rather surprised when a skimmer zipped past their large carrier. Heatwave pressed his eyes to the periscope, blinking furiously. A blond boy had just flown past him, bow and arrow drawn, eyes fierce with what the Saharrians called "fighting fire". He was going straight for the terra.

What the...?

* * *

Fauc landed quietly on the little corner of unoccupied Saharr, his skimmer bouncing with inexperience. He cursed vehemently before dismounting, his arrows ready. The dark forms that were people in the distance moved like ink across water. Fauc advanced slowly, feet sloshing through the mud. There were no fires; how could there be? All the tents were dim. Save one. A thin shadow was sitting inside. A familiar form.

He grinned to himself and moved faster, heart pounding against his ribcage. Part of him longing to slash his way through the entire camp. But he restrained himself. Fauc knew...she could die if he was too rash.

The rain was falling steadily, and lightning lit up the sky. There was no moon...not tonight. Fauc closed his eyes to clear them, before breaking into a run. He kept the the shadows, shoulders hunched, hunkering through the camp with speed. Finally, he reached the tent. Guards walked past him, weaponless. He wondered how they had done it...Taken over a terra with little or no weapons. But now was not the time to think. He took out an arrow and cut a hole in the tent, before peering through. And realizing he'd made a BIG mistake.

* * *

Gaeli couldn't sleep. Her heart was fluttering, her head aching. She lit a lamp and sat up in bed, listening to the rain drum a steady beat on her tent.

There was a sawing noise. She looked up.

Someone was cutting a HOLE in her tent flap. She stood, bow and arrow at the ready. A pale blue eye peered through.

"GET OUT! ANIMAL! ATTACK! GAH!" She fired at the eye, which disappeared with a shout.

Gaeli ran outside, into the rain, boots sloshing. A dark form was running...with blond hair.

"AFTER HIM!" she barked. The guards were roused, and the entire camp was alive with commotion and...well, there wasn't any other word for it, chaos. Tents were overturned as the search for the intruder continued. Gaeli ran to the prisoner's tent. _He came for HER. I KNOW it. _

The girl was asleep. Gaeli roused her.

"Wha'ime'i'it?" she mumbled.

"Up. There's been...an emergency."

"What?"

Gaeli wrenched Spark from the bed and pushed her outside. The Talons quieted at the sight of the girl. Spark slumped, her body weak, leg still broken.

"YOU! Whoever you are, listen up, and listen good. I have the girl right here. If you don't show yourself in ten seconds, I will slit...her...throat." Gaeli accented the last three words by shaking Spark, who cried out in pain, her ribs aching. Gaeli pulled out an arrow and put it against Spark's jugular. The cord of pounding life pulsed as the blaring red tip was forced against it.

"Ten...nine...eight..."

* * *

Fauc heard Gaeli's message. He peered out from behind an upturned tent and saw Spark, bent over, gasping in pain. The Cyclonian shook her, and his friend shrieked in pain. The girl took out an arrow and pressed it to Spark's throat as she began to count.

"Ten...nine...eight..."

Fauc stood.

"Looking for me?" he hollered. The dark haired Cyclonian leered at him. She tossed Spark to the ground and turned to face him fully.

"Drop the weapons," a new voice growled. A man, not much older then the girl, appeared from the shadows, his face angry and stormy. Fauc did as he said, the bow and arrows clattering to the muddy earth. The man, Nightwing, advanced, wet hair plastered to his face.

"You have me. Now let her," Fauc said, pointing at Spark, "Go."

"I'll do no such thing. She's far too valuable. You, however, are disposable." He raised his sword, which Fauc hadn't seen before, and got ready to strike.

* * *

Spark fell onto the ground, rainwater sloshing into her mouth and nose. She coughed it out and sneezed, her eyes opening. Fauc was standing in front of Nightwing, and his weapons were on the ground. Spark couldn't hear what he was saying...Something about letting her go. She pulled herself up, arm shaking.

Nightwing suddenly turned on his sword and raised it.

"NO!" Spark shrieked, diving up. She pushed off of her bad leg, pain shooting through her. Her body hurled against Nightwing, knocking him aside.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

"Nightwing!" Gaeli howled.

"Fauc! RUN!" Spark shrieked. Nightwing was pulling himself up, and Spark's legs had gone on strike. She was sprawled on the ground, trembling as Nightwing stood. Fauc refused to leave. He picked up his weapons and fired deadly blue bolts of energy at the crowd, keeping them at bay. Spark reached up with her healed arm, and he grabbed her, sweeping her up. He ran along, his friend nestled in his arms, red balls of energy flying at him. He ran, not caring what was behind him, eyes only on the blue green skimmer ahead. He jumped on, Spark in his lap, revved the engine, and took off, trailing blue into the rainy night, leaving behind him a very wet, and angry Cyclonian army.

* * *

The Condor streamed through the sky, going as fast as Stork would allow it, the wind whipping at the steel plating and tearing off pieces here and there.

"Faster!" Aerrow barked.

"If I go any faster, we'll be torn apart!" Stork shouted back.

"I'll take that chance. GO!"

Stork moaned before pushing down on the accelerator. The ship ripped through the clouds, rain streaking across the window at supersonic speeds. Aerrow and the others were tossed around like rag dolls. Piper found a foothold and shrieked at Finn.

"FINN, let go of my LEG!"

He obliged her, only to become familiar with the opposite wall a moment later.

Aerrow fought his way up next to Stork and helped the Merb hold the ship steady. Piper grabbed onto a periscope and looked through.

"Terra Saharr, straight ahead!"

"Prepare to attack!" Aerrow barked. Stork slowed and pulled the Condor into a turn, blue cannons firing. Junko and Finn sat at the engines, blue balls sizzling to earth. Stork twitched.

"Try not to hit Spark," he cautioned. Aerrow paled at the thought.

"We're going in," he shouted at the others.

* * *

The storm threw Fauc's skimmer around like a mouse, and the wind was a merciless cat. Toying with her food before she ate it, the feline shrieked wind and yowled lightning. Fauc struggled to keep a grip on the craft and Spark at the same time.

A sudden gust of wind tipped his craft over, and yet he somehow managed to hold on. His bow and arrows, however, clattered to the Wastelands below. He righted the skimmer and held Spark even closer.

All sense of direction lost, Fauc turned randomly, hoping to sight land in the night. There was none to be seen.

He wasn't sure how long he was on the skimmer, but it was several hours. Fuel was running out. He gave on last desperate turn, hoping to see earth.

Yes.

A dark mass approached in the sky, misty and comforting. Fauc whooped to himself, before pushing the skimmer forward. The engine choked. He floored the accelerator. They were directly over the terra.

He circled, looking for a place to land, blue eyes scanning the tree filled terra. The skimmer was out of fuel, and dropping. _Landing strip, I need a landing strip! _But there was none. His parachute had been torn away in the wind, and Spark had none. He could only hold her close as they fell, the wind and rain whistling by, the sky a blue black blur.

They crashed into water, relief crashing over him along with the waves. Anything beat solid ground, at the moment. He was drifting along with a current. _A current. _A river. This...couldn't be good. He looked for Spark, hollering her name.

"Spark!"

"Fauc!"

She was awake. Good.

"You okay?"

"...I...can't...swim!..."

Fauc searched for her in the water, rain from above, river below, his legs struggling to find something to latch onto. A slim shape tore past him, screaming.

"SPARK!"

He swam after her, going with the water. Her hand twined into his, only to slip away. The river grew louder, the current fiercer, as he realized the water was going _down. Waterfall. _

"NO!" Spark barked. She fell out of reach. He felt the river bed slide away as the waterfall tore down, taking the two passengers with it, as it crashed into the pool below, white foam churning, hiding any sign of life beneath.


	35. Chapter 34: The Prison

Aerrow and the others took off into the howling wind, their skimmers tearing through the sky, blemishes on the perfect storm. They landed in quick succession, Aerrow leading the way. He and everyone else sprang off their rides, weapons at the ready. Even Button had come along. Only Stork remained on the Condor, circling protectively overhead.

Junko punched his fists together, green light enveloping his knuckles. Aerrow nodded and charged forward, battle cry stirring in his throat.

"HIYAAAAAAAA...ah?"

The terra was empty, save a few small leftover tents fluttering loosely in the wind. The Cyclonians...and Spark...were gone. Piper raced up to him, ready to catch him if he fell, a comforting arm ready. But he had already blinked back his tears of frustration and was turning towards the large carrier in the distance.

"Aerrow," Piper called. He stopped and turned.

"What?"

"We will find her. Her, and Fauc." Piper tried to smile. He didn't even blink. Finn walked up next to Piper, worried glances passing between them. They could tell Aerrow blamed himself for her capture, and for Fauc's sudden change of heart. It didn't seem right.

"Let's go talk to the Sky Knights. Maybe they have some information."

"Hm."

Junko, Finn, and Piper followed him across the wet terra, Button chirping in their wake.

* * *

Fauc never lost consciousness throughout the fall.

He experienced every nerve wracking jerk, crash, and bump along the way, until finally crashing into the pool, soaked to the bone, but alive. The water pushed him down, his lungs exploding for want of air. He kicked and jerked, his eyes bugging out, face paling, before finally forcing his way to the surface. Blessed, beautiful oxygen floated through his mouth and filled his body. The most wonderful thing in the world.

"Spark, that was some ride, wasn't it?" he called. No cheery, teasing voice replied. He splashed around, worry building. "Spark, not the time for games. We need to go! SPARK!!" Still, only silence and the chirping of birds answered him. He looked around, eyes searching the area. A shock of red was sticking out of the roots of an upturned tree...

Spark.

_Oh, God, NO!_

Fauc splashed over to her lying form, shouting her name all the while. He tripped and fell next to her, more mud finding its way onto his body. He didn't care. Her arms were tangled in the roots, head barely out of water. He jerked her up and managed to disentangle her, before pulling her onto the riverbank. His voice had fallen to a whisper.

"Spark...please...please..."

He wasn't sure who he was begging. God, her, nature...anyone. Anyone who could answer his prayer that hopefully, she was still alive. He placed his ear above her mouth. No breathing. His mind wandered back to his CPR classes when he was a kid. He struggled through his fog of memories and somehow, figured it out. His hand flew up to her head, tilting it back and pinching her nose. After a moment's hesitation, he bent down, covered her mouth with his, and pumped in two breaths. Pulling back, and grimacing at the taste of blood and riverwater in her mouth, he pressed down firmly on her ribcage. Small qualms started sneaking into his mind as he remembered her broken ribs. But he'd rather have her alive.

Tears flying down his face as he started compressions, he managed to count aloud.

"...t-t-ten...e-eleven..."

The night wore on, as he kept on giving her air, trying to force her to come back.

She couldn't be dead.

_You can't be gone, Spark. You can't be, because I didn't get to tell you how much you mean to me. You have to breath..._

Finally, after what seemed like years, a cough. A beautiful, frail cough. Then, something better. Spark heaved back and vomited, water and mud spewing out onto the ground. The most beautiful upchuck Fauc had ever seen in his life. He lifted her up and tried to wake her.

"Spark?"

"Ow."

_Yes..._

"You alive?"

"I feel dead."

"You choked on river water."

"So why am I here...? Oh, ew, you didn't!"

"What?"

"You...KISSED ME?"

"Well, no, I gave you air. I saved your life!" Fauc exclaimed, almost dropping her. She smiled wryly.

"Thanks, I guess."

"No problem. You'd have done the same for me, right?"

At this, Spark turned away. Fauc pretended to get in a huff, face pouty. Spark refused to smile. She coughed one more time before pulling herself up, wincing at the pain in her still frail arms and legs.

"I'm sorry," she said at last. Fauc grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her towards him.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Spark." He glared at her.

"You don't understand. I...betrayed you. You, dad, your dad, Piper...everyone. I told him. I gave up everything: Who we were, where we were, why we were here...I've put the entire team in jeapardy."

"I'm sure you didn't mean to," Fauc said gently. "Anyone would've cracked."

Spark shook he head, tears flying. "I should've been stronger," she sobbed. "How can you look at me, let alone save my life? I'm not worth saving. I'm...I'm an idiot. I'm so stupid," she cried, banging her head against her knee. Fauc jerked her up.

"Don't you EVER call yourself an idiot. I'm an idiot. My dad's an idiot, sometimes. But you're the bravest person I know. So don't you do that, Spark. I won't let you. Now, apologize to yourself."

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"Good. It's OK. Things will work out. We just need to get home."

"And where are we, exactly?" Spark asked, looking around. The sun was climbing, the sky rosy pink as the new day crept in on the unfamiliar terra. Fauc stood, his eyes scanning the tree line.

"I seriously have NO idea," he admitted.

"Helpful. Help me up," she said, holding her hand out. He grabbed it and pulled her up. She limped along, sliding her arm around his shoulder. The two of them walked into the woods, Fauc supporting Spark as best he could. The sun caused the entire forest to look unearthly, as if it were enchanted. A dark shape rose out of the ground in front of them, casting a low shadow. Fauc and Spark had arrived in a clearing.

It was a fortress of sorts, with crumbling walls and doors, the stench of rotting wood filling the air. Spark limped along, scanning the ancient foundation. She gasped at the door.

"Fauc, the emblem..."

He looked up. A Cyclonian seal was engraved over the doorway, the imposing raven swirling in a mass of chipped black paint. He walked up to it, prying away the vines and leaves that covered a rusty plaque.

"Zartacla Prison," he read. "It says, 'Abandon all hope, ye who enter here.' Cheery sort of hosts, weren't they?"

"Oh, I can feel the hospitality," Spark said, shuddering. She was still wet, and the wind tore at her. Fauc wrapped his arms around her, and they walked into the prison. Spark's mind was thundering louder than the waterfall.

_Where have I heard this name before? Why does it sound so doggone familiar?_

The jail cells cast eerie shadows across the aisle. Cages that looked like they once housed animals lay empty and forgotten. The door squeaked, the noises causing Fauc and Spark to jump. She squeezed his arm, her fingers tightning.

"Hey, can I have my limbs back?" he hissed. She relinquished her grip, muttering an apology.

"Wait. Over there. It says 'Radio Room'. Maybe something still works in there." She pointed at an ancient looking door. Fauc eyed it skeptically.

"You serious?"

"You have anything better?" she hissed. He shrugged resignedly and followed her into the room. Ivy and other plants crept up the walls, slowly strangling the life out of the building. Spark rummaged around with her good arm, pulling cobwebs off of machines and papers.

"See anything?" Fauc asked.

"Not yet," she admitted. "Wait..." Her hands fell onto a piece of paper. "Look at this: 'Warrent for arrest: Aerrow, Sky Knight, Storm Hawks squadron.' No wonder this place sounds familiar to me. My dad was here, he told he about it."

"Creepy. But we need a RADIO," Fauc said pointedly. She frowned and kept on looking. Suddenly, her arm brushed against a knob, causing a shriek to fly through the room and echo.

"WWWWWWEEEEEEEK!"

"YES!" Spark shouted, punching the air. "We have reception!" She tore the last few remaining pieces of ivy from the ancient box and started flipping through channels, Fauc walking over to sit next to her.

"Bzzzz...bzzzzz...bzzzzz...Storm Haw-"

"Wait! Go back," Fauc said. Spark flipped the knob.

"Storm Hawks are on the loose, violating council instructions as to..."

"Oh, that's not good."

"Keep going," Fauc reminded her. She kept on turning. Finally...

"Hello?" a voice crackled.

"HEY! Who is this?"

"Name's Maverick. Who's this? Why are you on our channel?"

"I'm SPARK!"

"Spark? Aerrow's kid? You're wanted for violating the Council's instructions!"

"Right now, we're kinda stuck on a terra! We're going to DIE! Just, come and get us, you can worry about arresting us later!" Fauc barked into the mouthpiece.

They were met with silence. Spark shrugged and assumed he hung up, and was about to do the same, when Maverick spoke.

"I'll come get you. For old time's sake. Where are you?"

Fauc grinned.

Maybe...things could work out after all.

* * *

**Yes, I stole Ambrel's CPR thingy. Sorry, I needed an opportunity for Fauc to do some SMOOCHING. Even if it was a life or death situation.**

**The "Abandon all hope" thing is by Niestche. German dude. Inscription on the gate of hell. I think I spelled his name right...**


	36. Chapter 35: The Waterfall

"OPEN UP!"

Aerrow pounded on the carrier's door, his knee mimicking his hands.

"Aerrow, simmer down!" Finn shouted.

"NO! OPEN UP!! OPEN UP, OR SO HELP ME, I WILL--Oh, hello!"

The door had popped open, revealing a sullen, sleepy, and very annoyed man. Who happened to look and perhaps weigh the equivilant of a bull elephant.

"O' is it?" he grumbled, his voice fitting for such a bulky form.

"I'm Aerrow. These are my friends. I'm looking for the Sky Knight of Saharr."

"You're looking at 'im. Name's Heatwave. And you're Aerrow, eh? Well, no need to kick the door down, come on in."

"There's no need, really," Piper said.

Heatwave squinted at her, eyes tightening. "I SAID...come in." The words came out in a low growl, malice embedded in every syllable.

"He he, okay!" Piper giggled nervously. She followed everyone in and gave a worried smile to Heatwave, who merely grunted and closed the door on the rainy night behind them. The carrier was huge; it made the Condor look like scrap metal. The technology was amazing, with brand new radios, radar, and even a sonar detector. Aerrow nodded towards the radio.

"Mind if I...?"

"Knock yerself ou'," Heatwave said, with a casual wave.

Aerrow picked up the mouthpiece and turned to the Condor's frequency. "Stork, do you copy?"

A few moments of silence trickled by. Finally..."Loud...and clear. You better hurry; the heating coils broke again."

"Well, land. The Cyclonians are gone. We're on the Third Degree Burners' carrier. Oh," Aerrow added, glancing at the storm outside. "Um, you _might _be needing an umbrella."

* * *

After giving Maverick their location, Fauc had hung up and put the radio away. He stood, shaking the dust off his uniform. Spark managed not to sneeze and stood as well, shaking her hair from her face.

"What do we do now?"

"First, let's see if we can't salvage my skimmer," he said. She nodded and limped after him, out of the eerie prison and back to the woods. They found the waterfall easily, the roar blaring in their ears as the two searched for any remains of Fauc's ride.

Spark's mind was racing. She turned to disbelief, to the fact that Fauc, of all people, had saved her life. Kiss of life. She tried to force disgust out, tried to feel uncomfortable with the notion, but she couldn't. Something inside her almost _liked _the notion of Fauc helping her. Holding her. She glanced at him. His brow was furrowed with concentration, lock of blond hair dangling over his face. Her heart skipped a beat.

She turned her attention back to the water and saw a piece of metal jutting out of the pool. "FOUND A PIECE!"

"I don't believe it!" he said, running over.

"You better believe it, cus it's true. Help me pull it out," she said, wading into the water. She wrapped her hands around the plating. He did the same.

"On the count of three. One, two, THREEE!"

The plate didn't budge a millimeter. Spark put her sore hands on her hips, frowning. "Well, that was dramatic," she remarked.

"You can say that again. Here," he said, going to the opposite side. "You pull, I push."

"Fine. Ready? GO!"

Sounds of heaves and groans filled the air, partnering the roaring waterfall. Finally, the plate slid loose. It turned out to be a wing, and the rest of the skimmer was attached to it. More or less, anyhow. The wheels came out of the mud with sickening squelches, caked with underwater plant life. Fauc and Spark rolled it up the hill and onto the riverbank, wiping the debris away. Fauc waded back in.

"I found a wrench!" he shouted. Spark held out her hand for it. He threw it into the air, and it caught the sun. She reached out and caught it, the metal balancing in her hand, cold and yet comforting. It felt good to be able to do something. She walked over to the skimmer and started tightening bolts. Fauc rummaged around in the water for any sign of extra parts, emerging with a soaked engine and half a wing. The two worked in silence, as the hot noon sun beat down on them. Zartacla was ruthless, the air hanging with inhospitable feelings and a sense of impending doom.

Finally, a barely recognizable skimmer stood before them. It had lost most of the paint and fixings, but it worked. Fauc could turn the engine on and off. The converter clutch was sticky, but usable. Spark stood back and admired their handiwork.

"Dad would be proud," she said.

"I'm proud," Fauc remarked. He grinned at her. They sat down on a rotting log, not noticing how close they were until it was too late. Fauc took in their situation first; he liked it. He sucked in his breath and inched his hand towards hers. She noticed.

Spark fidgeted, before slapping the wrench into his open palm and standing. She limped towards the skimmer, heart racing.

_I will not like him, I will not like him, I will not like him..._

* * *

**Three chapters left. I have the ideas, just not the words. Darn you, words! It's a love hate relationship.**

**Oh, and did anyone else notice that Zartacla is Alcatraz...spelled backwards? He he, those writers have a sense of humor.**


	37. Chapter 36: The Secret

Nightwing could do no wrong.

At least, that was what the other Cyclonians were BLINDLY thinking.

Notte leaned forward on his skimmer, leading the scouting party towards Gale. So what if the invasion of Saharr had failed. It wasn't Nightwing's idea. It was Notte's. And to err is human. Nightwing ain't human. He's the frigging GOD.

Notte motioned towards the others to land. They skidded onto a small terra, resting for a few minutes. Lark came over and stood next to her cousin.

"You OK?"

"Hmph," he grunted. Her long, blond hair stood out from the others, who normally had brown or black locks. She was very vain about it, brushing it every night, even when they were in the Wastelands. Even when there hadn't been hope.

"I like it here."

Notte was silent for a few minutes. When he finally spoke, his voice was cracked with hidden rage. "Do you approve of this invasion?"

"Well, of course. It WAS Nightwing's idea, wasn't it?"

_Blind. Of all people, YOU as well? Blind. _

* * *

Gone was the sense of security. They had LOST.

Nightwing hadn't believed that possible. And to children, for that matter. But, no dwelling on the past. None of that. He reprimanded himself sharply before going back outside. They were on a dusty terra, large enough for everyone to fit. Everyone, and the twenty or so skimmers they had acquired. Notte had taken ten with him, making the grand total thirty. Nightwing was thrilled. Nothing in the world could make him happier. Nothing save...

"Hey!"

"Gaeli."

"Don't be too down. I...made a few bad decisions myself."

"It wasn't just one person. It was all of us. We'll do better next time."

"Of course."

They stood and watched the sun set. Night slid in, a blanket that wrapped herself around the aching world's shoulders. A strangling sense of dark that refused to let go. Deep, mysterious beauty. Nightwing loved the twilight. It made him feel significant. Gave him hope.

Haydon's coughs interrupted the moment, snapping the two minds from a distant and unknowable place.

"Master, Notte has returned."

"Fine. Dismissed," Nightwing said offhandedly. Haydon shuffled away, feet dragging across the ground. Nightwing departed, leaving the sky to its own musings. Notte stood next to his skimmer, dismissing the other men and Lark. He saluted as Nightwing approached. Nightwing acknowledged it with a small nod, tipping his pointed chin towards his armored chest.

"Report," he demanded.

"Gale has low defenses, large amounts of crystal deposits, and good, strong workers. We can do it."

"Positive?" _Of course he'd be positive._

"Yes, sir."

"Go."

Notte departed. Nightwing sensed a new battle on the horizon. Smoke rose in the distance. The smoke of war.

* * *

The next day, he boarded his skimmer once again.

"TO GALE!"

And the Talons cheered. Gaeli was directly behind him, and he heard her skimmer roar. He took off first, trailing fire red. The sky blared by, a beautiful whorl of blue and white and gold. This time, things would not go wrong. COULD not go wrong. Gale loomed ahead, for the second time. And hopefully, the last time as an independant terra. Nightwing swooped upwards, sword blaring with red light.

"Notte!" he barked.

"ATTACK!" Notte shouted.

The Talons obliged.

Red and blue met in midair as Gale's inhabitants rushed out to meet their attackers. Nightwing looped around the bullets, shooting his own. He jumped onto the nose of his skimmer, leaned back, and fired. Something tingled in his arms. He tried again, this time, jumping. The charge enveloped him, before pulling off and snaking into a powerful ball of twisting enery, which crashed into a house and ripped out the walls. Nightwing grinned and watched as Gaeli held more then her own against the waves of Rebel Ducks. They cut through the air, trailing green and blue energy, blades slicing at the Cyclonians. Notte twirled quickly to dodge cannons, his own guns popping like popcorn, spiking through the air. Nightwing flipped his craft upside down, slicing the wings off of the nearest skimmer. It plummeted to the Wastelands below, rider going with it, leg tangled in the engine. Screaming all the way down. The fight didn't continue long after that, for the man had obviously been the Sky Knight, and the people were in shock at his death. They died easier than they liked to think. Living like heroes. But in the end, gravity didn't care whether you were hero or villain. And flying was only throwing yourself at earth and missing. This man, however, hit a bulls eye.

Nightwing gave one final blast, tearing the roof off of the town hall. The terra quieted as the Cyclonians landed. Two old men walked out to meet them. Nightwing laughed, his chuckle rolling through the air.

"I bring the largest force in Atmos, and all you can muster are two old men?"

"We are the leaders of Free Gale. We refuse to submit to any of your shenanigans."

"Even after I take down your Sky Knight and half his squad? Pathetic. And I would hardly call this terra 'free', seeing as it's MINE." And with that, he blasted both men to kingdom come. The citizens gasped, several sobbing. Nightwing looked upon a young woman who reminded him of his mother. His expression softened as he beckoned to her. She stumbled forward, crying, pleading.

"Please...don't kill me...Please, no..." She tripped, falling to her knees, violet eyes overflowing with water. Black hair trailed with dust.

"Oh, I won't kill you. Look at he," he said. She looked up, chin quivering. The resemblance still stood. A little less elegant...but what else could be expected from foreigners? He smiled, a real grin. Gaeli was looking at her, puzzled look on her face.

"What is your name?"

"Alouette," she whispered.

Lark in French. Nightwing almost gasped, but he held his breath. God, they looked alike.

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen..."

Okay, maybe not EXACTLY alike.

"Go, go along," he said, giving her a small shove. She stood and skidded away, collapsing into the arms of another woman, older, who glared at him with identical violet orbs. Perhaps purple eyes ran in the family. He glared back.

Gaeli strode forward. "What was that about?"

"She reminded me of my mother," he mumbled. Gaeli looked at him sympathetically.

"Oh."

"Hm. C'mon. We have a terra to explore."

They strode down the main road, tall ancient looking buildings watching them with wiser, more knowledgeable eyes. Nightwing glared at them with red orbs.

They camped on the outskirts of the terra. Oh, sure, Nightwing was offered lodging in the town hall. But he refused to become a dictator to his own people. The people he conquered, however, was a whole other matter.

But today was a day for celebrating, and after compiling their supplies into a small storage hut, it was time to, as Gaeli tactfully put it...

"PARTAY!"

Nightwing grudgingly partook in the celebration. The Galians made a wonderful wine, Nightwing had to admit. He must have had one glass too many, because by the time the night was old, he was feeling a tad woozy. He sat down around the campfire, smiling with everyone else. But Alouette's dark face haunted him.

Something that kept him from truly being happy.

* * *

Notte stayed away from the celebrations, partaking only in one small cup of wine. He lingered on the edge of the party, watching the people as they walked by, grim expressions on their faces. He himself kept his mouth in a hard, beaky line.

"Keep moving," he barked. Someone had to maintain authority here.

There was a clanking sound. Notte left Lark in charge before walking off to the back of the storage house. A dark shape was hunched and running.

"HEY! STOP!"

The shape moved faster. He bolted after it, drawing his sword, firing at the ground. She was blasted into the air, food and blankets flying. He sped up to her and pressed the blade to her throat. Beads of blood trickled out. He struck a light, and a dark face looked up at him.

A face he'd seen before.

* * *

"SIR!"

Morning came with a visitor. Nightwing tore himself from bed and eyed the clock. Six. His head throbbed with pain as he stumbled to his feet.

"What is it?" he mumbled.

"We found a girl trying to steal supplies."

"Show her to me," Nightwing demanded, quickly putting on his armor. He wouldn't look like a leader with a hangover. Just a leader.

"Sir," Notte shouted, forcing a bound and gagged girl ahead of him. "I present to you, our first prisoner of Gale."

"MMMMH! MMMMMH!!"

"And who do we have here?" Nightwing said, tearing the gag away. She spat onto him. He drew back, terrified. And not because of a little spit.

She looked exactly like him.

Black hair. Red eyes. Same face shape. He could've sworn...

"Hah. Look at you," the girl hissed. "The KING of a cowardly empire. Degraded to killing two old men."

"I don't take accusation from thieves," Nightwing said quietly. Rage building up like rain to a flood.

"My family's lying in the mud, starving, while you eat our harvest, drink our wine. And you call me a thief." She spat again, this time on his shoes. "Pathetic." Her face was twisted in so much hate.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Coon. What's it to ya? You're going to kill me, anyways."

"Right you are. But first, some information. Who was your mother?" He bent down so that their eyes met. Hers widened. Perhaps she, too, saw the resemblance.

"Her name was Rose. She died a few years back."

"And your father?" The words trembled as Nightwing asked the question.

At this, Coon grinned. Her teeth showed, white and even. Fire blared behind her blood red eyes. She drew herself close, so that he could smell the sweet smell of her breath, the musky odor of her hair. He gulped as she replied.

"HIS name was Dark Ace. And I believe you are familiar with him?"


	38. Chapter 37: The Jail

**So this chapter is a tad morbid. And a little "R" rated. But only subtle hints, I swear. I just couldn't bear not letting you guys know. In case.**

* * *

Nightwing leaned in as close as possible to her, until his hair almost brushed her face.

"How old are you?" he asked with baited breath.

"Twenty three."

He let the breath out. She must have been consumated before Dark Ace had gotten involved with Cyclonis. Thank goodness. She saw his eyes relax and snickered.

"What, afraid old pops was cheating on your mother?" she said. For the first time, Nightwing noticed she had no accent, unlike the others.

"Where are you from?"

"Psh. What's with all the darn questions?"

"You're hardly in the position to be making demands, COON."

"You mean, sister?" she hissed. He slapped her across the face.

"I am NOT your brother," he growled. She glared at him. Oh, yeah, she definitely had the Dark Ace's stare. He stared back, and for the first time, the two half siblings saw themselves in each other. They didn't especially like what they saw.

"Well?" she panted softly.

"Do I have to repeat the question?" he asked, elegant once more. His hand stung from the hit.

"I come from Terra Gale. I've lived here all my life," she spat.

"Then why isn't there an accent?"

Coon was silent.

Nightwing waited patiently.

"You don't need to know everything," she hissed quietly. He chuckled, before motioning towards the door.

"GUARDS!" He snapped his fingers before tying her gag back on. "Kindly escort our guest to the jail, if you please," he said. The young woman was forced up and dragged away, kicking and screaming to the best of her ability. Nightwing sat down on his bed. _This changes everything. EVERYTHING. She might not be the only one. If mother knew..._

She had to be the only one; he couldn't bear it if it was otherwise.

And of course, this couldn't get out.

No one could know. And that included Gaeli.

* * *

Coon felt the hard hands hitting her in the small of her back, and somehow managed to grit her teeth and restrain herself. Her cheek still tingled from Nightwing's blow. She had never expected this. Not once, in her twenty three year long life, had she ever imagined a half brother to pop up out of nowhere. Not that it bothered her...much.

She had always hated her father, for more than one reason._ You'd hate someone, too, if he stuck around for just a month before ditching your mother. _Coon's mother hadn't known she was with child until it was too late. He was gone. And for that, Coon could never forgive him. She didn't care who he was. What kind of man leaves a woman who loves him? Because Rose had loved him. Yes, street women aren't supposed to love their customers. But he had strangely been different. And for some reason, Coon's mother had overlooked the fact that he commanded the forces that stole her homeland. Only a month, the two had known each other. To him, she was a toy. To her, he was the greatest love of her life.

So here was the child of HIS greatest love.

Should she hate him?

Perhaps.

And yet, she didn't. It wasn't part of her nature to hate a person she didn't understand. She felt like she understood Dark Ace. A Talon with commitments that didn't involve a woman. But this one?

Had it been a different time, a different year, a different situation, perhaps the two of them could even have been friends. Yet somewhere inside her, she knew that there was more than a principle at stake here. There was her life, and his, to consider.

The jail cell was small, but it had a bed. At least they didn't throw her. One of them even shot her a sympathetic glance. She smiled weakly at him. He almost grinned back, but caught himself. Coon sat down on the bed.

She was a dark girl, black hair, thin eyebrows. Red eyes, blaring like embers. Tall, slim, lanky. Muscular, from all the years she spent runnign away from angry shopkeepers whose wares she'd stolen. Coon stood, stretching, ribs bulging out from beneath her threadbare shirt, arms reaching and almost scraping the low ceiling. Her fingers fell and ran through dark hair, which streamed to her waist, unruly and messy. She looped her arm behind her back and toyed with the strands. She kicked at the barred door.

"Hyah!" She struck a pose. At least she could pretend to be tough. She aimed and kicked, this time, accidently hitting the door. The sound resonated through the prison. Coon jumped up into the air, scrambling for her bed. A guard wandered over.

"What in the world are you doing?" he asked her, voice echoing.

"Erm...practicing my Sky Fu!" Coon said. The guard raised his eyebrows. He was the same one who'd almost smiled at her. This time, he did. His face lit up. Perhaps being Cyclonian didn't necesarily mean being inhuman.

"Well, try to do it with a little more tact."

"It's not like I have anyone to teach me," she said, pouting.

"Hm. How old are you?"

"Twenty three."

"Hey! Same here," he exclaimed, leaning against her door. "What did you do to end up in here?"

"Stole some stuff. Tried to, anyhow. Sheets, bread, stuff like that."

"Hey, prison's a tough sentence for a few blankets and some food." He looked at her. She kept her red eyes hidden. Her newfound friendship with this man could be ruined if he found out who she was.

"My name's Coon," she said, reaching through the bars.

"Pleased to meet you, Coon. I'm Taien. Captain Taien, actually." He took her hand. She felt the callouses and scars that rubbed against her palm and almost winced. But she let go without a flinch.

"If you need anything," he said, nodding at the bed. "Just, eh, let me know. We have too much food to spare, anyways."

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll be fine. I just might need someone to talk to. Jail cells get a little lonely." She looked away when he leaned closer. She could feel warmth on her neck. Something about this situation scared her.

"I understand. I'll see you later."

"I'm not going anywhere."

He chuckled at her quip before turning. She listened to his footsteps until she could hear them no more. It made her fell strange, how there was a human being alive that remotely cared for her.

The Cyclonians did not hesitate in getting the Gaelians to work. Crystal mining, fuel production, you name it, they were doing it. A brisk week passed, factories reopened, so that soon, red smog was pumped into the once blue sky. History did repeat itself, after all.

For, once again, a Cyclonian ruler could turn their eyes to a red sky and smile.


	39. Chapter 38: The End?

Aerrow looked worriedly out of the carrier's window, green eyes clouded over with grief and anger.

Why wasn't she here?

If anyone deserved to be lost and broken out in the unfamiliar world, it was HIM. Blood pounded in his eardrums, his fists clenched and unclenched, his jaw worked until his teeth ground against each other, making a noise not totally unlike chalk on a blackboard. His daughter. They took his parents. They took his friends. They almost took his life.

_And now, they've taken my daughter._

Once again, he bit back the tears. Because leaders don't cry. If a general cried for every man he sent to die, then he wasn't fit to be a general. Aerrow wouldn't allow himself to think of Spark right now as anything but another soldier. Another soldier who'd given up her life. A part of him refused to let go, refused to believe that she was dead. That her mangled body was probably lying alongside the hundreds of others at the bottom of the world, in the dark and forbidding Wastelands.

No tears for her.

No tears.

* * *

The other skimmer chummed into view, dark and sleek against the fading sun. Fauc stood and waved, as if hailing an air taxi.

Spark stood grudgingly, watching as he shouted out, his form dark against the red sky. She sighed, her insides in turmoil.

_God, he's wonderful._

_Jesus Christ, what the HELL am I saying?_

_Neerp! Week! No! Wah! Gash! Nai!_

She thought random sounds and tried to drown out the thought that perhaps, she liked him. In more ways than one. Her legs trembled as she walked over to him, hands crossed firmly across her chest, scowl on her face.

"He's here!" he said joyfully.

"Tell me something I don't know, Sir Stating the Obvious," she growled. Fauc was so overjoyed, he managed to overlook her surliness.

Maverick landed jumpily, his face a perfect mirror of Spark's.

"Well, get in, I suppose. I can only take one," he added. Fauc nodded at the other skimmer.

"It can fly," Spark assured a befuddled Maverick. He stared at it in obvious amazement before letting loose a small grunt and smirking.

"Who's riding with me?"

Spark glanced at Fauc, who shrugged and spoke. "You go ahead. I'll be fine."

Maverick turned the engine back on and scooched up for Spark, who sat lightly on the leather seat. Fauc sat sloshily down on his own skimmer, before turning on his engine. It chugged and spluttered, but eventually turned on. Spark shot him a skeptical glance, as if to say, "You sure about this?" Obviously, he was, because he grinned from ear to ear.

Maverick took off first, Fauc following in noisy clumsiness. The sky rushed by in a blur of flaring red.

"Do you know where the others are?"

"Radio reports say Saharr," he grunted.

And hour spun by.

Then another.

And finally, a terra loomed. But it most certainly was not Saharr. Maverick landed, Fauc coming down after him.

"Get off," Maverick said, eyes pained. "I'm sorry," he added.

"But--" Spark began.

Suddenly, three dark forms lurched out of the shadows. Men, on bikes. Holding swords.

One of them dismounted. "Are you Spark and Faucon, of the supposed Storm Hawks squadron?" he asked.

"Yes..." Fauc muttered.

"You are under arrest for disobeying the direct order of the Sky Council. Hands behind your backs, please. You have the right to remain silent..."

Spark looked at Fauc as cold metal handcuffs were slapped onto their thin and shaking wrists. His eyes said the same thing hers did. Both of them wondered how in God's name they were supposed to get out of THIS mess.

* * *

Finn found Aerrow where he had been for the past five hours, never sleeping, just gazing out the window, as if he was expecting a certain skimmer to appear. He sighed and sat down next to his friend.

"Hey."

"Hm," Aerrow mumbled.

"Heatwave said the Cyclonians left somewhere around three in the morning, but before that, a small skimmer left by itself with what looked like two people on it. Aerrow, there's still hope."

"I know."

"Then why the mile long face? I have a boy out there too. I feel he's alright."

"And yet why do I feel something's wrong?" Aerrow asked, turning his eyes away from the window. He let out a heavy sigh, as if he'd been holding it all night. Finn noticed the bags under his friend's eyes and patted him on the back.

"Things will be fine," Finn said. His voice, however, wavered slightly, and his smile was only one of the mouth.

They left a few hours later, heading in the direction that Heatwave said the lone skimmer had gone, Aerrow's heart filled with with sinking rocks, Finn with rising balloons. Everyone else had almost the same feelings: A meaning of certain impending doom.

Or perhaps that was just Stork.

* * *

Heatwave watched the little group leave, the Condor chugging behind the tiny dots that were skimmers. His mind spun faster then a whirligig. His heart flipped and did a few somersaults. as more then one qualm crept into his head.

Did he seriously do the right thing?

He glanced at the paper in his hand and read the words one last time.

_The Storm Hawks are wanted for disobeying the orders of the Sky Council. Reports indicate they are on your terra. Guide them to Terra Gavengenis where they will be apprehended. If you disobey this order, you will lose your knighthood. If you aid the accused, you will be jailed. If you warn the accused of said plan, your squadron will be taken away and no longer given official status._

An imposing looking seal rested underneath it. Strange, how it was a hawk. The Sky Council had changed their symbol after the Storm Hawks had won against Cyclonia. And here they were, betraying their own. He remembered having his men sneak to their skimmers and take out fuel, sabotaging.

Had he done right?

* * *

Aerrow and the others kept on flying. He continued glancing over his shoulder at the others and Stork, engines running on through the sky. A wonderful melody. He listened to the rhythm of the engines, the rustling of the wind...

A sudden coughing, strangled sound.

It did not fit in the melody.

He glanced down on his instruments. No more fuel. Everyone else's skimmers were making the same aching sounds, and Stork's alarm was blaring.

"We need to land!" Aerrow radioed back. "NOW!"

"I hear you, loud and clear," Stork's trembling voice said back. "But the only skimmer nearby is Terra Gavengenis!"

"The prison terra," Aerrow muttered. "I'd rather land there then die. To Gavengenis it is."

They saw the terra just in time, landing rather sloppily, dust and noise marking their position. And the moment his wheels touched terra, Aerrow knew something was wrong.

Men flew out of the shadows, pinned him down, and pressed his face to the dirt ground. He coughed as he felt handcuffs dig into his wrists, and muffled calls form the others told him of similar fates. A yowling from the Condor marked Stork's capture.

"Aerrow Redwing, you are under arrest for direct disobedience of the Sky Council's orders. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law..."

"What is the meaning of this?" Piper barked.

"Be quiet," a man said. Aerrow heard a yelp. His blood boiled.

"YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!" he shouted, only to be kicked in the ribs.

"Aerrow!" Junko exclaimed. Aerrow twisted his head and saw about six men sitting on the giant Wallop. _Some of us just don't go down easy._

They were led to the prison and thrown into separate jail cells. Aerrow jumped towards the door, only to have it slammed into his face.

"You let me out! You come back here and--"

"Dad?"

Aerrow froze.

"Dad?"

"Spark! Spark, is that you?"

"Here!" He heard pounding on the wall to his left. "I'm next door!"

"Spark, you're alive," he breathed. He heard a dry laugh.

"Yes. Fauc's fine too." She told him her story. An hour slid by, yet it could have been days. Just hearing her voice again. He refused to let her know how much he'd missed her; he didn't want to come off as a needy or overprotective father. Right now, talking to her was enough.

A knock on the door. Aerrow was retied and taken away to a large prison carrier. Spark was in front of him, shooting glances at her father, trying to smile, trying to make him feel better. He applauded her for making a valiant attempt, but he still felt horrible.

They were tossed into cells again, this time aboard a ship, Stork mumbling something about germs. Piper shrieked.

"Piper!" Finn barked. "You jerk, get your hands off of her!" There was a slapping sound, and then a yelp, before a long term silence set in. Aerrow wished he'd been there to see it. The ride was long, but at least he could ease down, now. Fauc's voice wafted through the ship, and Finn's voice chirped alongside. At least they were all together...even if it was in a prison carrier.

Night fell, and the tiny window in Aerrow's cell reminded him of his imprisonment in Cyclonia. Back when he at least still felt in control of himself.

Finally, a thump, that jarred him from a half doze. He opened one eye and stood. He heard Spark waking up next door, her shuffling footsteps on the cement floor ringing in his ears. The door slid open, a pale face glaring at him. Saying it was time to go. Aerrow sighed and walked over, allowing himself to be shoved along down the corridor and out into the open air. They were on Atmosia.

Spark was pushed up next to her dad, looking at him with an easy grin on her face.

"What do you have to grin about?" he asked, smiling. He couldn't help it. Laughs were contagious.

"Just the fact that you're fine. That I can see you again," she whispered, nudging him with an elbow. They watched as the others were brought out, Piper nodding at Spark happily. _Whee, we're all together. Now, just take away the guards and handcuffs, and we'll be FINE, _Aerrow thought to himself.

A door opening and closing. A familiar face. The registrar, along with ten other men, all glaring angrily.

"I told you so," was all the man could muster without shouting.

"I swear, Cyclonia is rising again, I'm not jokin--mph!" The guard had punched him in the gut. Spark growled, and Piper seethed. Aerrow gasped as pain jolted up and down his body. He could NOT believe his own government was...It was inconceivable. Suddenly, a strange thought.

Button.

Where in the world...?

But now was hardly the time to think about a Sky Monkey.

"We are telling you, Cyclonia is back!" Piper shouted.

"Cyclonia fell. You saw it yourself. They are NOT back. We will not allow you to run around Atmos, spending valuable money, supplies and fuel on a whim!"

"This is not a whim!" Junko roared. "What is a whim?"

"NO! WE CANNOT DO THIS! YOU ARE OFFICIALLY ROGUES AND UNDER ARREST! CYCLONIA IS GONE! CYCLONI--"

A rolling booming sound rang through the air, as if the sky had exploded. Everyone shut up and looked up.

The sky was glowing red, as Terra Gale in the distance was lit up in evil splendor. Skimmer after skimmer shot up from the terra, clouds of pollution exploded midair. The council member's jaws dropped.

"Tell me again how Cyclonia hasn't returned?" Aerrow growled, grimace creeping across his face.

The sky of Atmos was once again reddened.

What was to become of them?

* * *

**What is going to happen to our beloved characters? Will they break out of jail? And what of the Cyclonians? Where's Button? And how does Coon fit into all of this?**

**Find out on the next and last part of my trilogy, The Final Battle, and yes, I copied CS Lewis. Whaddya gonna do?**

**I need to finish Beneath the Purple flag before writing the next part. Maybe a month, two months tops. Crystal Lit...OUT.**


End file.
